


SOBREVIVIR

by tomlindrugs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, France (Country), Happy/Open ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Spain (country), Substance Abuse, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, c'est l'heure des trigger warnings, enjoy, fluff quand ils veulent, ils ne se protègent pas quand ils font l'amour, je cautionne pas ce qu'ils ont pu faire/ce qu'ils ont fait, je crois que c'est tout, je parle beaucoup de la mer, je vais même pas prétendre que c'est un enemies to lovers, la majorité de l'histoire se déroule in sunny Marseille, langage violemment homophobe, le enemies dure 2 lignes, le soleil les brûle et ils mettent jamais de crème, louis est un chialeur, louis et harry sont des délinquants, ne suivez pas leur exemple, ni Louis ni Harry ne meurent, on baigne dans le milieu là, parfois ils sont niais, sortez couverts, suicide/tentative de suicide qui mène à la mort d'un perso secondaire, surtout harry, ça s'annonce bien, évidemment
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlindrugs/pseuds/tomlindrugs
Summary: Placé en centre éducatif fermé après un braquage, Louis, dix-sept ans, fait la rencontre de Harry, un garçon au passé lourd et qui ne manque pas de cran. Dans un milieu assez peu propice aux belles histoires, ils tombent pourtant amoureux. À deux contre le monde, ils passent un été en cavale sous le soleil torride de Marseille, et apprennent deux ou trois leçons de vie en cours de route.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, j'espère que votre confinement se passe bien. Moi, ça a donné ça: assez d'inspiration pour créer une fic totalement différente de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire.
> 
> C'est une histoire qui tourne autour de la délinquance juvénile, mais pas que ! Pour le coup, j'ai voulu m'intéresser à une institution en particulier: les centres éducatifs fermés (CEF). C'est, je crois, unique à la France, une structure alternative à la prison pour des mineurs âgés de 13 à 18 ans, délinquants multirécidivistes, ayant déjà mis en échec diverses tentatives de placement. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être intéressant à exploiter - pour ma part, je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup d'avantages à une telle institution, même si les critiques tournent autour du fait que ça coûte vachement cher à l'État quand même, enfin bref, vous verrez par vous-même !!
> 
> Louis et Harry dans l'histoire sont jeunes et un peu wild, font beaucoup de conneries que je cautionne pas forcément, mais ça reste une fanfic, on est là pour se divertir (en plein confinement surtout) donc tous les coups sont permis.
> 
> Je vais pas mentir, l'histoire a ses moments durs, mais promis, 40% du temps c'est au moins un peu doux, voire drôle. Enfin j'espère.
> 
> Voyez les tags pour les trigger warnings (important) !!
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira, enjoy ! x
> 
> twitter : tomlindruggie

Il est trop tôt pour ça; c'est ce que Louis se dit depuis la seconde où il a franchi la porte de cette pièce. Il fait trop clair, il n'a pas assez dormi, il est encore trop chamboulé pour accepter qu'on lui explique avec des mots basiques, comme on parlerait à un enfant, qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez lui après ses trois mois en détention. Il a son éducatrice référente à son côté, elle le regarde, soucieuse, prête à intervenir au moindre écart, et puis il y a cette dame face à lui derrière son grand bureau, qu'il n'a même pas envie de regarder dans les yeux. Il a la tête baissée, il se balance un peu, d'avant en arrière, il crispe la mâchoire un peu trop fort, il relâche la tension, et se re-crispe; ça se voit, ses os qui saillent de chaque côté de son visage.

\- Comment ça, elle veut pas me reprendre?

\- C'est pas ce qu'on a dit, Louis, corrige la directrice. Moi, j'ai senti qu'elle voulait bien, mais je pense que c'est pas du tout une bonne idée que tu retournes résider chez ta maman.

Il fixe le sol, secoue un peu la tête.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Eh bah... aux dernières nouvelles, elle travaille pas, déjà. Et entre nous, t'étais ingérable quand tu vivais encore à la maison. Elle est pas en capacité de t'accueillir à nouveau, là.

\- Mais ma mère elle m'a dit qu'elle me veut... parce que... parce que je l'ai eue au téléphone, y'a un mois... elle veut que je revienne. Et moi, je veux aller chez elle, je veux pas rester ici. Je m'en tape de ce que vous pensez, si elle, elle veut, je devrais pouvoir-

\- Écoute. Elle t'aide pas. D'accord ? Elle fait de son mieux, mais elle y arrive pas. Ce que-

\- Je veux la voir.

\- Tu pourras la voir très vite, ta maman. Mais là, c'est pas possible. C'est un centre éducatif fermé, ici. Il y a des règles.

Mathilde, son éducatrice, pose une main sur son épaule en un geste qui se veut rassurant mais qui est plus préventif qu'autre chose; sous ses doigts, elle le sent déjà extrêmement tendu. Il respire un peu plus fort, et puis maintenant, il regarde la dame dans les yeux. Cette dernière ne se laisse pas impressionner, au contraire, elle dégage un mélange malsain de compassion et d'autorité. C'est que Louis n'est certainement pas le premier gamin délinquant à qui elle a eu affaire aux Cèdres de Marseille.

\- On essaie de t'aider, rappelle-toi. Tu sors de trois mois de détention en EPM pour un braquage. T'as que dix-sept ans... On veut t'aider à avoir un futur, on veut que tu construises un projet, histoire que tu ne retournes pas traîner dans les quartiers avec tes collègues. Tu sais que ça mènera à rien, tout ça.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Lâchez-moi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

\- Ma mère, elle veut pas de moi. Si c'était le cas je serais chez moi.

*

Contrairement aux attentes de toute l'équipe, Louis ne fait pas d'histoire. Il semble accepter son sort avec une résignation qui ne manque pas d'élever quelques soupçons; il est trop calme pour quelqu'un à qui l'on vient de retirer la liberté à nouveau.

On lui fait faire un tour rapide des lieux. Il suit Moussa, l'un des dix éducateurs du CEF, docile comme peu de gamins le sont au sein du centre. Le bâtiment principal est une maison bourgeoise à deux étages, en plein milieu d'un grand jardin aux cèdres centenaires, dont le centre tire d'ailleurs son nom. Dans un bâtiment adjacent, de l'autre côté du jardin, se trouvent les chambres, la salle de classe, la cuisine et le réfectoire. Louis profite de la visite guidée pour se familiariser avec les différents portails, murs et clôtures grillagées. Il fait une note mentale de ce qui est praticable et ce qui ne l'est pas.

\- Là, ils ont quartier libre, explique Moussa en le laissant passer devant. Avec toi, aujourd'hui, vous êtes dix. Neuf garçons, et une seule fille.

Ils s'arrêtent dans une petite salle de détente; une grande télévision est allumée et diffuse un match de foot que deux jeunes garçons regardent avec attention, affalés sur le canapé. Par la baie vitrée, il peut voir les autres se disputer une partie de foot sur un petit terrain.

\- On fera les présentations tout à l'heure, quand on va passer à table pour déjeuner.

Louis lève les yeux vers Moussa. C'est un homme de taille impressionnante et à l'épaisse musculature; il est presque certain qu'il pourrait le briser en deux s'il le voulait. Il suppose que ce genre de carrure est un prérequis pour obtenir ce très honorable poste.

\- Tu sors de taule. Tu connais les règles, c'est pas si différent ici. Pas de portable, l'emploi du temps c'est à la lettre. Lever, sept heures trente, couvre-feu, dix heures. Si tu fugues, et crois-moi tu serais pas le premier, on te retrouvera.

Louis laisse son regard désinvolte bifurquer vers le canapé et ses yeux croisent ceux d'un garçon. Il est vêtu d'un survêt blanc et d'une casquette qu'il porte à l'envers.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Quand Louis ne répond pas, il reprend.

\- Eh, Moussa, c'est qui lui ?

\- C'est le nouveau. On fera les présentations à midi.

\- T'as des clopes ? demande-t-il, soudainement intéressé.

\- Il a rien pour toi, Dylan.

\- C'est bon, je demandais juste.

\- Ta tête là, le menace Moussa. Eh, t'es de service aujourd'hui, c'est à toi de mettre la table. Va.

\- Mais le match est pas fini, y'a l'OM qui-

\- Oh j'ai dit quoi là ? il élève la voix, et cela résonne dans la petite pièce. Bouge.

Dylan s'exécute sans protester et quitte la salle, non pas sans avoir lancé à Louis un dernier regard rempli d'une curiosité mal placée. Louis n'en pense rien. Des types comme lui, il en a connu beaucoup.

\- Tu peux aller déposer tes affaires dans ta chambre, tu nous rejoins en bas à midi pile. Normalement, les chambres, c'est verrouillé de neuf à cinq, mais on va te donner le temps de t'installer. Et au fait, les cigarettes c'est interdit.

Louis fait ce qu'il dit. Dans son sac de sport tiennent toutes ses affaires; il le hisse sur son épaule, gravissant les quelques marches qui le séparent de l'étage avant d'accéder à sa chambre au fond du grand couloir. Il est parmi les quelques-uns à disposer d'une toilette, un lavabo et une douche dans ce qui lui fera office de logement pour les prochains mois. La chambre est sombre, les rideaux bleus sont tirés et ne laissent s'infiltrer qu'une très faible lumière naturelle. Il referme derrière lui et laisse tomber son sac au pied du lit, inspectant les lieux du regard. C'est plus commode que sa cellule en EPM, même plus que sa propre chambre chez sa mère. Il y a un petit lit, une table avec une chaise, une poubelle, un panier pour le linge sale, une lampe et une petite horloge.

Après avoir entrouvert une partie des rideaux, il va explorer la petite pièce recluse qui servait de salle de bain. Il est bien content d'y trouver un miroir — un vrai, pas ceux en plastique qu'il devait utiliser avant et qui ne lui montraient que des formes abstraites censées le représenter. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé face à une image aussi claire de lui-même depuis maintenant trop longtemps. Il dévisage son propre reflet comme il le ferait face à un inconnu qui le reluquerait sans raison apparente. Il s'approche, examine son visage de tous côtés. Sa lèvre qui avait été fendue il n'y a pas si longtemps avait déjà bien guéri. Il ne voit plus que la trace disgracieuse d'une cicatrice rouge sang. Il dévoile ses dents, étire un peu sa bouche avec son doigt pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Une dent sur le côté avait été cassée après une bagarre; il en manque un morceau entier. Il a pris l'habitude d'y passer sa langue et de la retirer instantanément après s'être fait piquer par l'émail pointu.

Moins choquant; ses cheveux. Ras sur les côtés, mais la mèche intacte. Ils repoussaient déjà depuis sa dernière coupe.

Il sort et va s'installer sur le lit raide comme du carton. Il s'assoit en plein milieu et remonte ses jambes sur le matelas.

Il n'a même pas faim. Il n'a que sa mère en tête, et à la simple évocation de cette pensée, une hargne sans nom se fraye un chemin dans ses veines. D'une petite poche cachée de son sac, il s'empare de son dernier paquet de cigarettes et d'un briquet. Il s'en allume une, même après avoir aperçu le détecteur de fumée au plafond, et repose sa tête contre le mur vide derrière lui en soupirant profondément.

Ça s'agite à l'étage inférieur. Les exclamations, les rires, la grosse voix de Moussa qui aboie des ordres, tout cela parvient assez facilement jusqu'à lui.

Il regarde par la fenêtre, du moins par la petite ouverture qu'il a bien daigné de dégager. Un morceau de ciel bien bleu qui l'appelle et une petite brise d'avril qui s'infiltre; le seul semblant de douceur auquel il aura droit aujourd'hui.

*

Il se rend au réfectoire pour déjeuner. Deux grandes tables sont collées l'une à l'autre. Autour d'elles se trouvent les pensionnaires et une petite partie de l'équipe d'encadrement. Visiblement, les repas se prenaient tous ensemble. Louis va s'asseoir au bout de la table, près de la seule fille parmi tous les mineurs délinquants. Elle le regarde de la tête aux pieds, pas méchamment comme la plupart le feraient, simplement curieuse. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de seize ans, et ce qui attire tout de suite l'attention chez elle, c'est sa longue et épaisse chevelure brune et frisée.La plupart du temps, elle la gardait couverte sous la grosse capuche de son sweat.

\- Bon, commence l'un des éducateurs après avoir déposé sa fourchette. Moi c'est Antoine. On nous appelle les pions ici même si on est éducateurs.

Sa remarque fait s'élever quelques rires.

\- Louis est arrivé ce matin, il sera avec nous jusqu'en septembre normalement.

\- Il a fait quoi ? demande une voix à l'autre bout de la table. Tu as fait quoi ?

\- Ça vous regarde pas, c'est ses affaires, le défend Antoine. Un par un, vous vous présentez rapidement, je veux pas de conneries, vous dites que votre prénom et c'est tout. On commence par toi, il désigne la jeune fille d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Shaïma, elle dit simplement.

Les autres se présentent tour à tour. Ali, Youssef, Amaury, Léo, Zach, Rayane, et puis le type de tout à l'heure:

\- Escobar, il dit, avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu crois que t'es drôle ? intervient Antoine. Lui c'est juste Dylan. Allez, c'est bon, vous mangez maintenant.

\- Mais dis t'es là pourquoi, on est entre nous. Tu vas faire le mystérieux encore longtemps ? Tout se sait ici.

\- J'ai baisé ta mère, voilà ce que j'ai fait.

\- Oh ! crie Antoine pour rétablir l'ordre parmi la nuée de rires. Ça y est, on a dit. On se calme. Il a pas à le dire s'il veut pas, tu lui fous la paix Dylan s'il te plaît, comme on t'a foutu la paix quand t'es arrivé.

Ils continuent de manger dans un calme approximatif. Shaïma lui sourit, et Louis prend enfin une bouchée de son riz. Après quelques instants, la discussion reprend. Le petit groupe a l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre. De temps en temps, les garçons plaisantent avec les adultes, se charrient gentiment, rigolent, s'insultent sans jamais dépasser de réelles limites. Si toutefois cela se met à escalader dangereusement, Antoine et les autres sont là pour les calmer.

Seuls Shaïma et Louis mangent en silence. Comme convenu, on laisse tranquille ceux qui ne veulent pas être dérangés.

Louis n'a même pas achevé son plat principal qu'Antoine s'exclame, faussement enjoué:

\- Ah il est là. Le King. Il a daigné de nous rejoindre, une demi-heure plus tard.

\- Le King ! répète le concerné alors qu'il vient de passer le pas de la porte du réfectoire. Je vous ai manqué ?

\- Eh, le déjeuner c'est à midi _pile_ , t'es en retard. La prochaine fois tu manges pas, c'est compris?

\- J'suis pas en retard, c'est vous tous qu'êtes en avance. Le King il a dit. Qui c'est, lui ?

La voix se situe quelque part derrière lui. Louis ne se retourne pas et se contente de manger en silence, mais il ne manque pas de noter le regard blasé de tout le monde, et celui particulièrement dur de Dylan.

\- C'est Louis, il est nouveau.

Le King en question se penche vers lui. Louis lui jette un regard en coin. C'est un garçon plutôt grand, vêtu d'un large sweat gris dont la capuche est relevée; il porte un bonnet en laine vert, une couleur qui se marie étonnamment bien à celle de ses yeux. Ses cheveux sont couverts, mais quelques petites mèches bouclées s'échappent des côtés.

\- T'es à ma place, là.

Louis le dévisage, loin d'être impressionné. Le garçon insiste avec ses yeux, en guise de dernier avertissement.

\- Y'a quatre chaises vides là-bas, casse pas les couilles.

\- Lève-toi, j'ai dit. C'est ma place.

\- Harry, intervient Antoine. Tu t'assois, s'il te plaît.

\- Il est à ma place, il répète, fermement. Sur ma mère, il se lève pas, il va voir. Tu sais qui je suis, la con de ta mère ? Lève-toi.

Louis le laisse s'énerver seul et compte bien poursuivre sur le chemin de la désobéissance civile — cela avait porté ses fruits en prison et il s'imagine que ça ne puisse pas être si différent, ici. Toutefois, Harry n'est pas de cet avis, et d'un coup sec il lui renverse tout son plateau. Louis se lève brusquement, prêt à lui mettre une véritable raclée. Ils se bousculent, et avant qu'ils ne se blessent sérieusement, Moussa intervient, sorti de nulle part. Il attrape Harry et l'éloigne, et Louis trouve cela plutôt comique. Harry n'est pas petit - loin de là. Mais face à Moussa, il ne fait pas le poids. Il se débat dans son emprise, les joues roses sous la furie.

\- Lâche-moi ! Tu me lâches, putain ! Me touche pas. Me touche pas.

Étonnamment, il le relâche. Pas comme s'il avait peur de Harry, ce qui serait ridicule, mais plutôt comme s'il y avait cette entente parmi les responsables, ce non-dit, cet accord selon lequel il ne fallait pas le toucher. Alors, il se contente de lui faire la leçon devant tout le monde, il use de sa grosse voix, et Harry semble se tapir face à lui.

\- On te touche pas, mais tu te calmes. Y'a d'autres chaises, t'arrêtes de faire le gamin, tu vas t'asseoir et tu te tais. On est où, là ?

Il lui administre une tape sur la nuque et l'envoie s'asseoir à l'autre bout pendant que Louis fixe son plateau renversé.

\- Et tu retires ça, on est à table, il rajoute, en lui arrachant son bonnet, dévoilant une chevelure aux boucles soyeuses mais mal coiffées. Encore un mot et tu bouffes pas.

Le déjeuner reprend calmement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tout le monde y est habitué. Le vacarme, les révoltes et les disputes sont monnaie courante.

Entre temps, on vient nettoyer les dégâts et on ramène un nouveau dessert à Louis, qui de toute évidence n'a plus du tout faim. Ses yeux osent croiser ceux du prétendu King. Lui non plus ne mange pas. Il le regarde aussi, et il a l'air nettement plus détendu qu'à son arrivée. Il a planté sa fourchette dans son steak et la maintient debout avec son index. S'il semble être plutôt direct et avoir la gâchette facile, il n'est pas évident de savoir ce qui se cache derrière son regard lorsqu'il fixe Louis sans la moindre gêne, sans aplomb et sans rigueur.

Louis n'est pas du genre à baisser les yeux. Et pendant ce petit duel de regards, il remarque cette longue cicatrice sur sa joue, comme si on lui avait littéralement lacéré le côté du visage.

Bientôt, Harry se désintéresse de lui et commence à manger, s'immisçant sans problème dans la conversation. Il rigole, et une petite fossette fait son apparition sur sa joue.

Par rotation, chaque pensionnaire est dans l'obligation de participer aux tâches ménagères. Tout le monde débarrasse, balaie, nettoie les tables, et deux personnes sont chargées de faire la vaisselle après chaque repas, histoire d'inculquer à des gamins parfois sans repères une certaine hygiène de vie, et une routine. Ainsi, après le déjeuner, Louis se retrouve devant les éviers avec Dylan. Ils se séparent la tâche pour nettoyer et rincer la vaisselle.

Ils en profitent pour briser la glace pour de bon, vu qu'ils ne sont que tous les deux dans la grande cuisine — eux et quelques cuisiniers qui s'affairent déjà à planifier le repas du soir.

\- J'ai bien aimé comment tu as tenu tête à Harry, lui intime Dylan. Ce fils de pute. S'il y avait pas Moussa, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour finir ici? Louis demande, feignant l'indifférence.

\- Ah, ça t'intéresse ?

Louis ne répond pas, frottant l'éponge contre une tache récalcitrante au fond d'une casserole.

\- Dis-moi ce que t'as fait et je te le dirai, lui propose Dylan.

\- J'ai braqué un magasin.

\- C'est tout ? il s'exclame, un peu déçu.

\- C'était pas la première fois. Toi ?

\- Bah je vendais du shit. Comme la moitié des gens ici. Y'a moi... Léo, Youssef... Shaïma aussi. Les autres, c'est des vols, des agressions... Zach, il brûlait des voitures pour s'amuser, après il a brûlé celle de sa prof, elle l'a balancé aux condés. Pour Harry... J'sais pas. Personne sait. Tous les jours il ouvre sa gueule pour dire des conneries mais il a jamais dit pourquoi il était là.

Ils rangent la vaisselle propre sur l'égouttoir. Dylan lui indique qu'il faut nettoyer tout le comptoir.

\- Shaïma, c'est la seule fille, fait remarquer Louis, sans véritable arrière-pensées, espérant simplement pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus.

\- Ouais, mais moi j'vais être honnête, gros, sur la tête de ma mère, on a tous peur d'elle. Même l'autre bâtard de Harry il s'encagne pas avec elle.

Et, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Louis lâche un petit rire. Il regarde par la fenêtre; la moitié du groupe s'est retrouvée sur le terrain de basket, accompagnée d'un prof de sport. Shaïma a retiré son sweat et dribble sur l'asphalte en petit débardeur. Et en effet, les garçons n'osent pas trop l'approcher. Ils rôdent autour, l'incitent à leur faire des passes sans jamais empiéter sur son espace personnel; même le coach s'en étonne.

\- Raconte.

\- Bah au début c'était tranquille. Elle venait d'arriver, Ali lui a mis la main au cul, normal, parce que voilà, elle est tarpin belle. Et puis elle lui a mis son poing dans la gueule, je crois qu'il s'en est même pas remis. Elle lui a éclaté le nez, on a tous entendu. Tu vois son nez, là, il regardait à droite, comme ça. Et depuis, on lui fout la paix et on la respecte. De toute façon, si on la touche, Moussa il nous _détruit_. On dit, c'est un peu l'une des nôtres maintenant.

*

C'est la nuit. Après avoir eu une journée chargée, structurée à la minute près, surveillé de tous côtés, jonglant entre les activités, les ateliers et les leçons, Louis aurait dû s'effondrer dans son petit lit inconfortable. Mais cela ne faisait manifestement pas partie de ses plans.

Il est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis quelques heures. Il est assis au milieu de son lit et il écoute. Plus un bruit dans le couloir. Alors, il va soulever la fenêtre et jeter un œil dehors. Il fait nuit noire, le chant nocturne des criquets teint l'obscurité. Ce n'est pas très haut, et la grande grille devant le portail, il pouvait facilement l'escalader. Il s'appuie sur le bord de la fenêtre avec ses mains, effectue un dernier balayage des horizons et puis se hisse aisément sur le cadre. Il se prépare à sauter et atterrit sans grand problème sur la terre solide et poussiéreuse. En un rien de temps, il se retrouve dans la rue. Il rabat sa capuche et s'enfuit comme un voyou.

Il n'attend que deux minutes au bas de son immeuble, le temps qu'un résident arrive et ouvre la porte du rez-de-chaussée. Louis se faufile en douce derrière lui et gravit les cinq étages qui le séparent de son appartement. Il s'arrête sur le palier avant de frapper à la porte. Celle-ci est entrouverte et laisse passer un filet de lumière dans la cage d'escalier. Il fronce les sourcils et s'infiltre silencieusement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Il se prend les pieds dans un tas de chaussures, et le bruit alerte sa mère.

\- Qui c'est ?

Sa voix provient du salon; il s'y précipite. Elle est allongée sur le canapé, un mec fin trentaine la surplombe, l'embrasse dans le cou, la touche et la caresse. Louis voit rouge; il l'attrape par son tee-shirt et le tire vers l'arrière. Le type s'énerve, ils commencent à s'insulter, à se pousser. L'homme se heurte la jambe contre la table basse, tout ça sous le regard mi-affolé, mi-amusé de sa mère qui se redresse lentement.

\- Vas-y dégage, lui crie Louis. Barre-toi.

\- Comment tu me parles ? Tu es qui, toi ? Je te connais même pas, parle-moi meilleur !

Emma reboutonne son chemisier sans hâte.

\- C'est mon fils, elle dit, comme si ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle pouvait être fière, mais plutôt une lourde et fâcheuse réalité.

\- Éduque-le, ton fils, c'est quoi ces manières ?

\- Tu nous laisses, deux minutes ? Elle demande - et c'est plus un ordre qu'une question. Deux minutes, tu attends dehors, je dois lui parler.

\- Parle-lui, oui.

\- Barre-toi, sale bâtard, ordonne Louis, prêt à lui sauter dessus.

Ils se retrouvent enfin seuls après que la porte a claqué et que son écho a résonné contre les murs solides du petit appartement. La lumière impitoyable du salon semble beaucoup trop forte tout à coup. Louis se tient en plein milieu et regarde sa mère s'allumer une cigarette. Il desserre un peu les poings.

\- Il m'aide avec le loyer, elle dit, puis le regarde. Tu vois ce que tu fais ?

\- Moi aussi je peux t'aider.

\- Ah, comment ? Tu vas braquer une banque avec tes collègues de la Busserine cette fois ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ?

\- Rien parce que tu les as laissé me renvoyer en taule. J'en sors à peine.

\- C'est un CEF, elle rectifie en croisant les jambes avant de tapoter sa cigarette contre le bord du cendrier.

\- C'est la même chose, il élève la voix. J'ai pris six mois, là, tu te rends compte ou pas?

\- Mais tu crois que j'avais mon mot à dire ? Hier, six heures du matin, ils m'appellent, allô Madame, vous devez venir avec tous les papiers de votre fils. Je me traîne jusque dans le neuvième pour parler avec ton éducatrice, elle me dit que la juge avait déjà pris la décision.

Louis ne dit rien. Il contracte la mâchoire, comme il a l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il est tendu.

\- Et tu crois que ça m'arrange qu'ils te gardent là-bas ? Moi, tant que t'es en CEF je touche plus tes allocs, tu le réalises j'espère ? J'ai que celles de la petite. Même avec les pensions c'est pas assez.

\- Ah, c'est une histoire d'allocs pour toi. J'suis des allocs, moi ?

\- Me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit.

Sur ces mots, Emma se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle va ouvrir une fenêtre et s'y accoude pour fumer. Elle est jolie, sa mère. Et assez jeune pour que la plupart de ses amis du quartier en parlent comme si c'était l'une de leurs cibles potentielles. Elle a de grands yeux bleus qui rassurent, mais elle a toujours l'air fatigué, et a depuis longtemps abandonné le combat pour redresser son fils. Elle l'aime, au fond, mais le peu de foi et d'énergie qu'elle a, elle le concentre plutôt sur sa petite sœur, et face à lui se contente assez souvent de feindre une émotion qui s'apparente à de la bienveillance.

Louis jette un œil au couloir sombre. Une porte est entrouverte et donne sur une chambre vide. Des lettres colorées épellent le prénom 'Louna' sur le bois, entouré de papillons autocollants.

\- Elle est où, la petite ?

\- Chez une copine à elle.

Louis soupire et la rejoint dans la cuisine.

\- Ça te fera du bien, quelques mois de plus. Et Mathilde m'a tout expliqué. C'est très bien encadré. On va t'apprendre un peu de discipline. Ils font même faire des stages.

\- Je veux pas y retourner, il proteste doucement, et à ce moment-là, il a plus l'air d'un enfant que du caïd qu'il aimait faire croire qu'il était. Maman... Je veux rentrer à la maison. Promis, je vais faire des efforts.

\- Y'a pas Maman. Vas-y, sors, s'il te plaît. Déjà que tu as fugué pour venir ici, tu veux empirer ton cas? Je veux pas que toute l'équipe se pointe à ma porte à cette heure-là. Ici c'est le premier endroit où ils viendront vérifier. Rentre avant d'avoir d'autres problèmes.

Contre toute attente, Louis va se réfugier dans ses bras. Il la serre fort, elle en est plutôt surprise. Elle éteint sa cigarette et lui rend son étreinte, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

\- Fais voir ta dent, mon bébé ?

Louis lui montre, elle grimace un peu.

\- Aïe. Bon. Quand tu sors on te mettra une dent en or.

\- Arrête.

\- Allez va. Je veux plus te voir ici. Je viendrai au parloir la semaine prochaine.

\- Promets.

\- Oh. Va-t'en, c'est bon.

Il lui sourit, fait un détour rapide par sa chambre pour s'emparer des quelques paquets de cigarettes qu'il avait volés dans un entrepôt pour les revendre et cachés sous son matelas, les fourre dans sa poche et quitte, juste au moment où l'amant de sa mère rentrait.

*

Assez vite, il se retrouve devant le grillage, qu'il escalade aisément avant d'atterrir dans la cour. Il se faufile entre les arbres et s'arrête net, à quelques mètres du mur sous sa fenêtre. Il a entendu un bruit; son sang se glace dans ses veines alors qu'il lève la tête vers la fenêtre voisine.

Harry est là, torse nu, un bras contre le bord de la fenêtre, une cigarette fumante entre les doigts. Il regarde Louis, secoue lentement la tête et de sa langue émet un petit "tsk-tsk-tsk" réprobateur. Louis est figé sur place; il lui suffirait d'ouvrir sa porte et d'alerter quelqu'un, et les problèmes pleuvraient sur lui.

Pourtant, Harry ne bouge pas. Il continue de fumer, la posture désinvolte, une sorte d'indolence qui le rend presque énervant. Alors, Louis ne perd pas de temps. Il grimpe le long de la gouttière pour atteindre la fenêtre; Harry observe chacun de ses mouvements avec minutie, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'intérieur.


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis son arrivée aux Cèdres de Marseille. Louis s'habitue au rythme des activités plutôt rapidement, il obéit sans causer de problème et, même s'il a trop de rancune pour se l'avouer, la vie au centre ne lui déplaît pas vraiment. Il ne tente plus de fuguer même s'il y pense assez souvent. Ses potes lui manquent; il ne les a pas vus depuis le braquage fatal où il s'était fait attraper, il y a plus de trois mois déjà.

Aux Cèdres, Dylan est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour lui. Louis ne mettrait pas sa vie entre ses mains, mais il le fait rire et il est moins coincé que d'autres, même si, lorsqu'il l'observe quelques fois, il a cette impression qu'il y a quelque chose d'intrinsèquement _mauvais_ chez ce garçon. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans sa manière de cracher au sol, ni cette tendance à réagir au quart de tour à la moindre micro-agression de la part d'autres pensionnaires. C'est autre chose – Louis n'en est pas encore tout à fait sûr.

Les mardis matin après le petit-déjeuner, la moitié du groupe se retrouve habituellement dans le grand jardin. Dans le cadre d'un projet qui devait s'étendre jusqu'à la fin du printemps, ils doivent s'acharner à construire une petite serre pour y faire pousser des fleurs et des légumes. Et ils se donnent du mal; tout se fait à la main, à la truelle et à la sueur de leur front. Ce matin-là, ils sont cinq. Harry se trouve dans son petit groupe; il se démène avec un gros sarcloir et semble être le seul à savoir le manier correctement. Parmi les adultes qui les surveillent et les guident, la psychologue l'observe de près, assise sur l'un des bancs autour de la table de pique-nique. Elle croque dans sa pomme et l'interpelle. Harry se retourne, à bout de souffle – même s'il essaie de le cacher – et place sa main contre son front pour se protéger du soleil.

\- Tu viendras me voir dans mon bureau avant déjeuner... qu'on fasse le point.

Il hausse les épaules. 

\- En tout cas, tu te débrouilles très bien. Regarde, quand tu finis, tu peux donner un coup de main aux autres? J'ai l'impression que Louis a besoin d'aide.

Le concerné, lui aussi haletant et en sueur sous le soleil tapant, la foudroie du regard. Il n'est pas habitué à ce genre de travail physique, et n'apprécie pas vraiment qu'on le fasse remarquer. D'un coup sec, il plante sa pelle-bêche dans la terre mal labourée et attend Harry de pied ferme. Ce dernier s'approche, hésitant dans ses gestes.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'aide, marmonne Louis.

\- Bah tu le fais mal. Regarde.

Harry ignore son attitude et s'empare de la pelle pour lui montrer comment la tenir, la bonne posture à avoir et le geste adéquat. Louis le regarde faire, immobile, les sourcils froncés, convaincu que sa manière à lui était la bonne. Parmi toute cette mauvaise foi, il ne manque pas de remarquer combien ses biceps se contractent sous l'effort et comment sa peau luit sous le soleil.

Assez vite, Harry lui tend la pelle d'un geste ferme; Louis s'en empare et s'éloigne un peu. Il a envie de fumer. D'ailleurs, il voit Amaury et Ali qui fument ensemble, cachés derrière un arbre, plus loin dans la cour. Il a vite réalisé que l'interdiction de fumer n'était qu'une simple formalité pour polir la réputation du centre lorsque les contrôleurs viennent pour rédiger un rapport de constat. Il a même déjà vu Antoine, l'un des éducateurs, offrir un paquet entier à Ali.

Alors, sous le regard d'au moins trois éducateurs, il fouille dans sa poche et se sort une cigarette qu'il allume. Il tire dessus, sentant toute la tension le quitter peu à peu.

\- Eh Madame ! s'écrie Amaury, sortant de sa cachette. Vu qu'on va faire pousser des trucs y'a moyen on fait pousser de la beuh ?

\- De la quoi ?

\- De la beuh !

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, et revenez travailler, vous deux.

Louis retrousse ses manches et coince la clope au coin de sa bouche avant de jeter un regard en coin à son voisin. Harry a retiré son tee-shirt qu'il a balancé quelque part près d'un grand cèdre. Il travaille torse nu, vêtu seulement d'un jogging gris, son boxer visible au-dessus de la bande élastique, et une chaîne dorée autour de son cou.

Louis se remet au travail et s'efforce de l'ignorer.

Il baisse les yeux lorsqu'il sent quelque chose se frotter à sa cheville. C'est un chat au pelage tout blanc, et il ne semble pas être très bien nourri; ses côtes ressortent un peu. C'est le même genre de chat qu'il voit traîner sous les voitures au quartier, ceux sur qui les gamins s'amusent à lancer des cailloux pour les chasser ou leur faire peur. Louis l'éloigne de lui avec son pied, sans grande considération.

\- Oh, fais doucement avec elle, s'indigne Harry en le voyant faire. Tu vas lui faire mal, brute que tu es.

Harry s'approche et s'accroupit au sol, époussetant ses mains couvertes de terre pour caresser le chat et l'inviter à venir s'installer sur ses cuisses. Il finit par s'asseoir en tailleur. C'est curieux – il n'a jamais eu l'air aussi petit. Et il n'a jamais traité rien ni personne avec autant de délicatesse.

\- Elle ? demande Louis.

\- Oui, il marmonne, puis se tourne vers la psychologue qui les regarde toujours avec attendrissement. Il reste du saumon de hier ?

\- Je crois bien, oui. Je vais en ramener.

Louis cède. Il s'accroupit face à lui et regarde le chat se blottir contre Harry, ronronnant sous ses caresses.

\- Elle s'appelle Osiris.

Louis tend la main pour la toucher, Harry le met en garde :

\- Tu fais doucement, j'ai dit.

\- C'est bon, oh.

\- Elle est fragile. Elle mange pas bien. Mais elle est pas à nous.

\- Qui l'a appelée Osiris ?

\- .... Shaïma.

Il continue de la caresser sans même lever les yeux vers Louis. Ses mains semblent rêches et calleuses; ses jointures sont rouges et se rétablissent tout juste d'avoir été écorchées lors d'une bagarre, et pourtant, contre Osiris, elles semblaient plus douces que jamais.

\- Elle a eu des petits il y a un mois, je sais pas où elle les cache... J'ai demandé si on pouvait adopter toute la famille, comme ça on les nourrit et ils crèvent pas de faim, mais c'est mort parce qu'au centre ils doivent déjà s'occuper de dix animaux sauvages.

Louis n'a pas l'air de comprendre, alors Harry explique :

\- Je parle de nous.

Louis esquisse un petit sourire en coin, peu sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une blague – il en a la confirmation quand Harry se met à rire. La psychologue revient avec une petite assiette remplie des restes du repas de la veille qu'elle place au sol pour Osiris. Cette dernière bondit pratiquement pour les dévorer.

\- Toi aussi, je veux te voir, Louis, dit-elle. Tu viendras demain à neuf heures. Tout le monde a un suivi, ici.

*

S'il y a une chose que Louis a de plus en plus de mal à comprendre, c'est cette animosité qu'a Dylan à l'égard de Harry. À son arrivée, cela se comprenait peut-être; Harry n'était pas très commode à priori, il partageait visiblement le même sale caractère que lui et semblait vivre pour le conflit. Mais au fil des jours, et en les observant, il n'était pas difficile de constater que c'était plutôt Dylan qui le cherchait et qui le provoquait délibérément. Louis se dit qu'ils ont des comptes à régler, et refuse de s'en mêler, même s'il trouve injustifié ce genre de comportement.

À son humble avis, Harry n'est peut-être pas si terrible qu'il en a l'air. Louis et lui ne se parlent pas, ne se côtoient pas vraiment, mais ils ne battent pas non plus, pas comme au tout début. Et plus curieux encore, nombreuses sont les fois où leurs regards se croisent lors des repas.

Louis préfère ne pas s'attarder sur ce que cela peut signifier.

Le vendredi, Harry et Shaïma sont de service pour le déjeuner. Ils aident les cuisiniers à préparer le repas pendant que les autres nettoient encore leurs chambres. Depuis la petite salle de détente, Louis a une vue assez claire sur la cuisine. Il est assis dans le canapé, avec Ali et Dylan, qui, jusqu'ici, se ramollissait le cerveau devant la télévision, léthargique comme il aime tant l'être. Dylan se désintéresse de l'écran lorsqu'il les voit tous les deux dans la cuisine, occupés à trancher des légumes et à rigoler ensemble. Il plisse les yeux. Louis le remarque :

\- Tu l'aimes ? il demande, allant droit au but.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Qui ça, ta mère, qui ça ? À ton avis.

\- T'es malade ? s'indigne Dylan en croisant les bras. Je m'en fous complet d'elle. C'est une sauvage, c'te fille, la vérité. Ali, mon frère, montre-lui ton nez, qu'il voie un peu.

\- Même moi j'ai capté, confirme Ali avec un sourire idiot. Ça se voit à dix kilomètres, gros, tu la veux. Toujours tu la regardes comme si c'était un bigmac pendant ramadan.

\- Ferme ta gueule, toi. Même si je la voulais je veux pas finir comme toi, regarde ta tête maintenant gros, elle t'a niqué. Jamais ton nez il sera pareil qu'avant. On dirait Zlatan.

\- Elle te fera pas de mal si tu t'y prends comme un gentleman, fait remarquer Louis. C'est une fille, c'est tout, c'est pas un... j'sais pas... c'est pas un animal. Elle a fait ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'est pas compliqué. En plus t'es jaloux, je le sens d'ici.

\- Sur ma mère, je vais vous niquer tous les deux, insiste Dylan. Je veux rien avec elle.

\- Continue de nier, répond Ali. Quand elle va se barrer bientôt on va bien rigoler.

Ils ont beau en rire, mais il n'y a rien de drôle dans ce petit pincement que Louis ressent en les voyant ensemble dans la cuisine. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il y a de si amusant à éplucher des carottes, ni pourquoi ils doivent se tenir si proches l'un de l'autre. Lui-même aime bien Shaïma. Elle se mêle de ses affaires, elle ne cherche personne et joue au foot mieux que tout le monde ici. Et puis il se dit qu'il doit être difficile d'être la seule fille dans un établissement qui menace d'exploser sous la quantité de testostérone.

Il n'arrive pas vraiment à identifier la source de ce malaise, alors au fond, il se convainc qu'il est un peu jaloux de Harry, lui aussi, parce que cette hypothèse l'apaise plus que l'alternative.

Au déjeuner, comme il fait très beau, ils mangent tous dehors sur les tables de pique-nique avec les deux éducateurs de permanence. 

Les repas sont généralement un moment calme et relativement agréable. Même les adultes s'y plaisent. Les conflits ne sont pas rares mais ne se prolongent jamais au-delà d'un avertissement de la part de Moussa. Aujourd'hui est une exception.

Harry et Shaïma arrivent en dernier. Ils rigolent ensemble – elle lui sourit, ce qui est rare d'après tout le monde. Elle est plutôt taciturne de nature et s'occupe seule, mais avec lui, elle devient une toute autre personne. Et Dylan n'apprécie pas forcément.

Shaïma va s'asseoir, et alors que Harry fait le tour de la table, Dylan le fait trébucher en lui bloquant la route avec sa jambe. Sans surprise, Harry tombe, mais se relève presqu'aussitôt, et sans ménagement il le tire hors du banc par le col de son tee-shirt. Ils commencent à se battre sur la pelouse, encouragés par les cris des autres garçons alors que Moussa se lève pour aller les séparer. Ça tape en rythme sur la table, ça crie « _Wooorldstar! Wooorldstar! Wooorldstar !_ » – mais si quelqu'un n'est pas impressionné, c'est bien Shaïma. Elle a les joues pleines de nourriture et mâche tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était, rabattant sa capuche sur son épaisse chevelure frisée.

Lorsque Moussa les sépare enfin, Harry est par terre, les joues roses et les vêtements tachés par la terre encore humide de la petite averse du matin. Il respire fort, son torse se soulève et se rabaisse rapidement.

\- On fait quoi pour toi, Harry ? Une note d'incident au juge, c'est ça ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

\- Mais je lui ai rien fait, putain, tu l'as vu ! proteste Harry, hors de lui. Tu l'as vu ou pas, Moussa? C'est lui, ce sale bâtard il m'a fait tomber pour aucune raison !.... Marre-toi, la con de tes morts, tu vas voir. Si y'a quelqu'un qui mérite une note d'incident au juge c'est pas moi.

Il se relève, encore secoué.

\- Fais ton taf, oh !

\- Viens avec moi, lui dit Moussa, calmement. On va rentrer là, on va parler.

Harry accepte et le suit, non pas sans se retourner une dernière fois vers Dylan.

\- Tu vas voir toi. Regarde.

\- Regarde quoi, se marre Dylan. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Fils de pute, va.

\- Regarde.

Ils disparaissent à l'intérieur et le déjeuner reprend son cours normal.

Louis se tourne vers Shaïma, qui est toujours en train de manger.

\- Ils font souvent ça ? Eux deux, là.

\- ...Ouais, je sais pas. On dirait ils vont mourir si ça part pas en bastonnade une fois tous les trois jours.

\- Tu l'aimes bien, Harry ?

\- Ça va, il est gentil. Il est pas méchant, hein, faut pas croire. C'est l'autre, là, elle dit en désignant discrètement Dylan d'un signe de tête. Le taré. Il le cherche. Il se prend la tête qu'avec lui, c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire.

*

Les pensionnaires n'ont qu'une enseignante titulaire qui vient trois jours par semaine. Elle leur fait la classe en demi-groupe pour s'assurer de veiller aux besoins de chacun. On leur avait donné l'instruction formelle de l'appeler par son nom, Madame Devillier, mais en classe, elle leur a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas nécessaire et que s'ils le souhaitaient, ils pouvaient l'appeler Lise. Lise est gentille, douce, et ne s'énerve jamais; elle aurait plutôt sa place dans une classe de prématernelle, mais la plupart sont bien contents de l'avoir au centre. Elle fait preuve d'une patience et d'un dévouement à son travail que d'autres lui envient secrètement.

Elle fait suivre un programme personnalisé pour chaque groupe, selon leur niveau et le temps qu'ils ont passé à être déscolarisés. Il s'agit d'abord et avant tout de consolider toutes les bases en calcul, écriture, lecture et compréhension de texte.

Louis n'a jamais été très doué à l'école. Il était passé en seconde générale avec une justesse extrême et depuis, ses résultats n'avaient rien de très brillant. Il travaillait quand bon lui semblait, ne se pointait en classe pas plus d'une fois par semaine et ne portait que très peu d'intérêt envers les options de parcours qu'on lui proposait. En CEF, comme il a trop de temps à perdre et nulle part où aller, il se dit que faire des efforts ne lui ferait pas de mal. Surtout que Lise s'investit dans le suivi de tous et chacun, et cela lui donne envie de travailler. Elle les encourage à lire des livres qu'elle apporte elle-même – il apprend au premier cours que Harry les a tous lus, sans faute.

D'ailleurs, Harry semble être le seul à ne pas être complètement perdu. Habituellement, ce n'est que lorsque personne d'autre ne connaît la réponse que Lise lui accorde la parole. Louis suppose que sa scolarité n'a pas été aussi chaotique que la sienne. Et il se surprend à vouloir en apprendre plus sur la véritable énigme que représente Harry.

\- Tout le monde a fini ? demande Lise en se promenant entre les tables.

\- Madame c'était du vieux français, c'est chaud, j'ai rien compris, se plaint Youssef.

\- C'était pas du vieux français, elle corrige. Si c'était le cas, ça se lirait plutôt comme du latin, et là vous n'auriez rien compris. Là, c'était un peu plus soutenu, mais ça devrait pas être impossible. Quelqu'un n'a pas terminé ?

Personne ne répond.

Louis regarde en direction de Harry, qui pour une fois, ne leur prête pas attention. Lui regarde plutôt par la fenêtre. Il a retourné sa feuille contre son bureau, le coude appuyé contre le bois, la joue au creux de sa paume.

\- Très bien. Qui peut me faire un petit résumé ? Dans vos mots, hein, pas besoin de relire. Vous me dites ce que vous avez compris... Ou si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous savez à propos du mythe... Harry, tiens. Ça va, tu es avec nous ?

Le concerné se rassoit correctement, visiblement très peu motivé.

\- Méduse, bah... C'est une femme. Elle a des serpents à la place des cheveux et elle pétrifie les gens quand elle les regarde.

Lise s'assoit sur la surface d'un grand bureau. Elle lui sourit.

\- C'est bien. Et le mythe, alors ? On parlait de Persée tout à l'heure. On disait qu'il avait pour mission de ramener la tête de Méduse au roi Polydectès. Qui c'est, exactement, Méduse ?

\- Madame, c'est pas plutôt Médusa ? intervient Léo, un peu perdu. Parce que Nekfeu dans Tempête il dit _C'est comme si leur cœur avait regardé les deux yeux de Médusa._

\- On dit Méduse en français, généralement. Alors, Harry ?

\- C'est la fille de... _il s'arrête pour regarder sa feuille._ Phorcys, et Céto... Et les gens ils disaient qu'elle était très belle au début. Et qu'elle avait des cheveux magnifiques.

\- C'est juste. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé, alors ? Comment est-ce qu'elle est devenue... l'affreuse Méduse qu'on connaît tous ?

\- Je sais pas, il affirme avec assurance tout en la regardant dans les yeux, comme s'il essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

\- Tu as ta feuille devant toi, tu peux regarder c'est pas interdit, hein. Tu étais bien parti. Et je sais que tu sais.

\- J'ai dit je sais pas putain, c'est bon on est six, demande à quelqu'un d'autre.

Lise ne s'offense pas; au contraire elle s'inquiète un peu face à sa réaction. Venu de sa part, c'était assez inhabituel, lui qui était plutôt doué en cours et qui prêtait un réel intérêt à la littérature.

\- Bon. Qui sait, alors ?

\- Moi je sais.

\- Vas-y, Zach, on t'écoute.

\- Alors c'est Poséidon, il a violé Méduse dans le temple qui avait été construit pour Athéna. Et du coup Athéna elle était zehef...

\- Zehef ?

\- Bah elle était en colère en gros. Elle a parlé à Méduse après son viol, elle était là, ouais, mon temple il était sacré et t'es allée te faire sauter dedans, t'as pas honte ? Donc Athéna elle l'a punie, aussi parce qu'elle était jalouse vu que Méduse elle est plus belle qu'elle. Elle lui a jeté un sort qui a transformé ses cheveux en serpents, et les gens qui la regardent dans les yeux ils se transforment en pierre. Et après, Persée, un mec qu'elle connaît même pas, il est venu la décapiter pour un pari en gros, elle a vraiment pris cher, miskina.

\- Voilà, en résumé, c'est ça. Avant de lire cette version du mythe, est-ce que ça vous avait déjà traversé l'esprit, le fait que Méduse puisse être en réalité une victime, avant d'être un monstre ?

\- Je peux sortir ? demande Harry soudainement.

\- C'est urgent ?

\- Je vais vomir.

\- Vas-y, alors. Tu as besoin qu'on t'accompagne ?

Harry ne répond pas et sort en trombe de la salle. Lorsqu'il revient, il est tout blanc. Il se rassoit à sa place malgré le fait que Lise insiste pour qu'il aille voir l'infirmière. Il garde le silence pendant le reste du cours. À la fin de l'heure, le petit groupe sort pour regagner leurs chambres. Lise fait signe à Harry de rester pour lui parler. Louis flâne devant l'entrée, conscient que sa curiosité lui coûterait sûrement la vie un jour. Le couloir est vide; quelques éducateurs l'interrogent sur sa présence, il prétexte avoir besoin de parler à sa prof, et qu'elle s'entretient avec quelqu'un.

Il n'entend rien; Lise a pris soin de fermer la porte, mais à travers la petite fenêtre, il voit qu'elle a sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, qu'elle semble le réconforter, peut-être. Quant à lui, il a la mâchoire crispée, les yeux qui brillent un peu, comme s'il allait pleurer mais qu'il se retenait. Il lui explique quelque chose, et cela n'a pas l'air très facile à avouer. C'est à ce moment que Louis se dit qu'il est probablement indiscret de l'épier plus longtemps.

Il fait demi-tour. Il n'a pas franchi la moitié du couloir que la porte s'ouvre derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce tu foutais là ?

Louis se retourne alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui. Il n'a pas vraiment peur de lui. À vrai dire, il n'a jamais ressenti grand-chose par rapport à Harry, si ce n'est peut-être un brin de pitié au tout début, et cette curiosité bourgeonnante des derniers jours. À la lumière de ces faits, Louis s'approche jusqu'à se tenir droit devant lui. Harry n'est même pas tendu, il est juste las, et dépité, comme si cet entretien avec Lise l'avait drainé de tout.

Harry laisse son regard se promener sur son visage, s'arrêtant momentanément sur la cicatrice de sa lèvre fendue avant de remonter vers ses yeux.

Louis sent qu'il devrait lui dire quelque chose. C'est le moment idéal; ils sont seuls, et pour une fois, Harry n'est pas sur le qui-vive.

\- Tu nous écoutais ?

\- Non, il nie immédiatement. J'ai rien entendu. Je passais, c'est tout. Mais... Tu... Tu vas bien ?

\- ... Ça te regarde pas.

Louis n'insiste pas. Harry le dépasse et se précipite vers les escaliers avant de disparaître à l'étage.

*

Le lendemain matin, alors que tous les pensionnaires s'affairaient à nettoyer leur chambre de fond en comble, Louis avait laissé la serpillère de côté et s'était allongé sur son lit encore défait, les genoux remontés, un grand cahier bleu appuyé à la verticale contre ses cuisses et un crayon en main. Le sol séchait encore et il avait ouvert la fenêtre. Il n'avait nettoyé que ce qu'il pouvait facilement atteindre et ne voyait pas le but de se donner autant de mal. En jetant un coup d'œil aux autres chambres, il voit que certains déplacent les meubles pour atteindre les coins. _Quelle perte d'énergie._

Il a laissé sa porte entrouverte; Dylan rentre discrètement et referme derrière lui. Louis cache immédiatement son cahier sous son oreiller et se redresse sur le lit.

\- Tu veux quoi, d'où tu rentres dans ma chambre comme ça, c'est pas chez ta mère ici.

\- Ta gueule.

Cette fois, il a l'air sérieux. Il verrouille et s'approche du lit au bord duquel il s'assoit. De la poche de son survêt il sort un petit sachet en plastique qu'il lui tend. Louis fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

\- C'est du shit, il explique. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Tu veux ?

Sans hésitation, Louis tend la main pour s'en saisir. Et, bien sûr, il aurait dû s'y attendre, Dylan le reprend et le remet dans sa poche. Il le regarde sérieusement.

\- Tu vas faire un truc pour moi.

Louis a déjà envie de refuser; une requête de la part de Dylan ne pouvait être qu'une mission-suicide.

\- Cette nuit, ou dès que tu peux, tu vas aller dans le bureau des éducateurs. Là-bas, y'a un classeur sur une étagère... Dessus, c'est écrit DIPC. Tu l'ouvres, tu trouves celui de Harry et tu me dis ce qu'il y a écrit dedans.

\- Mais t'es obsédé avec lui en fait. Lâche-le, non ?

\- Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ?

\- Je prends la défense de personne, c'est toi qui es bizarre. Et puis pourquoi tu le fais pas toi-même?

Dylan hésite d'abord. Il réfléchit, parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'il sache qu'il est illettré, alors il invente.

\- Parce que... Parce que moi, si j'ai un autre problème avec la direction, ils vont en faire part au juge et après je serai dans la merde. Et ça... ça, c'est trop grave comme délit, tu comprends. Toi encore, ça peut passer si tu te fais prendre. Moi je tiens à un fil, mon gars.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Pourquoi je risquerais ma vie pour toi ?

\- Écoute. Tu veux ou tu veux pas ? Moi je m'en fous, gros, tu le prends pas je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Il a personne de son côté l'autre bâtard. Je veux savoir je vais le savoir, avec ou sans ton aide.

Et, étrangement, ce simple argument convainc Louis d'accepter. Pas parce qu'il a particulièrement envie de découvrir ce qui se cache dans le passé de Harry, mais plutôt parce qu'il a réfléchi, et il ne préfère pas qu'un pote de Dylan mette la main sur ce genre d'information pour aller tout lui raconter par la suite. Il ne connaît pas vraiment Harry, mais il se doute qu'il doit y avoir de véritables horreurs dans ce document; horreurs qui, entre les mains de la mauvaise personne, pourraient devenir réalité. Il préfère s'en charger lui-même, et filtrer ce qui doit être filtré.

\- Vas-y, c'est bon, je le fais. Donne le shit.

Dylan le lui donne, comme promis.

\- Je veux être sûr que tu le fasses. Alors quand tu le feras, tu viendras me donner la date à laquelle il est entré, et quand il va sortir aussi. C'est écrit dedans. Et moi je les connais.

\- C'est bon. Barre-toi, maintenant.

\- Mon gars... Tu es la veine, toi.

Satisfait et réjoui, Dylan se penche pour l'embrasser sur le crâne et ébouriffer ses cheveux. Louis trouve tout cela assez malsain, et il le chasse avec ses pieds.

*

Étonnamment, l'accès au bureau n'a pas été si compliqué. Ce n'était même pas verrouillé, mais les gardes de nuit faisaient leur ronde dans le bâtiment, alors il fallait être discret.   
Il trouve le classeur, se cache sous un grand bureau et cherche parmi les dossiers, éclairé à la lumière de son briquet. Ses doigts le brûlent; il voudrait lire les dossiers de tout le monde, car ils sont tous là, à sa portée. Mais il s'empare seulement de celui de Harry et note d'abord les dates d'entrée et de sortie sur un petit papier. Il voit aussi la photo d'identité en haut de la feuille; Harry a les cheveux un peu plus courts, il regarde droit dans l'objectif, et la cicatrice sur sa joue était visiblement encore fraîche et rouge. Puis, il se met à lire, inconscient encore du véritable film d'horreur qui se trouvait quelques lignes plus bas. Il comprend vite pourquoi ce genre de document n'est accessible qu'à la directrice et à la psychologue.

Ses deux parents étaient toxicomanes. Ils ont perdu la garde de Harry trois semaines après sa naissance, suite à l'intervention des services sociaux qui ont jugé que les parents étaient incompétents et que leur appartement était un terrible environnement pour élever un enfant. On leur avait déjà retiré leur fille pour la même raison, trois ans plus tôt. Il est écrit que Harry naît même avec une addiction à l'héroïne car sa mère se droguait pendant la grossesse. Il est d'abord placé chez sa tante, dont le mari l'agresse sexuellement jusqu’à ses 14 ans. Ce même homme finit par tuer sa femme peu après, _devant lui_. Il perd la garde de l'adolescent et est incarcéré à vie. Harry vit en foyer jusqu'à l'âge de seize ans, et s'ensuit une liste des délits divers commis sur plusieurs années – vols avec violence, braquages, trafic de stupéfiants, toute la panoplie – jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse en CEF en décembre dernier, une alternative conditionnelle à la prison. Il s'était fait prendre lors d'une violente descente dans les quartiers nord de Marseille.

Lorsque Louis referme le dossier, il a l'impression de s'être pris un coup en plein estomac. Parmi toutes les choses qu'il a regrettées dans sa vie, lire ce texte se trouvait dangereusement près du sommet. Il a envie de vomir.

Cette nuit-là, il ne dort pas. Et le lendemain, lorsque Dylan vient chercher ce qu'il lui a promis, Louis invente.

\- Son père il était jamais là. Il était merdique à l'école. Il vendait du shit. Y'a eu une descente. C'est tout.

Dylan le regarde longtemps, ce matin-là. Ils sont ensemble dans le jardin, cachés sous l'ombre d'un grand cèdre. Il examine l'expression de Louis, comme s'il comptait repérer quelque chose sur son visage qui dit qu'il ment. Louis reste de marbre. Alors, Dylan retrousse les lèvres; il semble satisfait.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Près d'un mois après son arrivée, Louis obtient un stage en tant que garçon de café dans une petite chaîne locale qui accepte d'embaucher les mineurs délinquants du centre, dans le cadre d'une formation, le but étant d'acquérir un maximum d'expérience dans une variété de domaines pour trouver ce qui leur plaît.

Il fait beau, et la vie urbaine lui manquait un peu. Il se trouve plutôt pas mal dans son uniforme tout noir, il a même fait des efforts pour se coiffer. Il se débrouille bien, d'après le patron et les autres employés. Il ramène quelques verres en cuisine et se concentre pour balancer les nouvelles commandes sur son bras. Son patron l'observe.

\- Le sourire quand tu sers les gens s'il te plaît, Louis. On n'est pas à Paris ici.

Un peu agacé, Louis sourit de manière exagérée, lui dévoilant toutes ses dents, incluant celle qui est cassée.

\- ... Laisse tomber, en fait, s'esclaffe le vieil homme. T'étais bien comme t'étais. Va te falloir un dentier bientôt. Allez va.

Il va faire une dernière tournée des tables, nettoie ce qui doit être nettoyé, et puis revient en cuisine.

\- Ça te plaît, la restauration ? lui demande son patron depuis son petit bureau.

Louis hausse les épaules. À côté de son patron se tient Mathilde, son éducatrice référente. Elle a mis ses lunettes de vue et elle est occupée à rédiger un rapport.

\- Ça va. C'est pas si mal. Mais je veux tester d'autres trucs avant... Y'a un stage de découverte mécanique automobile et carrosserie... J'aimerais essayer d'abord.

\- C'est bien. Tu essaies, tu regardes. En tout cas, si ça t'intéresse... Une fois que tu sors tu peux venir me voir. Ça pourrait s'arranger.

Louis n'y croit pas vraiment. Il se dit qu'il doit dire ça à tous les stagiaires – mais là encore, où est l'intérêt ?

Il ne se voit pas travailler dans un café. Il fait des efforts seulement pour qu'on ne le renvoie pas au centre ce matin-là.

On lui propose de prendre une pause de dix minutes. Il demande s'il peut aller dehors, Mathilde s'y oppose, son patron insiste parce qu'il ne veut pas que Louis fume à l'intérieur et il promet de le surveiller. Alors, réjoui, Louis défait son tablier et il sort pour prendre sa pause.

Il se retrouve face au rond-point de la place Castellane et de la grande fontaine Cantini; c'est une journée torride, pas un nuage dans le ciel, et pas une bouffée de vent pour faire se balancer les feuilles des palmiers qui bordent la route. Il plisse des yeux face au soleil, s'allume une clope et s'adosse au mur en regardant les voitures et les motos qui vrombissent devant lui.

Durant ces moments-là, il a du mal à ne pas penser à sa liberté qu'il n'avait plus, et surtout à sa mère. Malgré sa promesse, qui n'en était pas une en réalité, elle n'était pas venue le voir après une semaine, ne lui avait même pas passé un coup de fil alors qu'elle avait été mise au courant des heures ouvrables. Cela le blessait un peu, de voir tous les autres pensionnaires téléphoner à leur famille ou passer un moment avec eux le weekend. Il se souvient de la fois où le père d'Ali était venu jouer au foot avec eux. Ce jour-là, il s'était demandé ce que ça faisait, de grandir avec un père à ses côtés. Il n'en saurait rien. Si Emma mentionnait son père, ce n'était que pour le traiter de « chien d'la casse ».

Il relativise. Au moins, il a encore une mère. Certains, au centre, ne pouvaient même pas en dire autant.

Et surtout un en particulier.

Lorsqu'il entend un verre se casser en terrasse, il se retourne rapidement. Un client a foncé dans l'un des serveurs sans faire exprès. Le patron se précipite pour l'aider, et Louis n'a que quelques secondes pour réfléchir, pendant que l'attention n'est plus sur lui. Assez vite, sa décision est prise. Il écrase sa cigarette sous le talon de sa chaussure et se précipite dans les escaliers qui mènent à la bouche de métro.

Il émerge quelques stations plus loin et marche environ un kilomètre vers le collège de sa petite sœur. Il s'arrête devant la grande grille et scanne la cour de récré pour la retrouver parmi tous ces enfants. Il la repère assez rapidement; c'est une petite brune aux cheveux ondulés, attachés en une queue de cheval. Il la reconnaît à son pull rouge, elle est sous le préau avec des copines.

\- Oh Louna ! il s'écrie.

La petite se retourne soudainement, fronçant les sourcils. Louis lui fait signe de s'approcher.

\- Viens voir.

Elle l'ignore et invite ses copines à s'éloigner.

\- Oh j'te parle, viens là ! Deux minutes !

Elle soupire et s'approche de la grille. Elle n'est pas très contente; ses copines l'attendent sous le préau et elles rigolent entre elles. Louis s'accroupit pour être un peu plus à son niveau, il la regarde bien. Cela fait près de quatre mois qu'il ne l'a pas vue. Elle ressemble plus à leur mère qu'à lui; ce qui est plutôt normal, ils n'ont pas le même père. Elle a les yeux noisette, lui les a bleus. Elle n'a que onze ans, mais elle a déjà ce petit regard méprisant que sa mère maîtrise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu me fous la honte.

\- T'es pas contente de me voir ? Ça fait quatre mois.

\- Vas-y, dis ce que tu veux, là.

\- À quelle heure tu sors ?

\- Quinze heures, pourquoi.

\- Y'a pas moyen tu sors avant ?

\- T'as craqué, je veux pas de problèmes.

\- Écoute. Quinze heures, tu sors et tu me rejoins. Je serai au café là-bas, au bout de la rue, et je t'attendrai. Tu vas m'accompagner voir maman. Si je suis avec toi elle va m'ouvrir la porte.

\- Elle veut pas de toi, maman, c'est nul comme plan.

\- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Tu sors et tu me rejoins c'est tout. Vas-y, là.

À quinze heures, comme prévu, Louna le rejoint, son sac se balançant sur une épaule. Elle le lui donne pour qu'il le porte, se plaignant qu'il était trop lourd. Louis s'exécute. Il sait choisir ses batailles, et celle-ci n'en vaut pas la peine.

Son plan fonctionne. Au cinquième étage, c'est Louna qui frappe et qui se fait entendre. Emma lui ouvre et Louis se précipite à l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne puisse le retenir.

Elle ne dit rien, se contente de le foudroyer du regard, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine alors que Louis va tranquillement prendre place sur un fauteuil.

\- Toi, tu t'arrêteras pas jusqu'à ce que la police vienne frapper à ma porte. C'est ça ? Tu veux me causer des problèmes ? Tu fais exprès ?

\- Tu m'as pas appelé, il dit simplement. T'es pas venue.

\- Sérieusement, elle soupire. Tu me gonfles. J'ai même pas l'énergie pour en parler. J'étais occupée, j'avais pas le temps. Là je suis fatiguée, je rentre du travail, je-

\- Du travail, il répète en hochant lentement la tête. Ah, tu travailles maintenant. T'es salariée et tout ? Bravo.

\- Oui. J'essaie d'arranger les choses, et ça c'est pas possible quand tu te pointes ici pour-

\- Si t'as un travail, reprends-moi. T'as entendu la directrice, ce qu'elle a dit ? Une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis là-bas c'est parce que tu travaillais pas.

\- Ça suffit. Je sais pas ce qui te fait penser que ma parole est plus forte que celle de la juge, mais va falloir que ça rentre une fois pour toute. Tu m'écoutes là. Regarde-moi. Tu fais ton temps, tu fais ce que t'as à faire, tu sors, tu te trouves un taf comme tout le monde, et après on pourra parler. Là j'essaie de faire les choses bien pour la petite. Arrête de foutre la merde dans ma vie.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait, mon temps. Tu sais quoi ? Crache-moi à la gueule si tu me revois.

Emma lève les yeux au ciel. Ce genre de paroles, elle y est habituée. Combien de fois il avait menacé de disparaitre et de ne plus jamais revenir. Combien de fois il était allé passer un séjour chez une connaissance, seulement pour revenir en douce après quatre jours et lui demander pardon... Elle ne le prend pas au sérieux.

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Quand je sors, je veux que tu sois parti.

Elle s'enferme dans la salle de bain, et Louis va rejoindre sa sœur qui goûte dans la cuisine. Il s'arrête net. Au pied de la table se trouve un petit transat pour bébé... avec un bébé à l'intérieur, qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de six mois.

\- C'est quoi ça encore ?

\- C'est Romain, explique Louna en croquant dans sa tartine. C'est le fils de Joël.

\- C'est qui ça, Joël ?

\- Le gars de maman, oh, suis un peu.

\- Il est pas à elle, si ?

\- Bah non, tu sais pas compter ?

Louis tire un tabouret pour s'asseoir devant le petit. Il le regarde babiller et sourire pendant un moment, et puis il se penche pour le soulever.

\- Arrête, l'avertit Louna. Lui fais pas de mal, il est petit, c'est pas sa faute.

\- Ça va pas ? Je vais pas le blesser.

Louis place ses mains sous les aisselles du bébé pour le maintenir en hauteur. Il lui fait des grimaces pour l'amuser, et Romain se met à rire. Louna fronce les sourcils face à cette scène.

\- Elle a quoi ta dent...

Louis l'ignore, et il le fait s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Doucement, il détache le petit collier en or autour du cou de Romain, puis son bracelet, et les range dans sa poche.

\- Ça se fait pas, Louis... Ça se fait vraiment pas... T'as pas honte ? T'es trop mauvais.

\- Tu te tais.

Il repose le bébé puis d'un pas rapide, quitte l'appartement. Il n'a plus beaucoup de temps.

*

\- Combien ça vaut ?

Louis s'accoude au comptoir d'un acheteur d'or, dans un petit kiosque près du marché de Noailles. Il tapote impatiemment sur la surface vitrée avec son briquet pendant que l'homme inspecte le collier et le bracelet de tous côtés. Il les pèse, puis lui répond :

\- Le collier, 250... Le bracelet, 150.

Il a à peine le temps de récupérer les 400 euros et de les ranger dans sa poche qu'une voiture vient se garer sur le côté de la petite rue marchande. Une femme en sort, il la reconnaît tout de suite et il comprend que sa petite aventure se termine ici. C'est Mathilde, et à la voir, elle semble avoir couru un véritable marathon. Elle fait le tour pour ouvrir la porte côté passager.

\- Tu rentres.

Il obéit sans faire d'histoire. Le trajet de retour vers le centre se fait d'abord dans un silence pesant. Puis Mathilde se calme enfin assez pour pouvoir lui parler normalement.

\- Comment tu m'as trouvé ? il demande.

\- Ta petite sœur. Elle savait que tu serais ici.

\- Ah ouais.

\- Tu réalises qu'il y aura des conséquences pour ce que t'as fait là ?

Louis pose sa tempe contre la vitre.

\- Je suis allé voir ma mère. Vous allez me punir parce que j'ai vu ma mère ?

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot. Tu me laisses pas le choix, là. T'as pas complété ta première journée de stage, t'as fugué et tu comptes t'en sortir ? Mais tu te crois où ? Je suis désolée, on essaie de t'aider du mieux qu'on peut, on est indulgents, mais y'a des limites. Là, c'est direct une note d'incident à la juge.

\- Je m'en fous, faites ce que vous voulez. J'ai plus rien à perdre.

*

Louis est bien content d'avoir tout un équipement de gym à sa disposition. Il avait l'habitude de soulever des poids en EPM, et il ne voulait certainement pas que ses efforts des trois derniers mois tombent en ruine. Alors, dès qu'il en est autorisé, il va pousser à la salle en solitaire, parfois sous les directives de leur coach. Plus le temps passe, et plus il constate qu'un tel internement n'a pas que des mauvais côtés.

Ce matin-là, il soulève de petits haltères, les bras collés aux côtés du corps. Il fait face à un miroir qui s'étend d'un bout à l'autre du mur; il sue un peu mais cela ne se voit pas trop, il porte un large tee-shirt noir. D'un mouvement vif et agile de la tête il dégage les quelques mèches qui lui entravent la vue. Depuis qu'il est entré, il entend le bruit indéniable de coups qu'on donne contre une surface solide, quelque part dans la pièce d'à côté. Il n'y a jamais accédé; on lui a fait faire un tour des lieux à son arrivée et il sait que c'est le petit ring de boxe, mais il ne s'y est jamais vraiment intéressé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il reconnaît la voix de Shaïma qui crie des ordres à quelqu'un, des « Vas-y frappe! » et des « Plus fort ! ». C'est suffisant pour l'intriguer.

Il dépose ses haltères et contourne les bancs où s'entraînent d'autres garçons pour aller y jeter un œil. Il ouvre la porte qui sépare les deux pièces et referme derrière lui. Quelque chose le tiraille dans le bas ventre.

Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille autres. Harry est dos à lui, torse nu, en short Nike, une paire de gants de boxe aux mains et en position. Shaïma est devant lui et tient fermement un coussin de frappe dans lequel il donne des coups alternés. Elle a les cheveux en brousse, ils lui cachent un peu la vue mais cela n'a pas l'air de la déranger.

\- Plus fort, j'te dis !

Harry obéit, frappe deux gros coups et revient à sa position. Le coach se tient sur une petite estrade derrière Shaïma et les surveille; il fait un petit signe à Harry, lui intime discrètement de faire le contraire. Il mime les mots « Moins fort avec elle. »

\- Rallonge ta gauche. C'est tout ce que t'as ?

\- Ah, Louis, s'exclame le coach. Viens voir. Tu vas tenir le coussin. Shaïma, ma belle, tu retournes en salle ?

Harry tourne la tête, et Louis sent son cœur qui rate un battement. Harry le reluque de la tête aux pieds, et il croit même voir un petit sourire qui s'esquisse sur ses lèvres.

Shaïma laisse tomber le coussin et attache ses cheveux, visiblement irritée. Ses joues pleines sont toutes rouges lorsqu'elle se retourne vers le coach :

\- Je frappe plus fort que lui. C'est n'importe quoi. Je peux supporter ses coups.

\- Allez mademoiselle. Tu viens, Louis ?

Elle traverse le ring, tapant pratiquement du pied pour sortir. Louis l'arrête avant qu'elle passe la porte.

\- Si ça te dit, on peut faire un combat la prochaine fois. Je frapperai aussi fort que tu veux.

\- Ouais, elle acquiesce avec un petit sourire reconnaissant. Ce serait bien.... Tu finiras par terre, mais ouais.

\- J'en doute pas.

Elle quitte enfin la salle et d'un mouvement sec retire son tee-shirt pour finir en brassière de sport. Dès qu'elle s'approche du banc de muscu, son occupant le quitte sans même qu'elle ne le lui demande.

Louis referme la porte derrière lui et s'avance vers le ring où l'attend patiemment son adversaire. Il se penche pour ramasser le coussin.

Ils sont face à face, pour la première fois depuis un long moment. C'est que Harry semblait l'éviter depuis plusieurs jours. Il ne cherchait pas les problèmes avec lui, et essayait de faire en sorte de ne jamais se retrouver seul en sa présence. Louis avait vu clair dans son jeu; Harry faisait trop d'efforts pour que ça se réduise à de la simple indifférence. Et peut-être qu'il aurait été un peu plus crédible s'il ne dérapait pas, et si Louis ne le prenait pas en flagrant délit en train de le regarder, une dizaine de fois par jour. On aurait dit que c'était une sorte de pulsion qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Chaque fois qu'il regarde Louis, c'est comme s'il cédait à la tentation après s'être battu contre lui-même, il a toujours l'air résigné, parfois un peu méprisant, comme s'il le blâmait. Ce petit jeu plaît étrangement à Louis.

Sous les instructions du coach, ils reprennent l'exercice. Les bras fermes de Louis oscillent à peine sous les puissants coups de poings et de pieds que Harry donne contre le coussin solide. Et dans ses mouvements secs, dans ses yeux qui brillent, dans toute cette véhémence qu'il irradie, il comprend qu'il a _tellement_ de colère en lui, que la boxe représente pour lui un véritable exutoire, que s'il n'avait pas cela, s'il n'extériorisait pas sa haine une fois de temps en temps, il exploserait, littéralement.

Et maintenant, ce n'est plus un mystère pour Louis. Il sait pourquoi il est si à cran, il sait pourquoi il en veut à tout le monde.

Et il ne sait pas comment, mais il veut l'aider.

\- C'est vraiment tout ce que t'as ? il le défie en reculant un peu.

Le prochain coup qu'envoie Harry le fait vaciller un peu sur ses jambes tant il est puissant.

\- Moins fort, Harry, intervient le coach.

\- Prends les gants, ordonne Harry. Lâche le coussin et prends les gants.

Au même moment, une voix un peu alarmée se fait entendre à travers le talkie-walkie du coach. À travers le grésillement, on comprend qu'une bagarre a éclaté entre trois garçons dans la cour et que personne n'arrive à les séparer. Avec rien de plus qu'un « Bougez pas », le coach quitte la salle. Et bien sûr, ni l'un ni l'autre ne compte obéir.

La tension est palpable; dès qu'ils se retrouvent seuls, l'air devient un peu plus lourd. Louis enfile une paire de gants qui traînaient sur un banc. Il prend son temps, les ajuste, les teste contre un sac de frappe et se promène un peu alors que Harry l'attend, les bras ballants; il le regarde lui tourner autour.

\- Bah viens, il dit, en faisant un signe à Louis pour qu'il s'approche. Tu veux faire le fier, viens.

Il s'approche enfin. Ils se mettent en position, et c'est Louis qui envoie le premier coup. Harry le bloque agilement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple réflexe. Ils tournent autour du ring avec précaution, jaugeant la posture de l'autre. Louis se laisse distraire un moment par sa chaîne dorée, plaquée contre son torse, une splendide touche sur sa peau un peu hâlée.

\- Pourquoi tu m'évitais ? demande Louis en tentant un autre coup, que Harry bloque sans problème.

Harry ne répond pas tout de suite. Il le frappe à l'épaule; Louis n'a pas eu le temps de réagir.

\- Je sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Si, tu m'évitais. T'as tout fait pour. T'as peur ?

\- Peur, répète Harry, amusé. Tu sais pas qui je suis, encore. Vas-y, frappe ?

Louis obéit, lui assène une série de coups que Harry bloque un à la suite de l'autre.

\- Et tu es qui ? demande Louis en esquivant un coup. Le King. C'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. Maintenant rends-toi utile ou va dire à Shaïma de revenir. Elle sait faire, elle.

\- Tu la veux.

Cette dernière remarque le déstabilise. Il fronce les sourcils et recule d'un pas. Il baisse un peu les bras, mais pas sa garde, toujours paré à frapper.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis...

\- J'ai dit, tu la veux. Tu veux la baiser.

\- C'est qu'une amie.

Louis sent qu'il a le dessus, pour une fois. Il en profite pour le frapper là où il ne se protège pas.

\- Tu l'as déjà baisée, c'est ça ?

Harry réplique avec force. Et soudain, l'entraînement n'en est plus un. Ils se battent pour de vrai, et l'écho de leurs coups résonne contre les murs de la pièce. Louis sait très bien ce qu'il fait, et c'est exactement la réaction qu'il a cherchée. Au moment où ils risquent de sérieusement se blesser l'un l'autre, le coach revient et les sépare. Il se place au milieu, crée une distance bien nécessaire entre eux, et pendant qu'il leur fait la leçon sur le fait de se battre sans sa présence, ils se regardent. Louis n'écoute pas; tout ce qui lui importe c'est cette envie qui lui tord l'estomac et le dévore de l'intérieur. Ça en devient insupportable. S'il avait pu ignorer les prémices de cette flamme il y a un mois, aujourd'hui elles le consument complètement. Il y pense la nuit, il y pense dans la douche, et il a beau lutter de toutes ses forces, maintenant il dépose les armes. Aussi bien figurativement que littéralement; il retire ses gants de boxe.

Le coach leur interdit l'accès au ring pour le reste de l'heure. Louis n'a plus envie de retourner à la salle, alors il trace vers les douches. Il n'y a personne là-bas pour le moment. Il allume; une faible lumière jaune éclaire la pièce exiguë et grésille un peu. Il a à peine le temps de retirer son tee-shirt que la porte s'ouvre derrière lui. Il n'a même pas besoin de se retourner. Il sait.

Ce qu'il ignore, ce sont ses intentions. S'il est venu pour le frapper, tant mieux; étrangement, il a envie qu'il lui fasse du mal. Ça le faisait se sentir en vie, et puis c'était une bonne excuse pour profiter d'une certaine proximité avec lui.

Il ne croit pas si bien dire.

À peine la porte verrouillée que Harry se précipite vers lui, sans perdre une seconde. Il s'approche, le pousse un peu contre le mur et écrase violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs dents s'entrechoquent, son nez se heurte contre sa joue; il passe vraiment à un cheveu de se le casser. C'est d'une brutalité quasi-bestiale. Ils s'embrassent comme si demain n'allait pas exister, respirent fort et s'agrippent de partout, fougueux, tendus comme des fauves. Harry enroule ses doigts autour de son cou, sous son menton, pour incliner sa tête juste comme il faut. Louis pose l'une de ses mains sur la sienne, celle qui l'étrangle presque, fébrile comme pas permis. Tout à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique vibre d'envie, ses joues s'enflamment, et il est persuadé qu'il n'a jamais vécu une telle chose avec une fille. La langue de Harry contre la sienne le brûle, presque autant que la peau de son torse collé au sien, un vif contraste avec les tuiles froides du mur contre son dos.

Ils s'embrassent avidement pendant près d'une minute. Leur baiser perd peu à peu son ardeur du début, ça devient un peu plus doux. Louis peut enfin respirer lorsque Harry se déplace vers sa mâchoire. Il y dépose une traînée de petits baisers alors que la main de Louis se fraye un chemin derrière son corps pour se plaquer contre le bas de son dos et l'attirer à lui, comme s'il était possible d'être physiquement plus proches qu'ils ne le sont.

Son cœur s'arrête lorsque Harry se met à genoux. Il a presque envie de lui dire que ce n'est pas la peine, qu'il en a eu assez et qu'il pouvait le faire tout seul dans la douche, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aller aussi vite, mais il ne dit rien.

\- Tu veux ? demande Harry dans un chuchotement.

Et il trouve ça si aimable et attentionné, il ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Harry enroule ses doigts derrière chacune de ses cuisses, caresse sa peau de haut en bas en attendant sa réponse. Alors, Louis acquiesce. Sans plus attendre, il le débarrasse de son short et le prend en bouche. Louis appuie sa tête contre le mur et regarde au plafond, le menton levé, ne sachant que faire de ses mains. Il se met à surveiller la porte, conscient que tout le monde se trouvait à moins de quelques mètres d'eux. Il fait un effort monstre pour rester silencieux mais c'est loin d'être facile; Harry sait ce qu'il fait, et il le fait _divinement bien_.

Quand il finit, Harry se relève. Louis reste tel un muet face à lui.

Alors que la tension est à son comble et qu'il a l'impression qu'une seconde de plus passée dans le silence pourrait bien leur être fatale, Harry s'essuie discrètement la bouche avec le revers de sa main, s'éloigne lentement, et puis quitte les douches, le laissant seul, haletant, le cœur battant si fort qu'il résonne dans la petite pièce. Il ne l'a même pas regardé une seule fois.

La semaine suivante, Harry recommence à l'ignorer si ouvertement que ça en devient cinglant.


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
La semaine s'écoule comme du vieux miel; une lenteur insoutenable, des jours qui s'étirent, des heures qui s'éternisent. Cela n'aurait pas été si atroce si Harry n'avait pas décidé d'ériger cet ignoble mur entre eux, depuis leur baiser dans les douches. Louis en garde un torride souvenir qu'il invoque chaque fois qu'il est dans la douche ou qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir. Il se souvient de leurs corps fébriles, de leurs bouches affamées et de leurs mains avides juste avant de passer à l'acte. C'était comme s'ils avaient détruit un barrage digne du Hoover, cédant à la tentation pour quelques divines minutes, seulement pour le refermer presqu'aussitôt.

Harry l'ignore. Et il est violent dans sa nonchalance, cruel dans son indifférence – tant et si bien que Louis se demande s'il a fait quelque chose de mal. Il voudrait lui parler, il ne sait pas comment. Il n'a jamais vraiment appris à communiquer. Il y a beaucoup de choses que Louis aimerait lui dire, et s'il existait un autre moyen de les lui faire parvenir que par des mots, il le ferait sans hésiter.

Le samedi, c'est l'anniversaire de Zach. Il vient d'avoir dix-sept ans. Pour l'occasion, sa mère vient lui rendre visite. Elle, les autres pensionnaires et les éducateurs, se rassemblent tous autour des tables de pique-nique pour le goûter. On bavarde gaiement, et pour un court moment, tous les différends sont mis de côté. Antoine fait le point avec la mère de Zach d'une manière un peu moins formelle que lors des véritables rapports. Elle hoche la tête une fois de temps en temps, un bras autour du dos de son fils qui n'a pas peur de montrer aux autres combien il l'aime.

Louis les regarde avec envie, le menton appuyé sur ses avant-bras, contre la table. Si auparavant, penser à sa mère le rassurait et le motivait même, aujourd'hui cela le mettait seulement en rogne. Alors, il évite.

Il sent que quelqu'un s'assoit à ses côtés, alors il tourne la tête, et son cœur loupe un battement, puis deux. Harry vient de s'installer près de lui. Ce n'est même pas sa place habituelle, lui qui en avait fait toute une histoire à l'arrivée de Louis.

Louis le regarde sans gêne, la joue plaquée contre son avant-bras, et pour une fois, ses yeux ne le fuient pas immédiatement. Ils n'ont pas le temps de se dire quoi que ce soit. Mathilde sort de la cuisine, elle tient dans ses mains un gâteau d'anniversaire fait maison, avec dix-sept bougies allumées. On se met à chanter Joyeux Anniversaire, et le sourire de Zach s'étire jusqu'aux oreilles, il rougit même un peu alors que sa mère l'embrasse bruyamment sur la joue. Louis veut vomir. Il se rassoit correctement, juste au cas où.

Ceux qui savent, se remettent à chanter Joyeux Anniversaire en arabe cette fois, et ceux qui ne savent pas se contentent de fredonner ou bien alors d'écorcher les mots en riant. Et c'est à ce moment que Harry pose sa main sur le banc, entre leurs deux corps, tout près de celle de Louis. Il l'approche, jusqu'à ce que son petit doigt effleure le sien et s'y accroche. Un acte qui passe totalement inaperçu par les autres, mais qui fait s'enflammer Louis sur place. Il déteste le fait que Harry puisse, en un seul stupide geste, le transformer en collégienne de treize ans. Il avait quand même brandi un Glock face à un caissier de grande surface et s'était enfui avec toute la recette du jour, ce n'était pas rien.

Et puis, Harry se penche vers lui et lui chuchote au creux de l'oreille, créant toute une traînée de frissons le long de son dos :

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai demandé pour mon anniversaire, en février ?

Louis ne dit rien, il observe leurs alentours. Tout le monde est trop occupé à célébrer, rire et plaisanter. On les ignore.

\- La paix. Je suis resté dans ma chambre du matin jusqu'au soir. On m'a foutu une paix royale pour mes dix-sept ans. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Il accompagne ses paroles en exerçant une petite pression sur son doigt avec le sien. Louis suppose que c'est une tentative de briser la glace qui s'était reformée après le véritable brasier qui avait brûlé la semaine dernière. Alors, feignant l'innocence, Louis lui demande depuis quand il est là, Harry répond décembre, et lui propose une part de gâteau que Mathilde vient de couper. 

Louis ne fait aucun effort pour délier leurs auriculaires. Au contraire, il se rapproche même un peu.

Ils mangent sans trop se regarder ni se parler, irréprochables à première vue. Mathilde met de la musique sur une petite enceinte – c'était vraiment l'une des journées les plus douces depuis l'arrivée de Louis aux Cèdres.

Lorsqu'Antoine se met à parler de sa nouvelle moto, Harry rejoint vivement la conversation. Curieux, il lui pose tout un tas de questions sur le modèle, lui parle d'une moto qu'il avait l'habitude de conduire jusqu'au lycée, sans permis bien sûr.

\- C'est pas bien, hein, fait remarquer Antoine sur un ton léger.

\- Ah, tu vas faire quoi, répond Harry, la bouche à moitié pleine de gâteau. Tu vas leur dire de me rajouter trois mois ? Vas-y, j'ai rien à perdre, il conclut en rigolant. Tu viens au taf avec ?

\- Ouais, elle est là-bas, dit Antoine, en pointant un endroit derrière le portail.

Et alors que la discussion bifurque vers tous types de véhicules en général, Louis entend une voix bien familière qui approche.

\- Décale, décale. Décalez-vous, j'ai dit. Je veux être à côté de mon frère.

Dylan fait signe à Léo, qui était assis de l'autre côté de Louis, de se déplacer vers la gauche pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Harry délie leurs doigts rapidement, et il finit son assiette en un rien de temps.

\- Bien, fraté ? demande Dylan en s'installant près de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à côté de...

\- C'est lui, il est venu s'asseoir.

\- Eh, tu as pas une place à toi ? lance Dylan à l'intention de Harry. Y'a un mois ça faisait ouin-ouin parce qu'on t'a pris ta place maintenant tu prends celle des autres ? Vas-y décale.

À sa surprise, Harry se lève sans même s'énerver. Même Dylan s'en étonne. Mais il n'aurait pas dû. Harry prend la main de Shaïma, l'invite à l'accompagner près des arbres, un peu plus loin. Il la fait danser au rythme de la musique; ils ont l'air de drôlement s'amuser. Elle lui sourit, et Dylan en devient presque vert de jalousie.

\- Frère, lui chuchote Louis. Ça devient grave. Faut que tu lui parles, avec des mots. Si tu lui parles pas, il y aura jamais rien entre vous. Elle va partir et basta, c'est fini, tu la verras plus.

Il ne croit pas en ses propres paroles. Au fond, il espérait pour le bien de la jeune fille que Dylan ne tente rien. Et puis même, il n'appliquait pas ses propres conseils.

\- Y'a pas moyen. Je sais même pas quoi lui dire, il avoue, le regard perdu au loin. Imagine elle me frappe.

\- Et ta technique elle fonctionne peut-être ? Tu crois qu'en agressant son pote elle va t'apprécier? Tu parles beaucoup plus à Harry qu'à elle, gros, c'est pas net. On dirait que c'est plutôt lui que tu veux. C'est lui que tu veux ?

\- Eh... Mon gars. J'aime pas trop ce que tu me dis là.

Son ton de voix n'annonce rien de bon, il n'a pas l'air de plaisanter. Il regarde Louis, les yeux durs.

\- Quoi, tu es en train de me dire que moi je suis pédé ?

\- Bah je sais pas, se défend Louis. Lâche-le un peu, tu le colles, ça fait peur à voir.

\- Je suis pas pédé, hein. La vérité, ces gens-là, que Dieu leur donne tous le sida, ils dégoûtent, je leur crache à la gueule. Me parle plus jamais de ça. Je veux juste qu'il dégage. Il fait exprès, tu as pas vu?

Louis a arrêté d'écouter après sa deuxième phrase de toute manière. Son appétit se coupe violemment, toute la nourriture qu'il avait prévu de manger lui donne maintenant envie de gerber.

*

Les quelques heures après le couvre-feu, juste avant de s'endormir, sont le seul semblant de liberté auquel Louis peut goûter depuis qu'il est arrivé. Dès qu'il verrouillait sa porte et se retrouvait seul, c'était comme s'il pouvait se défaire du poids du monde entier, comme s'il pouvait souffler et être qui il est vraiment; un gamin un peu perdu, sans repères et à qui sa mère manque plus qu'il ne peut l'avouer.

Cette nuit-là, et surtout cette nuit-là, s'enfermer dans sa chambre n'a jamais été aussi soulageant. Cette journée l'avait exténué.

Bien sûr, il n'est pas tout de suite allé se coucher. Il a allumé sa lampe, s'est installé dans son lit, son grand cahier bleu ouvert sur ses genoux, son crayon à papier en main et une cigarette à moitié consumée, coincée entre deux doigts. Son cahier est rempli de petits dessins, de gribouillis en tous genres, de croquis un peu plus ambitieux – ce sont ceux qu'il abandonne très souvent en cours de route. Marie, l'intervenante qui tenait les ateliers de création artistique les jeudis après-midi, lui dit toujours qu'il a beaucoup de potentiel, et qu'avec un peu de discipline et d'entraînement, il pourrait créer des œuvres impressionnantes. Lui, ça ne l'intéresse pas vraiment. C'est un hobby pour passer le temps. Quelque chose qu'il fait depuis tout petit, qu'il perfectionnait déjà au collège, dans les coins de ses feuilles durant les heures de cours. Il ne se trouve pas particulièrement doué. Il a vu mieux.

Vers minuit, il entend deux petits coups à sa porte. Pris de court, il range vite son cahier sous son oreiller et éteint sa lampe. Il croit à tort que c'est un garde de nuit qui a repéré sa lumière et qui compte l'engueuler. Il cesse de bouger et au cœur de l'obscurité, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, il attend. Il n'éteint pas tout de suite sa cigarette; sa lueur rouge brille dans le noir.

Deux autres coups sont frappés, un peu plus forts, accompagnés d'un chuchotement :

\- Ouvre.

Un grand sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres. Sans plus attendre, il se précipite vers la porte qu'il déverrouille rapidement. Harry se tient devant, les mains enfouies dans la poche de son gros pull, un petit sourire en coin. Louis regarde des deux côtés du couloir; personne pour le moment.

Dès qu'il passe le pas de la porte, Louis referme doucement derrière lui. Ils n'attendent pas une seconde pour se sauter dessus. Et quand leurs lèvres se retrouvent enfin après une semaine de torture, c'en est presque jouissif. Harry le pousse un peu contre le mur, Louis passe son bras derrière son cou, sa cigarette encore brûlante entre ses doigts.

\- Tu fumais ? chuchote Harry entre deux baisers, tièdes et veloutés.

\- Mhm.

\- La fenêtre fermée ? il fait remarquer en se séparant un peu de lui. Tu vas te faire griller si ça sonne. T'es con.

\- Viens dans le lit.

Louis l'entraîne vers sa petite couchette qui n'est faite que pour une personne – mais à ce moment-là, il n'en a pas grand-chose à faire. Harry s'assoit, le dos appuyé contre le mur, pendant que Louis écrase le reste de sa cigarette sur le tapis. Il grimpe au lit à son tour, le chevauche et va s'assoir sur ses cuisses. Harry fait glisser ses mains le long de ses côtes et ils recommencent à s'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre la notion du temps, jusqu'à en avoir un peu mal à la mâchoire. Ce qui était frappant, c'était cette dissonance totale avec leur premier baiser. D'une fougue sans nom ils étaient passés à quelque chose de beaucoup plus tendre – mais l'ardeur est encore là, juste sous la surface, prête à surgir si l'on la sollicite.

\- T'en as mis du temps, Louis murmure contre ses lèvres. J'y ai pensé toute la semaine... Pas toi?

Harry ne répond pas tout de suite. Il veut l'embrasser encore un peu. Mais Louis veut sa réponse, alors il recule sa tête. Ses yeux s'habituent peu à peu à l'obscurité. Les rideaux sont ouverts, la clarté de la lune l'aide un peu. Harry a la tête appuyée contre le mur et il le regarde, les paupières lourdes d'envie, ou de quelque chose d'autre que Louis ne réussit pas à lire.

\- Si.

\- Tu voulais jouer l'inaccessible ?

\- C'est pas ça.

Ils restent silencieux un moment. Les doigts de Louis jouent distraitement avec les petits cordons du pull de Harry.

\- T'es dur, fait remarquer Louis, à voix toute basse. Je le sens. Tu veux que-

\- Non... Je suis pas là pour ça.

Louis n'insiste pas. Et même, il s'en veut un peu d'avoir demandé. Au moins une fois par jour, il se souvient des horreurs qu'il a lues dans le dossier de Harry. Il oublie, puis ça revient le frapper en plein visage, ça lui serre le cœur et les tripes, ça lui donne des envies de meurtre et de procès à la fois. Il veut lui en parler, mais impossible de le faire sans se trahir.

\- Allume, dit Harry. Je veux te voir.

\- Bah tu me vois.

\- Allume, j'ai dit.

Louis tend la main pour allumer la petite lampe. Ils plissent tous les deux des yeux, d'abord aveuglés par la lumière. Puis ils se regardent. Un petit sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Louis sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

\- Tu me vois, là ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta lèvre ?

\- Je me suis battu.

\- Mh ?

\- ... On m'a battu, il se corrige. C'était quand j'étais en taule. Le gars il m'a attrapé par les cheveux, comme ça, il m'a claqué contre une table.

\- Charmant.

\- Et toi, ta joue ?

Doucement, Louis tend la main et effleure la longue et fine cicatrice sur son visage.

\- Je dealais pour un mec à Félix Pyat. Je lui avais volé deux mille euros, je les ai gardés pour moi. Il m'a grillé, il a voulu me planter, j'ai pris peur, je lui ai tout redonné. Mais il m'a laissé ça quand même, comme pour dire joue pas avec moi.

\- Ça te donne un style. Harry Potter, un peu,

\- Ouais, si tu veux. Descends ?

Louis se déplace et s'allonge sur le matelas. Harry repère un petit coin du cahier bleu qui dépasse sous l'oreiller. Curieux, il s'en saisit et Louis ne cherche pas à l'en empêcher. Harry s'allonge à son tour, tout près de lui, si près qu'il peut sentir la chaleur qui émane de son corps. Louis le regarde faire, apaisé.

Il ouvre le cahier à la première feuille.

\- Tu dessines, il remarque, impressionné. Tu dessines quoi ?

\- Genre, ça t'intéresse ?

Harry l'ignore, il se met à feuilleter et quelques fois il rigole doucement, comme si ça l'amusait vraiment, tous ces petits dessins. Son sourire est sincère, et Louis a l'impression de se retrouver face à un gamin.

\- J'aime bien lui, il chuchote en pointant un petit personnage dans un coin. Il me fait rire. T'es doué.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça sort pas de cette chambre, par contre.

Il continue de feuilleter et Louis le regarde, lui et ses expressions, ses réactions, ses petits sourires -- une facette qu'il découvre à peine. Au fond, tout ce cinéma des premiers jours ce n'était certainement que de l'agressivité de façade, un mécanisme de défense nécessaire pour survivre dans un milieu aussi toxique. Il ose croire qu'il l'a apprivoisé, peut-être même gagné sa confiance. Il voudrait la garder. Il voudrait le rassurer, lui dire, je ne suis pas comme les autres, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

\- Tu veux me dessiner ? demande Harry en refermant le cahier, et en levant le bras pour placer sa main derrière sa tête, une pose qui les fait rire tous les deux.

\- Mh... Non.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Je suis pas beau ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Je dessine pas vraiment les gens. J'ai peur que ça plaise pas.

Harry tend la main, caresse la peau nue de son bras avec le bout de ses doigts, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, inlassablement.

\- Je suis sûr que ça me plairait. Un jour je vais poser pour toi... T'as encore des clopes?

Louis hoche la tête. Il va ouvrir la fenêtre en grand, fouille sous son matelas pour en sortir l'un des derniers paquets qu'il possède encore (il rationne de plus en plus, comme s'ils étaient en temps de guerre et que les cigarettes étaient un article de luxe) et revient s'allonger près de lui. Harry a rabattu sa capuche, elle cache ses cheveux maintenant. Ils éteignent, fument en silence, le cœur léger, quelques paisibles minutes où le temps semble s'être arrêté. S'ils ferment les yeux, c'est comme s'ils étaient libres. Ils n'entendent que les criquets; eux semblent étouffer le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge.

Quand Harry lui dit, parle-moi de toi, Louis oublie toute son histoire jusqu'à présent. Il hésite trop longtemps, ça le fait un peu rire, Harry.

\- T'es un peu un timide, toi, non ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- T'as des trucs à cacher alors ?

\- Nan.

\- Tu avais bien une vie avant de finir ici.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

Alors pour l'aider, Harry lui pose des questions. Innocentes, marrantes, parfois intrusives mais jamais au point de le rebuter. Et Louis parle, et Louis raconte sans filtre, parce qu'au fond il n'en a jamais vraiment eu. Parfois il s'égare; il commence par parler de sa mère, puis il finit par parler de ce qu'il regrette, ce qu'il aurait fait différemment, ses inquiétudes, il rêve à voix haute, des rêves remplis d'or et d'argent et de plages ensoleillées et d'un monde meilleur, et Harry l'écoute, la tête tournée vers lui, il l'examine, sourit et rit quelques fois. C'est drôle, se dit Louis, parce qu'ils ne sont jamais à court d'idées; ils passent d'un débat à l'autre sans grande difficulté.

Il trouve Harry intelligent. Quand il parle, ce n'est jamais pour rien dire. Il aimerait être un peu plus comme lui.

Et puis il comprend que Harry n'est pas quelqu'un de très compliqué, qu'il déteste les prises de tête, et qu'il ne savait pas qu'il aimait aussi les mecs jusqu'à récemment, et par là il entendait deux ou trois ans. Il dit qu'il a eu une copine, que ça ne s'était pas très bien fini et qu'il a encore mal. Il lui parle de tout, sauf de son enfance, il évite les grandes lignes de son dossier avec un soin hors du commun. Louis ne lui en veut pas. Il se dit qu'à sa place, il ferait pareil.

Vers quatre heures il commence à faire jour, et avec le soleil s'élèvent les piaillements stridents des oiseaux. Ils ont les yeux qui piquent un peu à cause du manque de sommeil, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut y mettre fin. C'est vers six heures que Louis trouve enfin le courage de lui parler d'un sujet qui le tourmente depuis quelques jours. Il a pris l'une des grandes mains de Harry entre les siennes, et il joue avec ses doigts, les compte et les recompte.

\- C'est quoi l'histoire, entre toi et Shaïma ?

Son cœur accélère un peu après qu'il ait posé cette question. Il redoute un peu sa réponse. Il a peur d'entendre ce qu'il ne veut pas entendre. Harry inspire, et expire lentement.

\- C'est comme je t'ai dit. Y'a rien entre nous, on est amis, rien de plus. Je fais confiance qu'à elle, personne d'autre. Elle me comprend. Les autres... C'est comme dans la vraie vie, tu sais jamais ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête. Je sais que tu t'es fait des amis ici. Mais fais attention.

Louis garde le silence.

\- Shaïma, elle est jolie et tout. Mais je veux rien avec elle. Et même si je voulais... Elle, elle voudrait pas. Ce serait pas possible.

\- Comment ça ?

Harry hésite, il mord un peu sa lèvre. Louis lève les yeux vers lui.

\- C'est pas à moi de dire ces choses-là. Tu lui parleras. Tu vas comprendre.... Je vais y aller, là. Je veux dormir un peu.

Il se relève doucement, et avant de partir se penche pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Il quitte, et le silence retombe. Louis remonte la couverture sur son corps; les premiers rayons l'aveuglent et la fraîcheur du petit matin s'infiltre dans la chambre. Il soupire et enfouit son visage contre l'oreiller, là où il sent encore son odeur, un mélange de cigarette et de parfum, et de quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne parvient pas trop à identifier mais qui le rend fébrile.

Harry lui plaît énormément, il ne peut pas le nier. Mais ce qu'il ne peut pas se permettre, c'est d'en faire toute une histoire. Leur présence ici n'est qu'éphémère; d'ailleurs Harry devait quitter très bientôt. Et par bientôt, on entendait le mois prochain.

Alors il se dit que c'est simple. Que c'est comme en prison, comme dans les films, comme ce qu'on raconte. Des mecs incarcérés, en manque d'amour de tendresse de tout, qui jettent leur dévolu sur le premier venu, le premier qui cède. Il sait que ce n'est pas de l'amour, généralement, que ça ne le sera jamais. Mais il se souvient des douches, il se souvient combien ils en crevaient tous les deux d'envie, il se souvient combien il était soulagé de le voir sur le pas de sa porte et de pouvoir retrouver ses lèvres, et il sait qu'il ne pourra plus s'en passer. Alors non, il n'en ferait pas une histoire. Mais s'il pouvait goûter à un peu de douceur, le temps d'un mois, une courte aventure qu'il pourrait vite oublier par la suite, ça ne ferait de mal à personne.

Cette résolution ne dure pas plus de quelques jours. Avec le recul, il réalise combien il a été naïf. Naïf de croire qu'au moins un d'entre eux avait le contrôle. C'est bête, il se dit. S'ils ne s'en étaient tenus qu'aux branlettes rapides et discrètes pour atténuer la faim – car de toute manière, c'était bien ça le problème, des mois à être confinés sans jamais ressentir le toucher d'autrui – tout se serait bien passé. Mais il a fallu que Harry vienne dans sa chambre presque toutes les nuits, qu'ils s'installent dans le lit pour fumer et rire et parler et s'embrasser jusqu'au lever du soleil, quitte à passer la journée avec des cernes plus profonds que leur volonté.


	5. Chapter 5

Le vendredi après le repas du soir, et après que toute la cuisine et le réfectoire ont été nettoyés de fond en comble, c'est quartier libre jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Tout le monde se retrouve dans la salle de détente et ses alentours. Certains se rassemblent autour de la seule table de babyfoot et se disputent un match serré, ponctué par des éclats de rire et des insultes en tous genre à base de « ta mère », et d'autres se contentent de regarder la télé, là où est diffusé un vieux téléfilm auquel personne ne fait attention. On discute plutôt; Dylan prend presque toute la place sur le canapé, et trois autres garçons se sont installés tant bien que mal sur le dossier.

Louis parcoure les couloirs du bâtiment depuis quelques minutes, à la recherche de la seule personne qui l'importe dans tout ce foutu centre. Il se la joue cool, les mains dans les poches, les traits détendus, il ne veut pas attirer les soupçons. Il trouve Shaïma près de l'entrée, qui discutait avec l'une des éducatrices. Alors il s'arrête devant elles.

\- Je peux te parler une minute ?

Shaïma fronce les sourcils.

\- Ouais.

D'un signe de tête, il lui indique de la suivre. Ils vont s'isoler dans un coin de la pièce, loin de l'agitation mais pas loin des regards. Shaïma s'adosse au mur et croise les bras, mais pas par défensive, comme elle a l'habitude de le faire avec la plupart des pensionnaires – au contraire, elle est plus à l'aise avec Louis qu'avec eux. Louis baisse un peu la tête, les mains toujours enfouies dans la poche avant de son pull, là où personne ne peut le voir triturer ses doigts sous la nervosité.

\- Tu sais où il est ?

Elle le dévisage pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle cherchait à comprendre. Shaïma est jolie, il sait ce que Dylan lui trouve, et Ali, et tous les autres qui n'ont jamais tenté leur chance. Elle a les joues pleines et des yeux en amande et elle est petite mais n'a peur de personne. Il est presque persuadé que s'il n'avait pas une vingtaine d'obstacles devant lui, et sa propre histoire à mener, il aurait tout risqué – sans grand espoir de gagner quoi que ce soit.

\- Harry, il précise, à voix toute basse.

\- Je sais de qui tu parles. Vous êtes potes ?

Louis regarde autour de lui; il croise le regard de Dylan, au loin. Ce dernier les observe, attentif et un peu suspicieux.

\- Oui. Vite fait.

\- Ça va, mens pas. Il me parle de toi.

\- Ah... Et qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

\- Il dit tu es pas comme les autres. Il t'aime bien.

\- D'accord... Euh... Tu sais où il est, du coup ?

\- Dehors, à l'atrium. Il est tout seul, il doit être en train de fumer.

\- ... Merci.

Elle esquisse un petit sourire, et alors que Louis s'éloigne pour de bon, il est à nouveau interpelé, cette fois par Dylan.

\- Viens voir.

Un peu exaspéré, Louis va le rejoindre.

Il n'aime pas l'admettre, mais sur quelques aspects, Harry et Dylan ne sont pas si différents. Tous les deux ont une personnalité plutôt forte, refusent de se laisser faire, apprécient l'attention et aiment bien prendre de la place. Dylan a les deux bras écartés, appuyés sur le dossier du canapé. Il mâche un chewing-gum tout en le dévisageant.

\- Tu parlais avec ma petite ?

\- Ta petite, répète Louis, amusé.

Dylan se pousse un peu pour lui faire de la place et il tapote le coussin. Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules quand Louis prend place.

\- Viens là. Tu lui disais quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis que c'est ta petite, déjà ?

\- Parce que je lui parle, il répond, tout confiant.

\- Ah ouais ? Jurez il lui parle ? demande Louis en s'adressant aux trois autres.

\- Je les ai vus parler une fois, je sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit, témoigne Ali. Mais elle l'a pas encore frappé, donc pour moi il a géré.

\- Tu as entendu ? Dis-moi que tu es pas fier.

\- Tu as adressé la parole à une fille, bravo.

\- C'est pas qu'une fille, c'est... C'est Shaïma, voilà.

\- Je vais y aller, là.

\- Non, non, non, fraté, reste ici, insiste Dylan. Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Louis se défait de son emprise et se relève.

\- Je lui ai rien dit, gros, détends-toi. Te sens pas menacé par moi, moi j'ai une copine qui m'attend quand je vais sortir. Elle m'intéresse pas, ta _petite._

\- Copine ! s'exclame Dylan, incrédule – même les autres se mettent à rire. Jure la vie de ta mère t'as une copine. Tu m'as jamais dit. Elle est bonne ?

\- Eh, c'est bon. Bonne nuit.

Sur ces mots, Louis rabat sa capuche et se précipite à l'extérieur. Il fait nuit noire, l'air est un peu frais et il est bien content d'avoir porté son sweat. Il fait le tour du bâtiment, le cœur battant, se guidant avec les petites lumières imbriquées dans le sol. Il trouve Harry assis sur l'un des bancs en pierre de l'atrium. Il fume, bien sûr, il n'a vraiment que ça à faire, un pied sur le banc, l'autre qui se balance au-dessus du sol.

Louis le rejoint en s'efforçant de ne pas courir et s'assoit auprès de lui. Harry lui sourit, et en seule guise de bonjour l'attire à lui et l'embrasse; c'est doux, tendre, comme tous leurs baisers récemment. Ils font tous les deux attention, surveillent leurs alentours car il ne serait pas impossible que quelqu'un se trouve au même endroit.

\- Ça va ? chuchote Louis en caressant sa cuisse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul dehors ?

\- Tu me cherchais ?

\- Mh.

Sans prévenir, Harry s'allonge sur le banc, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Louis. Il lui tend le reste de sa cigarette et Louis le remercie silencieusement. Il le coiffe du bout des doigts, passe et repasse inlassablement sa main à travers ses mèches. Ses cheveux sont ce qu'il préfère chez lui. Ils sont comme de la soie, ses doigts aiment s'y perdre, s'y accrocher et les tirer, et d'ailleurs ils devenaient de plus en plus longs. Et Harry fond sous ses caresses, il le sent se détendre sous son toucher. Il ferme les yeux, baissant sa garde.

\- À quoi tu pensais ? demande Louis, tout bas.

\- À rien... à dehors. À toi. La directrice m'a parlé ce matin. Ils veulent renouveler mes six mois, ils en ont trop chié avec moi. Je vais pas sortir d'ici avant mes dix-huit ans. Les gens vont se barrer, y'en a d'autres qui viendront.

Pendant qu'il parle, Louis regarde ses lèvres bouger. Elles sont roses, si douces au toucher et à tout moment de la journée il rêve d'elles et attend de les sentir contre les siennes. Il perd toujours la tête quand Harry y passe sa langue pour les humecter. Et sa voix est rauque, un peu éraillée par la fumée et la fatigue, et ça le tiraille dans le ventre, chaque fois.

\- Moi, je suis coincé là jusqu'en septembre, lui rappelle Louis. C'est loin, quand même. Tu vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça.

\- Ah, merde.

\- Ça fait plaisir.

\- Mais ça va. T'es pas si mal. Je t'aime bien.

\- Pas si mal ? s'offusque Louis. Je vais même plus t'ouvrir la porte pendant la nuit. Crève dans ce couloir s'il le faut.

Harry se met à rire, et ça a l'effet d'une véritable torche contre son cœur.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis.

Ils passent la prochaine demi-heure dehors, à chuchoter et rire et chasser les insectes qui volent. Quand Amaury et Zach sortent pour fumer à leur tour, ils vont se cacher derrière la serre qu'ils ont construite et s'étendent dans l'herbe fraîche à l'abri des regards. Pour le moment, ça les fait rire, cette sorte de partie de cache-cache à laquelle ils jouent tous les jours.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, quand tu sors ? lui demande Harry en tournant la tête vers lui; les petits brins d'herbe effleurent sa joue, et il le regarde presque avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Moi ? Moi, je vais devenir riche. Direct.

\- Comment ?

\- Je sais pas, il rigole. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je serai riche. Regarde mes mains.

Il les tend devant lui, les retourne pour lui montrer ses paumes.

\- Tu les vois ?

\- Je vois tes mains.

\- Regarde-les bien. _Elles sont faites pour l'or._ Jamais de ma vie je vais galérer comme ma mère galère. Jamais de ma vie tu vas me voir mendier. Je prendrai des douches de cash, moi, j'ai juré.

Ça le fait rire, Harry. Et quand il rit, il y a toujours cette fossette qui apparaît au coin de ses lèvres. Il rit peut-être parce qu'il n'y croit pas, qu'il le trouve ridicule de rêver aussi gros, ou peut-être parce que ça l'intrigue, que lui aussi, en se lançant dans toutes sortes d'activités illégales il avait sûrement espéré vivre ainsi.

\- Et toi ? demande Louis, en se tournant complètement vers lui et en glissant sa main contre son torse. Quand tu sors, tu fais quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, il répond honnêtement, perdant peu à peu le sourire. Je sais pas où aller, déjà.

\- Tu as pas quelqu'un ?

\- Mh... il soupire un peu. Non. Je t'ai dit, je parle plus trop à ma famille.

\- Sinon... Y'a pas ta grande sœur ? Tu pourrais demander, ils pourraient te dire où elle vit.

Et puis soudain, c'est le silence. Louis a sa tête posée contre l'épaule de Harry, le bras toujours par-dessus son torse, mais Harry ne répond plus. Les grillons ne sont qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, ils chantent fort, mais le silence est tel qu'ils entendent même les garçons se disputer à la table de babyfoot, à l'intérieur. Louis n'aime pas trop ce moment.

\- Je l'ai jamais connue, ma grande sœur. Je l'ai jamais vue.

\- Mais quand même, tu pourrais demander. C'est un bon début.

\- Le truc, c'est que...

Harry le repousse doucement, et il prend son temps pour se redresser. Il s'assoit pour lui faire face, et lorsque Louis le regarde, son sang se glace. Son regard s'est assombri, il n'y a plus rien de tendre dans ses traits crispés.

\- Le truc, c'est que j'ai jamais dit que j'avais une grande sœur.

Louis s'efforce de rester calme. Il est encore allongé dans l'herbe, et il voit difficilement comment il pourrait s'en sortir. Harry l'a grillé. Il essaie tout de même.

\- Si, il proteste. Tu m'as parlé d'elle une fois. On parlait, tu m'as dit-

\- J'ai jamais parlé de ma sœur, encore moins à toi... Louis, à qui t'as parlé ?

\- À personne. J'ai parlé à personne.

\- T'as lu mon dossier ?

Lorsqu'il pose cette question, sa voix tremble un peu, et Louis aurait souhaité que le sol s'ouvre sous son corps et qu'il disparaisse. Il se redresse aussi, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

\- Harry...

Il n'a pas l'occasion de s'expliquer.

\- Pourquoi t'as lu mon dossier putain !? Qui t'as dit de faire ça ?!

\- J'ai-

\- Un mot de ça aux autres, la vie de ma mère, tu vas souffrir, il menace, les larmes aux yeux.

Louis n'a pas peur, étrangement. Il se sent mal seulement, parce que Harry tremble, que ses larmes menacent de couler, que c'est un peu rouge dans son cou et qu'au fond, il sait qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal.

\- Je parlerai pas, Harry, il promet. J'ai parlé à personne. Mais fallait que je le fasse.

\- Tu dis quoi, là ?

\- C'est Dylan... Si j'y étais pas allé, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait. Je lui ai menti. Il sait rien.

Harry respire fort, il ne s'en est visiblement toujours pas remis. Il essuie ses yeux avec le revers de sa manche et se relève, encore secoué. Louis est encore par terre, il n'ose pas bouger, la gorge serrée et les oreilles qui bourdonnent. Harry ne lui accorde pas un mot de plus, pas un regard, il s'en va.

*

Cette nuit-là, personne ne vient frapper à sa porte. Harry l'ignore au petit-déjeuner et s'absente toute la journée puisqu'il a son stage. Louis passe l'après-midi entier aux côtés de Shaïma; d'abord en salle de sport, puis en cuisine. Ça lui change un peu les idées, il ne passe pas tout son temps à ruminer le fait qu'il ait complètement merdé la veille. Il se demande si Shaïma sait, si elle connaît son passé. Il n'ose pas demander.

Vers vingt-trois heures, il sort de sa chambre discrètement. Il rejoint la chambre voisine, frappe deux petits coups. Lorsque personne ne lui répond, il colle sa bouche au coin de la porte.

\- Ouvre, s'il te plaît Harry.... Fais vite.

Une petite lumière s'allume dans la chambre. Il recule, rigide d'appréhension, et un petit bruit lui fait comprendre qu'il vient de déverrouiller. Alors il entre sans faire de bruit et referme. C'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve là. Sa chambre est comme la sienne, mais il n'a pas de douche ni de toilette; il doit emprunter la salle de bain commune au bout du couloir. Ça sent le déo, Axe Apollo, il reconnaît l'odeur, et aussi un peu la cigarette— une vraie chambre de mec, mais tout de même bien rangée. Il voit tous les livres que Lise lui a donnés au fil des mois; ils sont bien alignés sur son bureau et sur son radiateur qui ne fonctionne pas. Lui, il est assis au bout de son lit. Il est tout habillé, en jean et en t-shirt, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sortir. Louis se tient en plein milieu de la pièce et Harry lève les yeux vers lui, l'air un peu coupable avec sa lèvre qui ressort, comme un enfant qu'on aurait grondé.

\- Harry, je...

\- Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas t'engueuler... J'allais venir te voir pour dire pardon.

Louis s'assoit sur sa chaise de bureau. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre, alors il change de sujet.

\- J'aime bien ta chambre. Tu lis beaucoup, hein ?

Harry hoche la tête, ses doigts jouent distraitement avec une déchirure dans son jean, au niveau du genou.

\- C'est quoi ton livre préféré ?

\- Celui-ci, il dit, en pointant un livre sur sa table de nuit aux multitudes de pages cornées et qui a l'air en assez mauvais état. Je l'ai lu deux fois.

Louis s'en saisit. _Nous rêvions juste de liberté_. Il le retourne pour en lire le résumé.

_"Nous avions à peine vingt ans, et nous rêvions juste de liberté." Ce rêve, la bande d'Hugo va l'exaucer en fuyant la petite ville de Providence pour traverser le pays à moto. Ensemble, ils vont former un clan où l'indépendance et l'amitié règnent en maîtres. Ensemble ils vont, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, découvrir que la liberté se paye cher._

Harry caresse le matelas à côté de lui, lui indiquant silencieusement de venir s'assoir. Louis fait ce qu'il dit, et d'un geste conscient et prudent, Harry lui retire sa casquette et passe ses doigts à travers ses cheveux.

\- Tu me pardonnes ? Je voulais vraiment pas te menacer comme ça, j'ai eu peur, c'est tout. Je te ferai jamais de mal.

\- T'as pas à avoir peur, lui assure Louis. Qui d'autre le sait ?

Harry s'allonge sur son lit, les bras au-dessus de la tête; son tee-shirt remonte un peu sur son ventre.

\- Personne.

\- Même pas Shaïma ?

\- Même pas elle. Et c'est pas que je lui fais pas confiance, mais je veux même pas en parler... J'aime pas les mardis. Quand on m'oblige à voir la psy. Tout le temps on en parle, ça me met trop mal. Elle dit que c'est pour m'aider à aller mieux, mais la vérité c'est que ça me gave, je préfère que tout le monde oublie. Y'a des détails que je lui dis pas juste parce que je veux pas les revivre.

\- Si tu veux pas en parler on n'en parle pas. Je sais tout, de toute façon. Et je compte pas vraiment jouer au psy avec toi, mais... J'suis là, si tu veux.

\- Non, tu sais pas tout. Je sais ce qu'il y a dans mon dossier. Et je sais ce qu'il y a pas. Et ce qu'il y a pas, moi, je trouve c'est encore pire. Juste les faits, dis comme ça, c'est dégueulasse déjà. Mais comment moi, je l'ai vécu... Tu vois, ils peuvent même pas l'écrire.

Louis recule et s'adosse au mur, remonte ses pieds sur le matelas et le regarde en silence. Il n'ose pas ajouter quoi que ce soit, il l'écoute seulement. Il lui prend la main, la caresse avec son pouce.

Il se doutait bien que ce moment arriverait, tôt ou tard. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à entendre ces horreurs sortir de cette bouche qu'il aimait tant embrasser.

Harry lui raconte à sa manière comment on lui avait littéralement détruit son enfance. Il lui parle d'un détail qui l'horrifie au plus haut point. Il lui dit qu'à l'âge de quatorze ans, après avoir enfin trouvé le courage de parler, il s'était confié à sa tante. Il lui avait tout dit. Que depuis qu'il était petit, son oncle le violait, qu'il lui répétait que c'était leur petit secret, qu'il lui ferait du mal s'il parlait. Sa tante ne l'avait pas cru, au début. Elle lui avait dit, sur un ton méprisant, "C'est des accusations très graves, tu sais ?" et lui n'avait su se défendre qu'en murmurant "Mais je mens pas..."

Elle avait mis des semaines avant de se rendre à l'évidence, parce que malgré elle, elle avait commencé à faire un peu plus attention, à lire les signes, à reconnaître la détresse dans le regard de l'enfant, et puis enfin, convaincue, elle avait été déposer une plainte contre son mari. Le concerné avait vite été au courant, et pour se venger, il l'avait battue, poignardée à mort droit devant Harry, qui en fait encore des cauchemars à ce jour.

\- En fait. Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est de ma faute si elle est morte. Je me dis, si j'avais fermé ma gueule, si j'avais enduré comme un homme, juste quelques années de plus, elle serait encore vivante.

\- Enduré comme un homme, répète Louis. Arrête. T'as fait ce qu'il fallait. T'allais pas subir ça jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans. Fallait parler, tu l'as fait. C'est pas ta faute si elle est morte. Et il serait jamais allé en prison, ton oncle.

\- Je sais. Je sais tout ça. Mais j'y pense des fois. Ça me fait mal. J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement. Et ça m'a toujours causé des problèmes, que j'ouvre ma gueule sur ça. Quand j'étais encore avec ma copine, y'a pas longtemps... Je sais pas pourquoi, mais on parlait, et je lui ai dit pour mon oncle. Alors que j'en parlais jamais à personne. Elle m'a pas cru au début. Je me suis dit, si elle, elle qui disait qu'elle m'aimait, me prend pas au sérieux... qui le fera? Après, quand elle a compris que c'était vrai, elle me fait... Pfff. Un grand gaillard comme toi, tu pouvais pas te défendre à un moment ? J'suis avec un homme ou une tapette ?

Louis serre sa main un peu plus fort dans la sienne.

\- C'était une garce ton ex, je suis pas désolé.

\- C'est drôle. Elle s'appelle Louise.

\- Tu étais amoureux ?

\- Je sais pas. Peut-être. Je tenais à elle. En fait l'amour, j'y crois pas trop. C'est un truc dans les films, et les livres et tout. Ou peut-être que ça existe, mais ça dure pas pour toujours, c't'une vaste arnaque.

\- Je peux dormir à côté de toi ?

\- Viens, viens.

Louis retire sa veste et s'allonge à ses côtés, se blottit après de lui, se fond contre son corps et Harry passe son bras autour de son dos.

\- Tu me fais confiance, à moi ? demande Louis, à voix basse.

Harry met un petit moment, mais il finit par répondre.

\- Oui.

\- Je veux juste te dire, en fait... Je te crois, vraiment. Et je t'admire à mort. Les autres ils peuvent aller se faire foutre.

Harry ne dit rien, mais tout se lit dans la manière dont il le serre plus fort contre lui, dans son toucher, lorsqu'il caresse son dos avec sa grande main, un langage bien à lui, un vocabulaire silencieux que Louis apprend petit à petit.

\- Aussi. Tu disais que tu croyais pas trop en l'amour. Mais y'a une exception, tu peux pas nier.

\- Dis.

\- Les petits vieux dans les parcs.

Harry éclate de rire, il doit couvrir sa propre bouche pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Louis reste sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, toi...

\- Bah les vieux couples. Je sais pas, ils sont ensemble depuis tarpin longtemps, ça se voit ils s'aiment. Sinon pourquoi ils restent ensemble...

\- Ah j'en sais rien. C'est une exception, comme t'as dit. Mais aujourd'hui c'est plus possible.

Louis ne cherche pas à le convaincre du contraire. Il a trop peu d'expérience, il en a trop peu vu et connu pour se faire une véritable opinion. Il attrape le livre sur la petite table et l'ouvre à la première page. Ils lisent ensemble jusqu'au lever du jour. Et d'une certaine manière, il trouve que c'est infiniment plus intime que de passer la nuit à s'embrasser et se toucher.

*

En juin, Léo s'apprête à rentrer chez lui après six mois d'internement. Il était le plus jeune; à son arrivée, il venait à peine d'avoir quinze ans, et il a toujours un visage d'enfant. Il ne causait pas trop de problèmes à l'exception de quelques fugues lors des premiers jours, et il était bien content de sortir et de pouvoir profiter de l'été. Il déjeune une dernière fois au centre, en compagnie des pensionnaires et de tous les éducateurs qui se sont rassemblés pour lui dire au revoir – même si le revoir ils ne souhaitaient pas.

Vers la fin du repas, Antoine propose à Léo de faire un speech. Il accepte avec joie, se lève et tape sur son verre avec sa cuillère. Les voix et les rires se dissipent, les garçons le regardent avec un sourire moqueur, prêt à entendre le filet de conneries qui s'apprête à sortir de sa bouche. Léo va encore plus loin et monte sur le banc de la table de pique-nique avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Je vais faire un speech, vite fait, après vous pouvez continuer à manger.... Fermez-la au fond, par contre. Alors déjà, je vais pas mentir, je suis content de me barrer. L'aventure se termine ici pour moi.

Il attend que les rires se calment, puis continue.

\- En vrai... Voilà... je vous aime, les gars. Vous êtes la famille, même si on se tape et tout, vous êtes le sang. Même toi, là. Tu t'emboucanes avec tout le monde mais je t'aime bien, fallait que je te le dise.

Il regarde Harry, qui esquisse un petit sourire et puis qui essaie de le cacher en buvant son verre d'eau.

\- Et même euh... Shaïma aussi. Oui c'est à toi que je parle. Juste sache que... T'es fraîche, ça se voit t'es une vraie et je te respecte à mort, et si j'avais pas peur que tu m'éclates le nez on serait devenus potes, voilà. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

Shaïma sourit et se mord la lèvre; ses joues rosissent à vue d'œil et Harry la nargue avec un petit coup de coude pendant que Léo continue son speech avec des mentions spéciales pour ses potes et chacun des éducateurs.

\- ...Et puis Lise. Tu étais la meilleure prof que j'ai eu de toute ma vie. Limite tu m'as donné envie de passer mon bac rien que pour toi. Promis, si je l'ai...

\- _Quand_ tu l'auras, corrige Lise.

\- _Quand_ j'auraimon bac, il reprend. Je reviens ici pour te le montrer, je te le dédie.

\- On croit tous en toi, Léo.

Tout le monde applaudit et Léo continue :

\- Force à mes frères pour la suite, force à ma sœur aussi; vraiment, courage Shaïma, ça doit pas être facile ici pour toi. Je crois en vous tous. C'était franchement une bonne expérience, ces six mois.

\- J'espère que tu t'y es pas trop plu, quand même, l'avertit Antoine. On veut pas te revoir ici.

\- Non, non, moi non plus hein. T'inquiète même pas. Je vous aime et tout mais ça s'arrête là.

\- Une dernière chose à dire ou tu as fini ?

\- Une dernière chose. ' _Se faire enculer le PSG_! Voilà. Allez, ciao ciao.

*

Après le départ de Léo, Louis profite du fait que l'attention générale ne soit pas sur lui pour rejoindre Harry dans la petite serre. Il est tout seul, et il s'affaire à arroser les fleurs qui poussent dans des petits pots bien alignés sur la table. Il lève à peine la tête quand Louis entre, lui adresse un pâle sourire avant de retourner à ses plantes. Louis va s'assoir sur une petite table vide, dont la surface est salie par le terreau. Ses pieds n'atteignent même pas le sol.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je veux sortir d'ici, Harry avoue sans se retourner.

\- On veut tous sortir d'ici...

\- Aujourd'hui, ça aurait dû être ma date de sortie, aussi. Je serai parti si on m'avait pas renouvelé mes six mois.

Louis baisse les yeux lorsqu'il sent quelque chose qui lui frôle la cheville. Osiris rôde autour des pieds de la table. Elle n'est plus si maigre depuis la première fois qu'il l'a vue. Il suppose que Harry s'assure de la nourrir chaque fois qu'il la voit. Il la laisse monter sur ses genoux, et Harry le rejoint lorsqu'il termine, il se tient debout entre ses jambes et caresse distraitement le chat tout en regardant autour. Les murs sont transparents, bien sûr, et n'importe qui pourrait les voir.

\- Où tu voudrais aller ?

\- À la mer, dit Harry. Ça me manque. Quand j'étais petit... Ma tante m'y emmenait, l'été, quand mes cousins venaient en ville. On allait à la plage du Prophète. C'est petit mais pas aussi bondé que celle des Catalans. Et l'eau était belle. Y'avait une digue, on avait des seaux et des épuisettes, et on passait l'après-midi à attraper des petits crabes et des poissons sous les rochers. J'y suis pas retourné depuis...

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'attendre. Quand tu sors... je te retrouve et on ira. Je t'y emmènerai.

\- Tu vas m'attendre ? il répète, avec un sourire moqueur. Tu déconnes, oh...

\- Bah oui, je vais t'attendre.

\- Je croyais pas que... que _ce truc_ , allait s'étendre au-delà de ta date de sortie.

Louis fronce les sourcils. Il prend les mains de Harry dans les siennes, entrecroise leurs doigts sans se soucier de leur entourage.

\- Moi non plus, au début, mais... Je me vois pas sortir et t'oublier comme ça. T'as pris trop de place dans ma vie pour que je passe à autre chose. Et puis on va passer tout l'été ensemble là.

\- J'sais pas...

\- Tu veux pas de moi ?...

Louis porte sa main à son visage; sous ses doigts il sent le relief de sa cicatrice. Il caresse sa peau, Harry penche la tête, il presse un peu sa joue contre sa paume, et dans ses yeux écume de mer, Louis y lit une tendresse qui l'afflige un peu, tant elle est profonde et sincère. Et d'ailleurs, il a toujours aimé ses yeux. Un jour il trouvera le courage de le lui dire.

\- Si. Si, bien sûr.

Louis regarde tout autour de lui, localise chaque personne à l'extérieur de la serre, et puis il fonce la tête la première. Il s'approche pour l'embrasser, conscient du risque qu'ils courent. Ils n'entendent pas la porte qui s'ouvre et se referme, ils ne voient rien, ils ont les yeux fermés. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entendent un petit toussotement qu'ils se séparent brusquement. Harry se retourne, et soupire de soulagement en voyant Shaïma près de l'entrée. Elle leur sourit.

\- Je cherchais Osiris, elle dit. Je sais qu'elle aime la serre. Je lui ai apporté à manger.

Elle leur montre une assiette et s'approche d'eux.

\- Elle est là, dit Harry en se poussant un peu.

\- Tu dis rien, s'il te plaît ? demande Louis, un peu paniqué.

\- Détends-toi, elle le rassure en déposant l'assiette devant le chat affamé. Faites attention, juste. Les murs sont transparents. Je vous laisse.

Avant de partir, elle leur fait un signe; un poing en l'air, sans un mot de plus. Elle ferme la porte et Louis souffle bruyamment. Harry passe ses mains sur les cuisses de Louis, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça va ?

\- J'ai eu peur... Ça veut dire quoi, poing en l'air ?

\- Bah... il hésite, en caressant ses cuisses de haut en bas. Réfléchis ? Généralement, quand on fait poing en l'air, c'est pour dire quoi ?

Louis y réfléchit un moment, l'air très sérieux; il ne comprend pas tout de suite pourquoi Harry n'est pas aussi mortifié que lui.

\- Euh... Solidarité ?

\- Solidarité.

\- Comment ça, solida... Attends.

Le sourire de Harry s'étire d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Elle est...

\- Oui. Elle a sa copine, dehors. Elle s'appelle Sandra. Elle m'a montré une photo, elle est jolie. Je pouvais pas te le dire, parce que... Parce que c'est ses affaires, mais... Voilà. Et t'as pas à t'inquiéter. Elle va rien dire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me disais qu'elle te comprenait.

\- Entre autres.

Louis soupire, encore sous le choc. Il n'en revient pas; _tout ce temps-là, elle était comme eux._

\- Mais elle aime que les filles ?

\- Je crois oui.

\- Putain... Mais tu sais que Dylan il s'encagne avec toi à cause d'elle, hein ?

\- Ah mais ça je sais. J'ai fini par le comprendre. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Rien.


	6. Chapter 6

_« La France n'est pas assez riche d'enfants qu'elle ait le droit de négliger tout ce qui peut en faire des êtres sains. [...] Elle entend protéger les mineurs, et plus particulièrement les mineurs délinquants._ _»_

Préambule de l'Ordonnance du 2 février 1945.

*

Quand Mathilde vient frapper à la porte de Louis un samedi matin et lui dit qu'il a de la visite, d'abord il n'y croit pas. Il est à peine levé et ne discerne pas tout à fait son dernier rêve de la réalité. Elle lui laisse le temps de se réveiller et lui dit de la rejoindre en bas, alors il se prépare, un peu appréhensif. Il descend les marches, encore étourdi, se frottant l'œil droit avec le revers de sa main.

\- C'est ta maman, lui dit Mathilde lorsqu'ils traversent la porte du grand jardin. Je vous laisse. Tu iras en cuisine tout à l'heure, tu es quand même de service.

Louis s'avance prudemment vers la table de pique-nique où l'attend sa mère. Elle se lève pour le prendre dans ses bras, et ça le rebute, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il ne retourne pas vraiment son étreinte. Elle l'embrasse, et puis il recule un peu alors qu'elle met ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Ça va ? T'as pas l'air en forme.

\- Ça va, il marmonne.

Il va s'asseoir, et elle va s'installer en face de lui. Elle, elle semble se porter à merveille. Son visage n'est plus affaissé par la fatigue, ses joues ont retrouvé leur couleur et éclat naturel, et il en vient à se demander si ce n'était pas _lui_ _,_ la source de tout son malheur. Même ses cheveux brillent; une brise souffle sur sa frange, elle fait infiniment plus jeune.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? elle demande avec un petit sourire qui le fait tiquer.

\- Je te regarde, c'est tout.

\- On peut fumer ici ?

Tout en posant la question, elle fouille dans son sac. Louis soupire.

\- Non.

\- Menteur. Tu te portes trop bien pour quelqu'un qui a arrêté de fumer. Et puis regarde par terre.

Il jette un coup d'œil au sol, où l'herbe est jonchée de petits mégots de cigarettes.

\- Maman, fume pas s'il te plaît.

Elle se résigne en soupirant, puis elle laisse son regard se promener tout autour d'elle; les bâtiments, les arbres, la petite serre, l'atrium. L'air est encore imprégné de la fraîcheur du petit matin, et c'est le meilleur endroit pour entendre les oiseaux.

\- C'est joli ici, hein. C'est moins pire que l'EPM. Je croyais qu'il y aurait un parloir, comme là-bas, mais Mathilde elle m'a dit de m'installer dehors.

Louis ne répond pas. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, ne sait pas s'il a même envie de lui parler. C'est sa rancune qui le bloque un peu, et Emma le remarque, bien sûr. Elle remarque toujours.

\- Tu es fâché ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Écoute... Je suis pas venue jusqu'ici pour que tu fasses la tête.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ?

\- On part en vacances. Cet été, Joël il nous emmène en Corse, Louna et moi, et le petit aussi. Après on va en Italie. On revient en août. Tu te rends comptes ? On n'a jamais eu des vraies vacances, on n'a jamais voyagé. Ce sera la première fois pour Louna... On reviendra avant que tu sortes d'ici.

Louis l'écoute sans la regarder, trop occupé à gratter la peinture sur le bois avec son ongle. Il en arrache de petits morceaux qu'il laisse s'accumuler sur la table.

\- Si c'était pour me dire ça, ça aurait pu être un appel.

\- Tu peux jamais être content pour moi. J'ai enfin trouvé un mec bien qui-

\- Ça veut rien dire, il l'interrompt sèchement. Il a de l'argent c'est tout, ça veut pas dire qu'il est meilleur que les autres. Je lui fais pas confiance. J'ai pas aimé comment il a juste largué son bébé chez toi pendant qu'il faisait on sait pas quoi, comme si t'avais son temps... Et puis qu'est-ce que ça t'a apporté, de dépendre d'un homme toute ta vie ? Chaque fois on s'est fait enculer par des mecs en bois. Chaque fois tu crois c'est le bon, tu me fais des speechs de dix minutes en mode c'est l'homme de ta vie, il est parfait pour nous, il va nous aider, et après il prend la fuite. C'est tous des chiens les mecs que tu attires. Ils voient que tu es belle, ils viennent chercher ce qu'ils veulent et ensuite il se barrent. Après tu te demandes pourquoi je les respecte pas.

Elle ne répond pas pendant un long moment. Si longtemps que Louis daigne enfin de lever les yeux vers elle. Il regrette presque, puis se ravise; c'est la vérité et elle doit l'entendre, même si elle est visiblement au bord des larmes. De toute façon, elle les ravale et fait comme si de rien n'était.

\- J'suis pas venue ici pour que tu me fasses la morale, elle dit simplement. Je suis juste venue te dire qu'on sera pas là pendant l'été, que si tu fugues, bah ça sert à rien de venir frapper à ma porte. Et puis, entre toi et moi, c'est moi l'adulte. C'est moi qui fais les décisions, même si c'est pas assez bien pour toi, c'est comme ça que je m'assure que Louna et toi vous manquez de rien. Je fais ce que je peux. Si tu crois que je fais ça pour mon propre plaisir.... Bref.

À bout de mots et d'arguments, et surtout parce qu'il n'a pas la foi de se battre ce matin, Louis baisse les bras. Il regarde derrière elle, à travers la porte vitrée du bâtiment. Là-bas, à table, il voit Shaïma, accompagnée d'un mec plus grand qu'elle, et qui ne fait pas partie des pensionnaires. Il ne le voit pas de face, mais il suppose qu'ils se connaissent, qu'il lui rend visite, lui aussi. Il n'en penserait rien, si Shaïma n'était pas en train de pleurer. Elle a les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, le visage ravagé par les larmes et elle secoue la tête alors que cet homme continue de lui parler, inébranlable, comme si son malheur lui importait peu. Il a l'âge d'être son grand frère, ou quelque chose du genre.

Emma tourne la tête aussi, elle regarde par la vitre.

\- Qui c'est ?

\- Une amie, répond Louis.

\- Elle est jolie. Pourquoi elle pleure ?

\- J'sais pas.

\- La pauvre. Ça doit pas être facile. Elle te plaît ?

\- On est amis, il répète.

\- Hm... Tu te souviens de la fille avec qui tu sortais l'an dernier ? Tu sais, celle que tout le monde appelait Aliénor la cagole de Noailles... elle a demandé après toi, je lui ai dit tu étais en camp de vacances.

\- Maman... Je sors avec un mec.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il lui dit, ça sort tout seul, il n'a pas vraiment pu le contrôler. Et il le lui a dit d'une traite, sans hésiter, sans y penser, sans respirer. Emma ne dit rien, elle attend quelques secondes, juste au cas où il compte lui dire que c'est une plaisanterie, mais il garde un silence assourdissant. Puis elle se met à rire; un petit rire sec, dénué de chaleur, un peu exaspéré. Elle se cache le visage entre ses mains, puis ses doigts remontent en s'enfouissant entre les mèches de ses cheveux. Elle a encore un petit sourire quand elle le regarde, mais elle ne rit plus.

\- Manquait plus que ça...

Louis ne réagit pas, placide de surface, mais le cœur vibrant d'angoisse sous cette fine couche de glace.

\- Ça te dérange ? il demande. C'est un pensionnaire ici. Il s'appelle Harry.

\- Non ! Non, pas du tout. Désolée, hein. T'as juste largué ça, comme ça, je sais pas. Tu sais quoi, y'a plus rien qui m'étonne avec toi. Tant mieux, mon bébé. Si tu es heureux... Tant mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? C'est un gangster ? Tu les aimes comme ça ?

\- Il a rien fait de mal...

\- Bien sûr que non. Personne n'a rien fait de mal ici. Même pas toi, hein ?

Il baisse les yeux, tout de même soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas si mal réagi. Elle l'a pris à sa manière, il imagine.

\- Mais vraiment, ça te fait rien ?

\- Mh, non. Je veux bien le voir, par contre. Il est beau, au moins ?

\- Non, maman, il est dégueulasse, c'est pour ça que je suis avec lui.

\- Ah bah c'est bien.... Bon, écoute, va falloir que j'y aille bientôt.

Elle regarde l'heure sur la montre de luxe qu'elle a au poignet. Louis regarde l'objet avec dédain. Quel mauvais goût il a, ce Joël. Si ça avait été au poignet de n'importe qui d'autre que sa mère, il s'en serait emparé et l'aurait vendue avant que l'aiguille des secondes ait eu le temps de faire un tour complet. Ils se disent au revoir, Louis la serre un peu plus fort que d'habitude et, au fond, même s'il s'était convaincu que ça l'importait peu, il est conscient du puissant sentiment de soulagement qu'il ressent. _Elle l'a bien pris_.

Lorsqu'il traverse le bâtiment pour se rendre en cuisine, il passe à côté de Shaïma et de ce mec qu'il ne connaît pas. Elle pleure encore, et bien qu'il semble énervé, cet homme tâche de ne pas hausser la voix pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Il repère Louis et se tourne vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes toi ?

\- Pourquoi elle pleure ?

\- De quoi tu te mêles ? Vas-y barre-toi.

Il sent que ça ne sert à rien d'insister pour le moment, alors il va se réfugier en cuisine, le cœur lourd. Harry l'y attend, déjà occupé à fouetter des œufs dans un bol. Il n'y a qu'un seul cuisinier à l'autre bout de la pièce, il apporte son aide à un homme qui fait entrer un nouveau four depuis la porte arrière pour remplacer celui qui ne fonctionne plus. Louis profite de leur inattention pour se coller à ses côtés, il sent sa chaleur et son odeur et il manque de virer fou. Il l'embrasse sur l'épaule, c'est doux et discret.

\- Salut.

\- Salut, répond Harry sans même se retourner. Tu sais que Mathilde et Antoine ils couchent ensemble ?

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Ça se voit. Ça se lit sur leurs fronts. La tension, je la sens d'ici.

\- Ça m'étonne même pas.

\- Tu veux m'aider ?

\- Ouais, j'suis là pour ça.

Louis le relâche et prend son poste. Harry se rapproche, il se penche pour l'embrasser et puis il lui sourit; il a le soleil en plein visage, les yeux clairs et les mèches folles et il le trouve beau à en mourir. Quelques fois, quand Louis le regarde, ça lui serre le cœur parce qu'il a envie de tellement plus et qu'il doit se contenter de presque rien.

\- Elle est vraiment belle, ta mère, dit Harry. Je vous ai vus par la fenêtre.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te disait ? il demande tout en sortant une pile d'assiette d'un petit placard.

\- Rien. Elle me gave avec son nouveau mec, rien de spécial. Aussi, je lui ai dit, pour... toi et moi. Et... Et elle l'a bien pris.

\- C'est bien. Tu lui as dit quoi, exactement ?

\- Juste qu'on est ensemble... ?

Harry se met à rire.

\- Louis, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? T'as l'air de douter ? On dirait que t'as peur de ma réaction.

\- Je sais pas. On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé.

\- Bah... à partir du moment où c'est devenu impossible de dormir seul... Je croyais que c'était évident. Tu veux que je te fasse ma demande, là ? Comme ça on est sûrs.

\- Vas-y.

\- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Ils pouffent de rire tous les deux, et cela a pour effet d'alerter le cuisinier.

\- Arrêtez de plaisanter. Au travail.

\- Ok Hitler.

\- Harry, ça suffit.

Ils se remettent au travail et s'efforcent de dissimuler leurs éclats de rire.

Depuis son entrée en cuisine, Louis tâche de garder un œil sur Shaïma une fois de temps en temps, juste au cas où la situation dérape. Ce mec ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Et pour une bonne raison. Cette fois-ci, il regarde au moment opportun; il vient de lui cracher au visage. Son cœur se serre douloureusement, et il lâche ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

\- T'as vu ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Il lui a craché à la gueule.

\- Le mec, là ?

\- Ouais.

\- Attends, attends.

Harry s'essuie grossièrement les mains avec une serviette qui traînait là et il sort en trombe de la cuisine. La porte claque derrière lui, et Louis n'entend pas très clairement ce qui se passe, mais il voit tout. Harry s'emporte, il va tout droit vers lui, commence à le pousser, le bousculer, lui parle fort – Louis entend des bouts de phrases étouffées, des « Oh, tu fais quoi, là ? » « Tu te crois où, fils de pute ?! », et le mec réplique, il ne se laisse pas faire. Ils sont à deux doigts de se tabasser; c'est Antoine qui intervient pour les séparer, il demande à l'homme de quitter les lieux et à Harry de retourner en cuisine. Shaïma s'essuie le visage avec le bas de son pull, encore toute secouée, Harry passe un bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmène en cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Louis, visiblement inquiet.

\- Rien.

Elle essuie ses larmes avec ses manches, Harry pose une main rassurante sur son épaule, et lui demande :

\- C'était qui, ce mec ?

\- C'est mon frère, elle répond. Laisse tomber c'est rien.

\- C'est pas rien, dit Louis. Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Elle refuse de les regarder, et encore moins de répondre. Elle fixe le sol, la mâchoire contractée, elle respire fort, plus furieuse qu'autre chose, puis elle regarde par la vitre pour s'assurer qu'il est parti. Ils savent qu'elle ne parlera pas, alors Harry la prend dans ses bras, même si pour elle les démonstrations d'affection, ce n'est pas trop son truc. Il lui chuchote que ça ira, que si elle a un problème, elle peut lui en parler et il l'aiderait.

\- J'ai mon stage, elle dit. Je dois y aller.

Elle se défait de son emprise et quitte la cuisine sans même un regard pour eux.

*

Ce même après-midi, la directrice du CEF leur annonce que Madame Devillier, leur enseignante qu'ils préfèrent appeler Lise, allait partir en congé de maternité. Elle était enceinte de sept mois et demi, et aujourd'hui était sa dernière journée au centre. Elle prend le goûter avec eux, entourée de ses collègues et des pensionnaires. Ils discutent, et puis Marie, l'intervenante qui tient l'atelier d'arts, lui demande si la directrice a déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour la remplacer pendant son absence.

\- Non, répond Lise. Elle m'a dit, et je cite, qu'aucun prof veut sacrifier ses vacances d'été et sa santé mentale pour venir travailler avec ces gosses. J'ai pas du tout aimé ce qu'elle insinuait par là. D'autant plus qu'elle n'a pas vraiment fait d'efforts pour la recherche, donc...

\- Mais Lise, intervient Youssef. C'est normal qu'y ait personne qui veut travailler avec nous. Vous avez pris tous les cassos de la ville, vous les avez regroupés ensemble... Notre moyenne générale collective, là, elle dépasse pas 6, pire qu'une classe de SEGPA. Même moi, si j'étais prof je voudrais pas bosser avec nous. J'sais pas comment tu fais.

\- T'exagères, Youssef.

\- Même pas. Regarde, on demande à n'importe qui à cette table. Qui est là par plaisir et pas parce que ça paie bien ?

\- Tu crois que ça paie bien ? demande Antoine en se penchant pour mieux le voir. Tu te trompes. On galère, nous. Mais on fait ça parce qu'on croit en vous. C'est notre métier, de vous aider. On fait ça par plaisir, justement. Si on peut vous éviter de finir au bagne parce que vous avez choisi la facilité, c'est déjà ça.

\- En plus, rajoute Lise, je préfère largement vous faire cours à vous plutôt qu'à une classe de trente élèves blasés. Vous êtes loin d'être bêtes. Et je vous aime beaucoup, hein, vous le savez.

Depuis le début de la conversation, Louis ne les écoute que d'une oreille distraite. Il trie sa nourriture dans son assiette avec sa fourchette, et Lise le remarque.

\- Ça va ?

\- Mh-hm.

Elle a la main posée contre son ventre rond, et dès qu'elle sent du mouvement, elle se met à sourire.

\- Il bouge. Tu veux toucher ?

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Mets ta main là.

Elle guide la main de Louis vers le bas de son ventre, là où il perçoit un petit coup. Ça le fait sourire. Elle incite les autres à venir toucher aussi. Ils le font, timides, appréhensifs, ils font extrêmement attention. Ça les fait rire, il y en a que ça rend mal à l'aise, ils gardent leur distance. Harry est assis à côté d'elle. Il touche son ventre, et ses doigts frôlent ceux de Louis. Ils se regardent discrètement, se sourient.

\- C'est un garçon ou une fille ? demande Harry.

\- C'est un petit garçon.

\- T'as pas peur ? demande Louis. C'est dangereux ici... pour toi et le bébé.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais peur ? Je suis pas plus en danger ici qu'ailleurs. Viens Dylan, tu veux sentir ?

Le concerné s'approche prudemment, la frôle à peine puis retire sa main dès qu'il sent du mouvement, et tout le monde se met à rire.

\- Mais il a raison hein, dit Dylan. À ta place, j'aurais peur. Y'a des vrais sauvages ici.

\- Ah, et tu te comptes parmi les sauvages ?

\- Oui.

\- Quoi, tu vas me faire du mal ?

\- Non, mais...

\- Arrête un peu. Vous n'êtes pas des sauvages.

\- Mais si. L'année dernière y'a eu une émeute, c'est Moussa il nous a raconté. Y'avait des mecs sur le toit et tout, ils ont fait venir la police nationale. Trois mecs sont allés en taule.

Lise secoue simplement la tête.

\- Imagine, reprend Louis. Ton fils s'il finit comme nous, tu fais quoi ? Genre, si l'état le fout en CEF aussi. Tu vas le renier ?

\- Alors déjà, vous n'avez pas _fini_ ici. Justement, on vous aide à ne pas finir en prison plus tard, quand les peines seront plus sérieuses. Et puis le renier... Écoute. Vous n'êtes pas ici parce que vous êtes des mauvaises personnes. Je sais que pour la plupart d'entre vous, c'est vos circonstances qui vous ont bâti, qui vous ont menés à faire ce que vous avez fait. Tu vois, je sais que vous ne dealez pas par plaisir, vous ne volez pas juste pour voler. Tout ce qu'on essaie de faire c'est de vous montrer des alternatives. Si malgré mes efforts, mon fils il se retrouve en CEF... Eh bah je suis contente qu'il existe une institution qui puisse lui donner une dernière chance.

*

\- Je l'aimais bien, Lise, ça fait chier.

\- Hm.

Louis lève les yeux de son cahier, seulement pour deux petites secondes, s'imprègne de son image de référence – en l'occurrence, un Harry à moitié nu, assis sur le bord de sa fenêtre, une jambe qui pend au sol, l'autre repliée, prenant appui sur le rebord, le dos contre le cadre. Louis est assis sur son lit, il lui fait face, lui cache son cahier comme un secret gardé jalousement, et le dessine à son insu depuis un petit quart d'heure. Harry ne se doute de rien, il se complait dans sa nonchalance habituelle, une éternelle cigarette aux lèvres, la fenêtre grande ouverte et le regard perdu au loin. Il est une heure du matin, bien sûr ils ne dorment pas. Ce sont les seules petites heures dont ils peuvent profiter pleinement en étant ensemble, rien que tous les deux.

Ses traits de crayons sont grossiers, il esquisse, il ébauche, il croque, pas toute sa personne, seulement des détails qui l'attirent et l'intriguent, comme son profil, l'une de ses mains, la forme de sa bouche, cette cicatrice qui lui plaît plus que de raison.

\- Tu t'en fous ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu m'écoutes ou pas ?

\- Si, répond Louis, distraitement. Ça me dérange pas plus que ça. L'école c'est pas pour moi de toute façon.

\- Non, moi non plus. Mais Lise, c'était l'une des seules qui se souciait vraiment de nous. Je dis qu'elle va me manquer. T'étais si merdique à l'école ?

Louis lève les yeux à nouveau, Harry le regarde avec attention, il penche un peu la tête et Louis a envie de lui dire de ne plus bouger, il voudrait le capturer là, brut et si vivant, comme il était.

\- J'avais des bonnes notes en arts plastiques. Et en sport. Mais c'est tout. C'était les seuls profs qui me défendaient au conseil de classe. Mais personne les écoute, ces profs, au conseil de classe.

\- Moi, y'a une époque où je voulais tout plaquer pour devenir rappeur.

Louis sourit, amusé.

\- Tu te débrouilles ?

\- Une fois j'ai essayé d'écrire un truc. J'ai fait rimer smicard avec tierquar, je me sentais plus.

Ils pouffent de rire et Louis referme le petit cahier bleu qui tire à sa fin. Il s'allonge par-dessus la couette, vêtu seulement d'un bas de survêt noir et de sa casquette qu'il porte toujours à l'envers parce qu'il n'a plus la foi de se coiffer.

\- Viens au lit, j'ai froid.

\- J'arrive, ma princesse, il dit d'une voix mielleuse, pour plaisanter.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, se défend Louis. J'ai braqué un magasin.

\- Quoi, le Lidl de la Capelette, c'est ça que tu as braqué ?

\- C'était pas Lidl.

Harry écrase sa cigarette contre le bord de la fenêtre et la jette avant de tout refermer et de tirer les rideaux. Il grimpe au lit à son tour et l'enjambe, un genou de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Il s'appuie contre le matelas avec un bras, et avec sa main libre il lui retire sa casquette et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Louis ne proteste pas. Il le laisse faire, le laisse l'embrasser dans le cou, puis plus bas vers ses clavicules, et toujours plus bas, jusqu'à se retrouver à recouvrir son ventre de bisous.

\- Tu fais quoi, là ? Louis chuchote, et glisse ses doigts entre ses cheveux qui se font si longs.

Harry ne répond pas, et il profite du fait que Louis a baissé sa garde pour lui voler son cahier bleu. Une fois qu'il s'en est emparé, il va s'asseoir à l'autre bout du lit pour le feuilleter.

\- Donne-le-moi, il proteste faiblement. Arrête, s'il te plaît.

\- Y'a quoi ? J'ai déjà feuilleté une fois.

\- Je sais, mais y'a d'autres trucs là... Vas-y, redonne.

\- Mais c'est bon, oh, juste je regarde, je vais rien dire. J'aurai aucune expression, promis. Et tout ce que tu fais, ça me plaît de toute façon.

Louis n'a pas la force de l'en empêcher, alors il se tourne sur le côté et il l'observe du coin de l'œil, un peu craintif – il espère que ce qu'il verra lui plaira. Ça lui tord le ventre, cette angoisse d'être jugé, surtout par lui, lui qui était devenu si important en si peu de temps. Ses dessins, c'est peut-être un hobby, mais c'est quelque chose d'extrêmement personnel et qui le rend totalement vulnérable. Surtout dans son monde.

Harry feuillette lentement, il prend le temps d'examiner chaque nouveau dessin. Une petite mèche lui tombe entre les yeux, Louis doit se retenir de ne pas la repousser à l'arrière. Malgré sa promesse de cacher ses réactions, Louis voit bien ses petits sourires attendris. Il suppose qu'il a vu les croquis dont il était le modèle inconscient.

Et puis, lorsqu'il écarquille les yeux, _Louis_ _sait_. Harry s'arrête sur une page en particulier, le souffle coupé.

\- C'est la mienne ?

Louis ne répond pas, et puis Harry sourit et tourne le cahier vers lui.

\- Louis, c'est la mienne ?

\- Tu veux que ce soit celle de qui d'autre, oui c'est la tienne. Allez ferme ce cahier j'ai honte.

Il n'en fait rien. Il contemple encore ce dessin que Louis avait fait, un soir où il était inspiré et s'était dit que le seul moyen d'utiliser cette pulsion artistique à bon escient était de représenter le bas de son corps, son sexe et tout ce qui va avec, un truc réfléchi et appliqué, au trait de crayon fin et dont le tracé rappelle les corps nus des statues de marbre, avec un peu plus de détails au niveau de l'entrejambe.

\- Aie pas honte... Ça me plaît. Et tu m'as carrément mis à mon avantage là, tu trouves pas ?

Louis rigole et cache son visage contre l'oreiller, sentant ses joues qui surchauffent.

\- Tu l'as fait de tête ? Genre... T'y pensais, comme ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Bah franchement, la prochaine fois que t'as besoin d'un modèle... Vraiment, dis-le-moi. Je t'ai dit, je veux bien poser pour toi. T'es trop doué.

Il referme enfin le cahier et se couche près de lui, il s'approche pour déposer une multitude de petits baisers au creux de son cou.

\- Mon mec, c'est un artiste... J'ai trop de chance.

\- Arrête...

Des voix et des pas dans le couloir les font sortir de leur petite bulle. Rapidement, Louis éteint la lumière et lui intime de ne pas faire de bruit. Il se lève et s'avance vers la porte qu'il déverrouille avec précaution. Ça se dispute, il reconnaît la voix de Shaïma. Elle se tient au bout du couloir, toute habillée, les genoux de son jean déchirés comme si elle était tombée, son sac de sport qui se balance sur son épaule. L'un des gardes la tient par le bras, un autre qui faisait sa ronde s'occupe de renvoyer tous les curieux dans leurs chambres.

\- Fermez les portes. Vous rentrez dans vos chambres, ça vous regarde pas.

Louis n'obéit pas, il se penche davantage pour essayer de voir si elle va bien. Elle est en larmes, comme ce matin, et ça lui serre le cœur encore une fois. Il n'a pas le temps de voir autre chose, un garde vient refermer sa propre porte devant lui.

\- Au lit ! on lui ordonne à travers la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Harry quand Louis revient se réfugier dans ses bras, sous la couette.

\- Je crois qu'elle a essayé de fuguer... Ils l'ont rattrapée. Il se passe quoi avec elle ? Elle m'inquiète.

\- Bah... en fait. Je lui ai parlé toute à l'heure, quand elle est rentrée de son stage. Son père il a su pour Sandra, sa copine. Il a su qu'elles étaient ensemble, qu'elles faisaient des bails et tout... Et sa famille elle est super religieuse. Genre. _Super_ _religieuse_. Il a envoyé son frère pour lui dire que quand elle va sortir d'ici, il va la ramener au pays. Et elle veut pas. Elle a peur. Elle dit que là-bas, il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut d'elle. En vrai, elle est plus en sécurité en CEF que dehors.


	7. Chapter 7

Il y a longtemps que les convocations chez la directrice du centre ne déconcertent plus Harry. Il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse lui dire et qui puisse aggraver sa situation. Alors, ce matin, lorsqu'il est convoqué dans son bureau, il traîne un peu le pas, les mains dans les poches de son jogging, comme s'il allait acheter son pain. Il ne s'attend pas à grand-chose, il n'en pense rien, d'abord. Puis il se souvient d'une requête qu'il avait faite il y a quelques semaines, et soudain il a une petite idée.

Il entre dans le petit bureau tout ensoleillé, donnant sur le jardin un étage plus bas.

\- Bonjour Harry.

Il hoche la tête, elle lui fait signe de s'asseoir.

\- La capuche, s'il te plaît.

D'un geste las, il retire sa capuche et fausse un sourire pour elle. Il s'affaisse dans sa chaise, il n'a aucune envie de faire un effort pour être convenable et poli ce matin, il a très mal dormi, comme toutes les nuits où il va rejoindre Louis, et ça se ressent dans son humeur massacrante, un jour sur deux. La directrice fait face à son ordinateur, les clics de sa souris semblent avoir été amplifiés par dix et résonnent dans son crâne.

\- Tu te souviens, il y a un moment déjà, quand tu m'avais demandé des informations à propos de ta grande sœur ? Alice ?

Cela suffit pour qu'il se redresse sur sa chaise. Elle poursuit.

\- Alors. On a contacté les services sociaux qui l'ont prise en charge quand elle était petite. Elle, elle a grandi en famille d'accueil. Elle a vingt-trois ans, elle vit à Toulouse maintenant. Là elle est en droit. Pas mal hein ?

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre.

\- Tu l'as déjà rencontrée ?

\- Non.

\- En tout cas, on lui a parlé de toi. Elle serait d'accord pour prendre contact, si tu veux. Est-ce que ça te plairait ?

\- Je... Je sais pas. Non. Pas maintenant. Je voulais juste des infos.

\- Je te donne ses coordonnées, si jamais tu veux la contacter quand tu sortiras.

Elle griffonne une adresse et un numéro de téléphone sur la page d'un petit carnet et il la regarde faire.

\- D'ailleurs, tu as repris contact avec ta maman, depuis la dernière fois ? Tu m'as dit que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé...

\- Non. J'en ai rien à foutre de ma mère. Elle me met trop mal à l'aise chaque fois qu'on se voit.

Sa mère. Il n'a dû la voir qu'une poignée de fois dans sa vie; chaque rencontre était plus éprouvante que la dernière. Il s'étaient vus il y a quelques mois, d'après ce qu'il a entendu, elle se bat chaque fois pour obtenir ce droit de visite. Lui, il ne la regardait jamais dans les yeux, seulement du coin de l'oeil, frappé par les ravages que lui avaient causés des années d'addiction. C'était une femme toute maigre, qui se rétablissait, certes, mais dont le mode de vie se lisait sur tout son corps, l'intérieur de ses coudes tout abîmé, ses pommettes qui saillent, sa peau blafarde. Il se souvient encore de ce jour-là. Elle avait tenté de lui prendre la main, il avait refusé, s'était un peu éloigné avec sa chaise, elle lui disait "tu es beau, mon fils..." et lui avec ses yeux il suppliait son éducatrice de mettre un terme à son malaise. Quand il voit sa mère, elle le met toujours en colère, même si elle ne fait rien, parce qu'il n'a pas de réponse et qu'il lui en veut. Même s'il ne lui adresse pas la parole, au fond, il aimerait lui demander pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, pourquoi tu m'as laissé vivre la vie que j'ai vécue, pourquoi t'es comme ça... 

Ce jour-là, elle s'était adressée à la directrice du CEF, lui avait dit, la voix tremblante, "si on me l'avait laissé il aurait jamais souffert aux mains de cet homme. Si on me l'avait laissé, mon fils il aurait jamais fini dans un endroit pareil... s'il m'était revenu au moins après la mort de sa tante, je me serais occupée de lui, je lui aurais évité tout ça. Vous balancez les enfants dans un système sans repères et vous vous étonnez qu'ils finissent par se tourner vers la rue..."

Et la directrice n'avait pas flanché. Elle lui avait dit, sans ciller, avec une cinglante honnêteté, "si on vous l'avait laissé, il serait six pieds sous terre depuis des années. Tout ce que vous dites n'aurait même pas été un problème."

\- Tiens voilà, tu as le numéro de ta soeur ici.

La dame arrache la petite feuille et la lui donne. Il la plie en deux, ses doigts passent et repassent nerveusement le long du pli. Elle recommence à cliquer avec sa souris, et lui il se mord le bout du doigt.

\- Bon... Sinon, comment ça se passe, ton stage au garage, ça te plaît ?

\- Mhm.

\- C'est quelque chose que tu te vois faire, plus tard ?

\- .... Ouais.

Il ne dit oui que parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie de tenter autre chose. Réparer les motos et les voitures, ça lui plaît, mais de là à en faire une carrière... Il suppose qu'il n'a pas l'embarras du choix; avec seulement son brevet des collèges sous le bras et un parcours chaotique et prématurément interrompu au lycée, il ne pouvait pas aller frapper à toutes les portes.

Leur rencontre se conclut après quelques formalités de plus et il quitte son bureau, le petit papier dans les mains. Il relit les informations écrites au stylo noir. Alice. _Alice_.

*

\- Oh Louis ! Viens voir, gros.

Louis lève les yeux au ciel. Dylan l'exaspère de plus en plus, et il n'est pas certain de réussir à le supporter jusqu'à son départ. Cet après-midi-là, la moitié du groupe est dans le jardin et prend le soleil; c'est le trou béant qu'a laissé l'absence de Lise dans l'emploi du temps. Dylan est assis sur l'un des bancs en pierre de l'atrium, à ses côtés et derrière lui se trouvent Ali, son bras droit, Amaury, Youssef et Rayane. Quand Louis s'approche d'eux, il note combien leurs regards pèsent sur lui. Il se sent nu sous leurs yeux et c'est curieux, il n'a jamais ressenti une chose pareille. Même Dylan le regarde bizarrement, avec les lèvres pincées, les yeux jugeurs, qui le détaillent de la tête au pied.

\- Viens, viens, il répète. Arrête-toi là.

Louis fait ce qu'il dit, complètement perdu, les bras ballants.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es pédé.

Ça lui fait l'effet d'une chape de plomb sur la tête. Son cœur s'arrête, c'est tout le ciel bleu qui lui tombe dessus. À l'intérieur, il prend feu. Dehors, il serre les dents, ses os saillent de chaque côté de sa mâchoire, mais il ne montre rien.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Commence pas... Ali vous a vu ce matin. Toi et Harry, dans la serre. Vous pensiez que vous étiez tous seuls, mais...

\- Mais n'importe quoi, je sais pas ce qu'il a vu, mais-

\- Ça sert à rien de mentir, gros, le menace Ali. J'ai vu ce que j'ai vu. Vous êtes des pédales, point barre, y'a pas de questions, pas de n'importe quoi, rien, tu étais en train de le galoche.

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Louis fait quelques pas pour s'approcher, peut-être pour le frapper, peut-être pas, il ne sait pas. Mais Dylan n'est pas d'accord.

\- Oh, tu fais quoi là ? M'approche pas, gros. M'approche même pas. Ça se propage, cette merde. T'approche pas de nous. Sur ma mère, j'ai envie de vomir là. Jure la vie de ta mère tu es pédé, et avec lui en plus ? Mais mon gars, on est quoi... On est... On est des hommes, pourquoi tu fais ça?

Louis ne répond pas. Il est comme paralysé, il reste là, bêtement, devant eux.

\- Tu étais mon frère... La vie, tu dégoûtes, gros. La vie, tu dégoûtes, sur la tête de ma mère tu étais comme mon frère. Je te respectais, c'est quoi ça ? Et puis quoi, tu nous regardes dans les douches après sport, c'est ça ?

\- Je regarde personne, je m'en bats les couilles de vous.

\- C'est Harry il t'a rendu pédé ou c'est comment, explique-nous ?

\- Ça te regarde pas.

\- Mais frère...

Les autres mecs rigolent entre eux, à voix basse, ça discute doucement, ça le regarde, ça secoue la tête, incrédule, mais personne ne s'approche, personne n'a l'intention de lui faire du mal physiquement.

\- M'appelle pas frère, je suis pas ton frère.

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves, oh, s'indigne Dylan. Je pose des questions. Comment tu peux sucer une bite, ou t'en prendre une dans le cul et t'attendre à ce qu'on te respecte après ? Même, comment tu peux te regarder dans le miroir en te disant, ouais, je baise avec un mec. Ça je comprends pas. La vie, j'essaie de comprendre, j'y arrive pas.... Bah réponds ? Enculé, ouais.

À la surprise de tous, Rayane prend la parole :

\- Laisse-le, Dylan, c'est bon... Il t'a rien fait, pas besoin de l'insulter.

Dylan tire sur sa cigarette et se penche pour mieux voir Rayane; ce dernier soutient son regard, défiant.

\- Ah, tu le défends, toi ? Bah fais attention à toi, il pourrait t'enculer quand tu t'y attends le moins. Et c'est pas toi, ta religion qui dit que vous devez lapider les pédés à coup de pierre ? Qu'est-ce que tu me dis là, frère ?

\- Mais c'est comme une maladie mentale, explique Rayane en haussant les épaules. Il y peut rien. T'es censé leur foutre la paix. Genre, ouais, c'est mal et tout, mais... C'est pas leur faute. Tu nais comme ça.

\- Maladie mentale, arrête de m'emboucaner, gros, raille Dylan. Tu leur trouves des excuses. _Maladie mentale_... mens doucement aussi.

\- Ta gueule, Dylan, c'est bon, dit finalement Louis.

\- Oh, juste on parle, gros. On parle normal. Me dis pas ta gueule, on est en train de parler comme des gens civilisés. Je t'ai pas agressé tu m'agresses pas. Et fais attention, hein.

Il en a assez entendu. Et il n'a pas la foi de se défendre, alors que dans n'importe quelle autre situation, il en serait probablement venu aux mains. Il se déteste d'être aussi sensible et fragile par rapport à ce côté de lui-même. Il déteste ne pas avoir la force de se défendre. Mais comment se défendre face à quelqu'un qui ne veut pas écouter ?

Il en a assez entendu, il s'en va.

\- C'est ça, casse-toi, lui crie Dylan. Pédale, va.

Il tire sur sa clope en le regardant disparaître dans le bâtiment. Et pendant que les autres garçons parlent entre eux et se lancent dans un débat sans queue ni tête à propos de l'homosexualité, lui, il regarde par terre et il réfléchit. Il réalise assez vite que Louis lui a très probablement menti au sujet du dossier de Harry.

Il se tourne vers Ali.

\- Tu vas faire un truc pour moi, cette nuit.

*

\- Te laisse pas abattre par un mec qui sait pas lire. Le gars est illettré, s'te plaît. Tu lui insultes sa mère par texto il va même pas comprendre.

En temps normal, ça aurait fait rire Louis. Cette nuit, il n'a pas le cœur à ça. Il a l'impression de subir une retombée intense après avoir passé des semaines à planer sans le moindre souci, aveugle et sourd, avec pour seule drogue les lèvres roses et les grandes mains de Harry, partout sur son corps. La réalité l'a rattrapé; le monde ne résume pas qu'à leurs petites chambres après minuit.

Il est allongé dans le lit de Harry et lui fait dos, il regarde le mur depuis un moment, comme si la réponse à ses problèmes allait s'afficher sur celui-ci. Harry est assis à son bureau, le dossier de sa chaise incliné à l'arrière, occupé à lancer et rattraper une balle de tennis qu'il avait trouvée dans une remise. Il soupire un peu quand Louis ne réagit pas, et puis il regarde dans sa direction. Il voit son dos sinueux, la courbe de ce corps un peu recroquevillé et qu'il a appris à adorer, qu'il se plaît à toucher et caresser et embrasser – il ne sait pas quoi lui dire pour l'aider.

\- Tu t'en bats les couilles, il poursuit. Ce qu'il dit, tu t'en bats les couilles. Dylan, c'est personne. C'est pire que personne. Il va sortir d'ici, il existera plus. Tu vois, maintenant il sait pour moi aussi. Et je m'en tape. S'il me dit quoi que ce soit, il sait que je vais lui niquer sa race.

Il ne voit pas sa réaction, mais il l'entend soupirer doucement.

\- Et puis je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu fais confiance à personne ici. Un jour ou l'autre, ils te baisent... Et puis si tu commences à te soucier de ce que tout le monde pense de toi, tu vas pas t'en sortir. Surtout ici.

Ses doigts nerveux se mettent à arracher les petits poils vert fluo sur la balle alors qu'il cherche ses mots. Il poursuit, plus bas.

\- Et... t'es pas tout seul. Je suis là avec toi. Et Shaïma aussi, elle est de ton côté, et c'est tout ce qui est important. Les autres tu les calcules pas. En plus, tu m'as dit que ta mère l'a bien pris. C'est déjà pas mal, non ? C'est bien. T'as ça, qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre de l'avis d'un connard comme lui ?

\- Tout le monde est comme ça dehors. Même si c'est pas Dylan, y'aura d'autres Dylan. Toute ma vie je vais en rencontrer.

\- Pas tout le monde est comme ça.

\- Dans mon monde si. Et puis pour toi, c'est facile à faire, s'en battre les couilles. T'as personne. Pas de famille, pas de potes, rien.

Ce n'est qu'après que les mots aient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres que Louis réalise combien ils étaient inappropriés et blessants. S'il n'avait pas la tête aussi embrouillée par sa peine, il est certain qu'il y aurait pensé à deux fois avant d'attaquer l'une des seules personnes qui se souciait de lui ici. Le silence pèse pendant de longues et interminables secondes. Le cœur serré, il tourne la tête pour le voir. Harry n'a pas bougé, il est toujours sur la chaise et il le toise déjà.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes ? il lance. Tu veux vérifier si ça m'a blessé ? C'est ce que tu essayais de faire ? Tu crois que c'est ma faute si t'es comme ça ?

Inconsciemment, un peu, oui. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été attiré par un garçon. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait autant eu envie que quelqu'un lui fasse, et du mal, et l'amour à la fois. Et jamais de sa vie il ne s'était autant remis en question. Mais Louis ne le lui dit pas.

\- J'ai pas dit ça, il marmonne avant de se retourner vers le mur.

Harry n'y réfléchit pas, et il jette la balle de tennis sur lui, ça le frappe au dos en un bruit sourd.

\- Aïe... Pourquoi-

\- Dégage de mon lit. Sors de là.

\- J'suis désolé...

\- Dégage, j'ai dit. Va-t'en, tu m'as gonflé. Va dormir dans ta chambre.

\- Harry, excuse-moi.

\- Non, il maintient et se lève de sa chaise. Casse-toi. Moi je t'ai rien fait, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi.

\- Je suis désolé, il répète. J'ai mal.

\- Va-t'en, il insiste, un peu plus doucement. Moi aussi j'ai mal. Mais j'ai blessé personne.

Louis voit qu'il ne sert à rien d'insister plus longtemps. Alors il se relève et se dirige vers la porte, le pas lourd. Il le regarde une dernière fois, et il s'en veut jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles quand ses yeux croisent les siens, débordant d'amertume et de mépris, les mêmes yeux qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, le dévoraient littéralement et le brûlaient en se posant sur sa peau.

*

Cela fait plus d'une semaine que le grand frère de Shaïma lui a rendu visite. Depuis ce jour-là, elle s'est renfermée, est redevenue celle qu'elle était à son arrivée, l'ombre d'elle-même, plus silencieuse que jamais. Elle ne parle plus à personne, elle évite même Harry et Louis – leur inquiétude, leur attention et leur douceur envers elle la repoussent. C'est ce qu'il lui faut, quelqu'un qui l'écoute et qui veut l'aider, elle le sait au fond, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle.

On la laisse tranquille aux repas, sous les directives des éducateurs – de toute manière, personne de sensé n'irait s'embrouiller avec elle. Ce soir-là, au dîner, elle mange à peine, mais on ne lui fait pas de remarque. Elle trie ses légumes dans son assiette, son éternelle capuche bien rabattue sur sa tête. Sans même s'investir dans la conversation, elle sait que quelque chose a changé. C'est dans l'atmosphère, c'est lourd et inquiétant, comme l'air extérieur, juste avant qu'un orage éclate.

Elle comprend pourquoi on donne des prénoms aux ouragans quand Dylan prend la parole :

\- Comment il s'appelait déjà... Nicolas ?

Harry se fige. Il a les yeux rivés sur le fond de son assiette, la main qui tient sa fourchette s'immobilise, et puis il pâlit à vue d'œil. Les voix se taisent peu à peu, les deux éducateurs de permanence n'y comprennent rien.

\- Dis-moi si je me trompe. C'est bien Nicolas, son nom ? Ton oncle qui t'a violé quand tu étais petit... T'as aimé, hein, c'est pour ça que t'es pédé ?

Ses jointures blanchissent, ses doigts se resserrent autour de sa fourchette, il crispe la mâchoire un peu trop fort, et puis il lève les yeux vers Dylan. La foule est tenue en haleine autour de la table, les autres garçons qui n'étaient pas au courant se regardent, chuchotent entre eux, les deux éducateurs sont bouche-bée, et Louis est aussi choqué que lui; il ne respire même plus. Dylan poursuit.

\- C'est le seul mec qui a réussi à te niquer ta race, on dirait. Nico, mais quel homme ! Et pour Nico, tout le monde.

Et alors, tout le monde le suit dans son petit jeu. Tous les mecs, sauf Shaïma, Louis, et étonnamment, Rayane. Ils chantent en chœur et tapent en rythme sur la table :

\- _Et pour Nico, allez alleeeez! Et pour Nico allez alleeeez !_

De la pire des manières, l'équilibre venait d'être rétabli. Depuis des mois, ils se battaient tous les deux pour la place du caïd du CEF, cherchant inlassablement un moyen de dominer en repoussant l'autre sans grand succès. Et ils se seraient tous attendus à ce que Harry explose, qu'il le batte à mort, là, droit devant tout le monde. Mais il ne fait rien de tout ça. Il regarde Dylan, les yeux remplis de larmes qui menacent de couler, comme s'il le suppliait, l'air de dire, _comment tu as osé, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?_

Les éducateurs tentent de rétablir le calme, mais cela ne fait que s'amplifier. Ce n'est que lorsque Louis sort de sa stupeur et qu'il s'apprête à aller le défoncer que Shaïma prend la parole après avoir frappé la table avec son poing:

\- Ferme ta gueule, Dylan ! Fermez tous vos putains de gueules, mais vous êtes malades ?!

On entend la rage dans sa voix; voix qui se faisait discrète depuis le tout début. Elle les regarde tour à tour, puis s'arrête sur Dylan. Il se lève, et elle aussi. Il s'approche, elle ne bouge pas.

\- Arrête de le défendre.

\- M'approche pas, fils de pute. Comment tu peux être minable à ce point, il t'a fait quoi ?! T'es dégueulasse, vous êtes tous dégueulasses, mais c'est quoi votre problème ?

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Regarde.

Il se penche pour cracher dans l'assiette de Harry, comme pour la provoquer. Ce dernier ferme les yeux et repousse son plateau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? reprend Dylan un peu plus fort. Vraiment, dis-moi.

Elle n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois, elle s'empare de son verre vide et le lui éclate sur le crâne. Aussitôt s'écoule une véritable rivière de sang sur son visage alors qu'il se tient la tête entre les mains. Les autres garçons regardent la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'un match de foot intense, ça manque de finir en émeute. Parce qu'au fond, la violence, c'est le seul langage qu'ils connaissent, celui auquel ils peuvent s'identifier, celui dans lequel ils ont appris à communiquer; alors voir ça, ça leur parle. Moussa arrive dans la salle à manger, alerté par le bruit. Il entraîne Shaïma ailleurs alors qu'un autre éducateur emmène Dylan à l'infirmerie.

Harry se lève et quitte la salle à manger sans dire un mot. Louis le suit sans hésiter. Il a du mal à le rattraper car il court presque dans les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Louis se faufile de justesse à l'intérieur.

\- Harry.

Harry se retourne alors vers lui, il est en larmes, les joues roses de rage.

\- Pourquoi t'as ouvert ta gueule ?!

Louis en reste sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse l'accuser de l'avoir trahi. Il hurle en retour :

\- Tu crois que c'est moi ?! Arrête-toi, deux minutes, réfléchis putain ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est moi ?

Harry respire fort, son torse se soulève et se rabaisse rapidement et Louis mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas un peu peur. Mais malgré tout il s'approche doucement, il prend son visage entre ses mains et essuie ses larmes avec ses pouces.

\- Respire. Respire avec moi. Ça va aller.

Ils respirent tous les deux, Louis soutient son regard, se plonge dans ses yeux et il lui parle doucement pour l'apaiser.

\- Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, il chuchote. Mais ça va aller. Respire.

Puis Louis le prend dans ses bras, il l'étreint fort, si bien qu'il peut sentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur contre son propre torse. Ils restent comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde le compte des minutes. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que tout se synchronise avec lui. Sa respiration, son cœur qui ne s'acharne plus autant, et même ses bras qui retournent son étreinte et le serrent fort, lui aussi.

\- On va partir, dit Louis, tout bas.

Harry se sépare un peu de lui. Il va s'asseoir au bout de son lit, les yeux encore rouges, les joues luisantes d'eau salée, mais il ne pleure plus. Il le regarde, attentif.

\- On se barre d'ici, répète Louis, assurément.

\- Pour aller où ? il demande, la voix rauque.

Maintenant, Louis fait les cent pas dans la petite chambre.

\- Je sais pas encore, je vais réfléchir... Mais on va pas rester ici, c'est mort.

\- ... On emmène Shaïma avec nous.

\- Obligé. Demain on part. On prend la moto d'Antoine.

\- Pas demain, alors.

Il essuie ses joues avec le revers de sa manche et renifle un grand coup pendant que Louis verrouille la porte de la chambre. Il retire ses chaussures et il grimpe sur le lit à son tour.

\- Pourquoi pas demain ?

\- Parce qu'Antoine il bosse pas demain. Après-demain. Et on dira à Shaïma de préparer ses affaires. On peut pas la laisser ici.

Louis acquiesce, cela semble être un bon plan pour le moment. Harry retire son sweat qu'il jette dans un coin de la chambre, puis son tee-shirt, et enfin il va se glisser sous les draps.

\- Tu veux que je parte ?

\- Non, reste, il murmure, les yeux brillants. Je veux plus dormir tout seul.


	8. Chapter 8

Le petit-déjeuner du lendemain se déroule dans un sinistre silence. Dylan a un bandage autour de la tête, un patch sur l'oeil droit, et il ne mange pas. Il a les bras croisés sur la table et il jauge chaque personne du regard, les défie silencieusement de le provoquer. On n'entend que les bruits des couverts contre les assiettes et les bols. Harry mange avec appétit, il fait comme si de rien n'était – de toute façon, il se dit, demain, il sera parti avec Louis. Louis, qui a sa main sur son genou, sous la table, et qui est aux petits soins avec lui depuis la veille au soir. Que quelqu'un ose leur adresser la parole; il est prêt à se battre.

Il y a une chaise vide, ce matin-là, à table. C'est celle de Shaïma. Louis le remarque assez vite, et toutes sortes d'idées lui passent par la tête. Depuis hier soir, il a dû se passer beaucoup de choses. Il se demande si son acte de la veille avait des conséquences légales, il se demande si elle va rester ici, si elle sera transférée ailleurs, il se demande même si elle s'est enfuie. Mais parmi toutes ces hypothèses, la réalité était bien loin d'y figurer.

Son sang se glace dès qu'il entend une femme crier à l'étage. Il reconnaît assez vite la voix cassée de Mathilde, elle crie, hystérique, « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait! ». En un rien de temps tout le monde se précipite vers l'étage des chambres qui est bientôt bondé de monde, tout le personnel s'y trouve, et assez vite tous les garçons. Parmi la foule, Louis aperçoit Mathilde qui sort de la chambre de Shaïma, en larmes et en panique, les mains couvertes de sang. D'autres gens se précipitent à l'intérieur de la chambre, les garçons restent en retrait, formant un demi-cercle devant l'entrée, en état de choc. Louis ne bouge plus. Il sent une grande main contre le bas de son dos, une présence rassurante à ses côtés. Son corps entier est pétrifié par la peur, le choc, le déni. Le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds. Les voix se mélangent dans sa tête, se chevauchent, s'entrechoquent et se fondent l'une dans l'autre. Puis il a un déclic. Il se défige, et puis il va s'enfermer seul dans sa propre chambre. Il verrouille bien, les doigts frénétiques, le cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure, il ne pleure pas, même s'il sait.

Il reste devant, comme s'il faisait encore face à la scène, mais derrière la porte. Il entend tout. L'affolement, la voix de Moussa qui ordonne aux garçons de vider le couloir, celles qui protestent en demandant des explications. Le calme revient, un calme fragile et poreux, assez souvent entrecoupé par les sanglots et la voix larmoyante de Mathilde, la seule qui semble avoir complètement pété les plombs. Il imagine que c'est parce que c'est elle qui l'a découverte dans sa chambre.

Puis d'autres voix arrivent, des voix d'hommes et de femmes peu familières et qui ne lui disent rien de bon.

Il ne veut plus écouter. Il va s'asseoir sur sa petite couchette, contemplant le désordre qu'est devenu sa chambre. Il fait le vide. Dès que la moindre pensée se matérialise dans sa tête, il la chasse habilement. Il s'occupe. Il va prendre une douche, il rassemble ses affaires, plie ses vêtements, il pense à sa mère en Corse, se dit qu'elle doit s'amuser, qu'il est content pour elle, c'est bien comme pensée, ça, et sa petite sœur aussi, elle qui n'a jamais connu autre chose que les bas-fonds de Marseille, il espère pour elle qu'elle aura une belle vie plus tard, même si elle l'embête un peu. Il pense à ses potes en dehors du CEF, il pense à Tarek, avec qui il fait les quatre-cent coups depuis tout petit, il pense à Marwane qui passe sa vie à draguer et siffler des filles à la plage, il pense à Sam, qui dit toujours qu'il compte « mettre la daronne à l'abri » mais qui claque tout l'argent du deal dans de nouvelles chaussures chaque weekend. Ils lui manquent. Il les verra bientôt.

Il s'installe à son bureau, il ouvre un livre que Lise lui a donné, il lit un paragraphe, le relit, encore et encore, parce que l'information ne rentre pas. Puis il ouvre son cahier bleu, il regarde ses dessins, s'arrête sur les quelques derniers. Et puis, inévitablement, il pense à Harry. Comment va-t-il, que fait-il, à quoi pense-t-il, est-ce qu'il pleure, est-ce qu'il a peur, est-ce que, non, il imagine plutôt leur vie dehors, ils y seront très bientôt.

Il imagine eux, à la plage, en train de prendre le soleil, sans crainte, sans angoisse, il imagine le goût qu'aurait la peau de Harry après un moment en mer, il imagine le contraste de ses yeux clairs contre la peau bronzée de son visage, il imagine...

Bientôt, des heures entières se sont écoulées. Il s'occupe comme il peut, sans portable, c'est difficile. Le silence dans le couloir, il en est reconnaissant. Personne n'est venu le déranger, ni lui dire de sortir pour faire telle ou telle activité.

Vers dix-huit heures, il entend deux petits coups à sa porte. C'est trop doux et discret pour que ce soit un éducateur. Il va ouvrir, la boule au ventre. Harry se tient là, il se mord le bout du doigt – c'est une habitude que Louis a remarquée il y a peu de temps, il fait ça quand il est nerveux. Mais il n'a pas l'air en détresse, ni même d'avoir pleuré, au contraire il se porte plutôt bien.

\- Tu viens manger ?

Louis le dévisage, incrédule.

\- Manger ?...

\- Écoute. Antoine est là. Il est venu tout à l'heure, parce que Mathilde... Elle pouvait pas rester. Donc, on part ce soir, après dîner.

Louis acquiesce, sombre, et puis Harry entre dans la chambre. Il va s'installer devant la fenêtre qu'il ouvre, il s'allume une cigarette pendant que Louis reprend sa place sur sa chaise, les yeux distants, perdus dans le vide, mais toujours aussi secs.

\- T'as réfléchi ? demande soudainement Harry, sans se retourner.

\- ... À quoi ?

\- On va où, après ?

\- T'inquiètes. J'ai un pote, on pourra passer la nuit.

\- Mh. Quel timing de merde, quand même.

Il continue de fumer, accoudé au cadre, les yeux plissés face au soleil, et Louis le regarde, fasciné. Il ne peut même pas lui en vouloir d'être si insensible. S'il avait subi ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que Harry a dû subir, il suppose qu'il serait devenu aussi coriace que lui. Lui, il avait déjà vu sa figure maternelle se faire planter, alors ça...

\- On va manger, il déclare. Reste pas enfermé ici, ça te fera que du mal.

Louis le suit sans protester. Ils traversent le couloir pour rejoindre les escaliers. Louis évite la chambre de Shaïma du regard, Harry le guide, une main contre son dos.

Ils mangent une dernière fois à table. Et encore une fois, le silence pèse. Mais pas comme ce matin. C'est pire encore. Près de l'entrée, la psychologue discute avec un policier, elle a sa main contre son front, soucieuse, sachant déjà la quantité de travail qui l'attendait dans les jours à venir. Les garçons sont silencieux, la plupart ont la tête baissée et ne touchent pas à leur assiette.

\- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

Tout le monde se tourne vers Dylan. De tous les mecs, c'est lui qui semble en avoir le plus souffert. Il a pleuré, ça se voit – Harry le regarde avec mépris, et même s'il connait la réponse à sa question, il ne dit rien et continue de manger.

\- Dylan, dit Antoine. S'il te plaît. Tu crois pas que c'est déplacé ?

\- Je veux juste savoir... Je veux savoir pourquoi elle s'est suicidée, on a le droit de savoir.

\- Vous êtes qui, pour prétendre avoir ce droit ?

Dylan l'ignore, et il se tourne vers Harry.

\- Toi, tu sais. Je sais que tu sais.

\- Et alors ?

\- Dis-le-moi.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ? Je te préviens, ça va faire éclater ton petit monde, là. La fille que t'aimais, elle aimait les filles. Dehors, elle t'aurait même pas donné l'heure. Quelqu'un l'a balancée à sa famille, ils l'ont tous reniée, son frère lui a craché à la gueule quand il l'a vue, son père a menacé de la tuer. C'est à cause de gens comme toi que ça arrive, et ça arrivera encore. Essaie de manger, maintenant, pour voir ?

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Dylan n'a rien à lui répondre. Il regarde son assiette, l'appétit coupé. Harry se lève et quitte la table. Antoine l'interpelle :

\- Où tu vas, comme ça ?

\- J'ai plus faim.

Louis le suit sans poser de question. Ils remontent à l'étage.

\- On se casse, dit Harry. Prends tes affaires.

Et puis tout s'enchaîne. Louis range le reste de ses affaires dans son grand sac de sport, celui qu'il transportait à son arrivée. Il rejoint Harry dans sa chambre, il est déjà en train d'ouvrir sa fenêtre en grand, sous laquelle il a placé la chaise de bureau. Il lance son sac en bas, puis il saute à son tour et fait signe à Louis de se dépêcher depuis le jardin. Louis grimpe sur la chaise, jette un dernier coup d'œil à la petite chambre dans laquelle ils ont passé tant de nuits ensemble, et puis il saute à son tour. Ils ne perdent pas une seconde et sprintent vers le portail. Ils jettent leurs sacs par-dessus bord, escaladent les deux grilles et se retrouvent assez vite dehors. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Harry se précipite vers la moto garée devant l'entrée. Il s'accroupit pour jouer avec des fils sous le guidon pour la faire démarrer; avec son stage au garage, il a appris un truc ou deux. Louis attend impatiemment, surveillant leurs alentours.

\- Dépêche-toi...

Assez vite, le moteur démarre. Harry grimpe à bord et hisse son sac sur son épaule. Louis monte derrière lui, et ils filent à toute allure sur la route, sentant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le vent vivifiant qui souffle sur eux, qui bourdonne dans leurs oreilles, synonyme d'amère liberté. Louis l'enlace de derrière, ses bras bien resserrés autour de son torse, il a l'impression de commencer un nouveau chapitre. Dès qu'ils quittent le neuvième, il le guide; il veut d'abord se rendre près de chez lui. Harry fait ce qu'il dit, et bientôt, il ralentit devant son immeuble et s'immobilise près de la porte du rez-de-chaussée. Il n'éteint pas le moteur; il vrombit encore sous leurs corps.

\- Attends-moi là, dit Louis. Si tu vois quelqu'un du CEF, tu fais le tour.

\- Fais vite.

Louis monte les marches quatre à quatre; il y a longtemps que l'ascenseur ne fonctionne plus, et toutes les demandes pour le faire réparer se font ignorer. Il s'arrête devant une porte du quatrième et frappe quelques coups, encore essoufflé. Un petit garçon d'environ huit ans vient lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Louis ?

\- Il est là, Marwane ?

\- Non, il est sorti.

\- Y'a qui, chez toi ?

\- Y'a ma grand-mère, mais elle dort.

\- Ton frère il a quelque chose qui m'appartient. Je viens le récupérer.

\- C'est quoi ? il demande, méfiant.

\- Pousse-toi, laisse-moi entrer.

Sans ménagement, il se précipite à l'intérieur. L'appart de Marwane, il le connaît comme le fond de sa poche. Il passe discrètement près du salon, là où dort effectivement une vieille femme, et trace vers la salle de bain. Il allume, s'accroupit devant l'entrée du conduit d'air et retire la grille avant de récupérer son Glock. Il vérifie qu'il est chargé, il replace tout et range le flingue dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de dévaler les escaliers pour rejoindre Harry.

\- On va où ?

\- Les Rosiers, répond Louis.

Avant de démarrer, Harry tourne la tête et réclame un baiser. Pour la première fois depuis hier, Louis sourit. Il s'approche pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres, et puis ils démarrent sur les chapeaux de roue.

*

C'est Tarek qui lui ouvre. Ses grands yeux noirs s'écarquillent sous la surprise.

\- Oh, tu étais pas en taule ?

\- Si.

Derrière lui, Harry se fait discret. Il s'adosse au mur du palier mal éclairé, face aux escaliers sales. Dans l'appart, il peut apercevoir quelques mecs dans une autre pièce, debout, réunis autour d'une table. Sans même s'aventurer à l'intérieur, il est évident qu'ils tiennent un business. De loin, on peut en apercevoir un qui passe la flamme de son briquet le long de la lame brillante d'un grand couteau.

\- T'es poursuivi ? demande Tarek. Je peux pas te laisser entrer si t'es poursuivi... Les flics ont rôdé pendant une plombe à la cité, on vient à peine de s'en débarrasser et le business reprend tout juste, là.

\- Je suis pas poursuivi. De toute façon, c'est que pour une nuit.

\- C'est qui lui ?

\- C'est...

Louis se retourne, ils échangent un regard complice, et il répond :

\- Un collègue.

\- Vas-y, entre. Y'a la chambre de ma sœur qui est vide, elle s'est barrée à Phuket.

Louis le remercie d'un hochement de tête, et ils passent le pas de la porte. Tarek dévisage Harry des pieds à la tête alors qu'il passe près de lui.

\- Toi, là. Tu charbonnes ?

Harry fait oui de la tête.

\- Viens m'aider.

Harry l'accompagne dans la cuisine, et Louis va déposer leurs affaires dans la chambre vide de Nour. Il connaît bien cette chambre. Il y a passé une bonne partie de son enfance; il était aussi proche d'elle que de son frère. Tarek l'a toujours surprotégée, il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, et Louis peut bien comprendre pourquoi, surtout dans un quartier pareil.

Il fait presque nuit. Il ouvre la fenêtre et se retrouve d'abord face à la corde à linge où sont étendus quelques vêtements humides. L'appartement est plutôt en hauteur et le vent souffle sans obstruction. En bas, rien de grandiose. Une rue vide, des voitures cassées, des chats et des guetteurs dispersés. Louis croise les bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre et soupire. Il dépose son Glock sur une table de nuit, il va s'allonger sur le lit et s'empare de la petite télécommande. Une télé est fixée au mur d'en face, il l'allume, histoire de se changer les idées.

De faire le vide.

Se retrouver seul avec ses pensées, ça le terrifie. Il regarde le foot, les paroles du commentateur enjoué noient les voix de la cuisine. Après un moment, il réalise qu'il ne fait même pas attention au match. Il change de chaîne, encore, encore, et encore. Il écoute les nouvelles, les yeux rivés au plafond, fixant la lampe allumée. Ça sent bon, dans sa chambre. L'odeur d'un parfum féminin, et de la lessive.

Harry entre un peu plus tard dans la nuit, les yeux un peu rouges, mais rouges d'avoir fumé, pas pleuré, ça l'aurait étonné. Il verrouille la porte alors que Louis éteint la télé.

\- Il est sympa ton pote. Ça fait presque six mois que j'ai pas été défoncé. Je plane. Je vais trop bien.

Tout en parlant, il se déshabille, jetant ses fringues n'importe où avant de s'effondrer dans le lit près de lui.

\- Un lit double, il marmonne, le visage à moitié enfoncé dans l'oreiller, un sourire paresseux aux lèvres. Wow. Je t'écrase pas, tu m'écrases pas.

Louis tend la main vers l'interrupteur pour tout éteindre. Et bientôt, c'est le calme. Ils n'entendent que le rap étouffé qui provient encore de la cuisine, mais ce n'est pas assez fort pour les empêcher de dormir.

\- On fait quoi, demain ? demande Harry, d'une voix faible et un peu éraillée.

\- Demain... On va à la mer.

\- Oh, à la mer... Ça va être bien.

Harry s'approche un peu, il glisse sa main sur sa joue et puis il l'embrasse tendrement, ses lèvres sont chaudes, encore plus douces que d'habitude. Le bruit de leurs petits baisers emplit la pièce sombre, et Louis est plutôt content qu'il y ait de la musique qui joue. Lorsque Harry veut aller plus loin, Louis le repousse doucement.

\- Pas cette nuit.

Bien sûr, Harry n'insiste pas. Ils se regardent dans la pénombre.

\- Lou ?

Son coeur rate un battement; il ne l'a jamais appelé ainsi. Ça ne lui déplaît pas.

\- Fais-moi un câlin, je veux dormir dans tes bras.

Louis l'enlace, colle son torse à son dos nu et tiède, et puis il passe un bras autour de son corps. Il a le nez enfoui dans ses boucles, il y dépose le plus petit des baisers.

\- Crois pas que je suis pas triste, murmure Harry, la voix un peu cassée. Je suis tellement triste que je vais exploser. Si je me mets à pleurer je pourrais plus m'arrêter. 

*

Louis tient sa parole. Le lendemain, peu après leur réveil vers midi, ils prennent la route pour la plage. Ce n'est techniquement que leur deuxième journée de liberté, mais c'est toujours aussi exaltant de se savoir si léger, de sentir la touffeur du soleil du sud sur leur peau, toujours aussi vivifiant de respirer cette odeur saline et cette fine bruine dès qu'on s'approche de la côte. Ils se sont arrêtés à moto sur le bas-côté de la corniche Kennedy, le long boulevard qui borde la mer depuis la plage des Catalans jusqu'à celles du Prado. C'est l'un de ces jours où l'eau est d'un bleu de cobalt, un bleu pur contre lequel se reflète la lumière à l'horizon. Derrière eux, en hauteur, sont regroupées les petites villas et maisons de riches, loin de l'agitation du centre.

Harry appuie son pied au sol pour garder l'équilibre alors qu'ils sont encore assis sur la moto. Derrière lui, Louis l'enlace tendrement, la joue contre son dos, ils regardent la mer en silence, écoutent son doux rugissement, le cri des mouettes et celui plus agaçant des touristes. Les voitures filent sur le boulevard, musique à fond qui fait trembler la carrosserie. C'est l'été.

Après des mois passés à être confinés, ça les émeut sans doute, même si la mer, ils connaissent depuis tout petits. Mais ce jour-là, ils ne sont pas aussi heureux qu'ils auraient dû l'être.

La plage du Prophète n'est pas bien grande, elle est comme une langue de sable blanc qui s'avance dans l'eau. Ils se sont installés un peu en retrait. À peine ses affaires déposées et son t-shirt retiré que Harry s'est dirigé vers la mer qui l'a accueilli comme une vieille amie. Louis est resté assis seul sur le sable, lui promettant de le rejoindre un peu plus tard. Ce n'était qu'une excuse; il voulait se retrouver seul, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter de réprimer ce qu'il ressent plus longtemps. Quelque chose à propos de la mer était particulièrement cathartique, comme s'il se trouvait, pas au point tournant de sa vie, mais sur une petite île hors de l'eau, un endroit qui lui permettrait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur tout ce qu'il avait vécu, de faire le point, tout ressentir, et puis replonger tout de suite après. C'est un de ces moments-là, comme s'il était sur pause et que rien n'importait. Alors il ne s'étonne pas quand il se met à pleurer en silence. Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues déjà roses et attendries par le soleil, il les laisse tracer leur chemin jusque dans son cou et étouffe ses sanglots. Tout embué d'eau, le bleu de ses yeux s'approfondit, épousant celui de la Méditerranée qui s'étend à perte de vue devant lui.

Il n'aime pas l'admettre, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de pleurer et de s'autoriser à ressentir tout ce qui doit être ressenti; son deuil sa peine, son regret sa haine... et ce n'est même pas tout. Au milieu de ce beau tas d'émotions se trouve un désir dont il ne sait que faire, une ferveur et une tendresse qui s'amplifient de jour en jour, amour bourgeonnant qui lui fait peur et l'excite à la fois. Lui qui se croyait coriace; il se dit qu'au final, il n'est peut-être pas fait pour ce genre de vie.

Harry sort la tête de l'eau, ses cheveux trempés sont plaqués sur son visage et il les repousse à l'arrière d'un geste de la main. Sa chaîne dorée est coincée entre ses lèvres, elle a un goût de sel. Il est entouré de baigneurs; ça s'amuse, ça s'éclabousse, ça rigole, et lui se laisse ballotter par les vaguelettes. Dans la petite digue, une jeune femme s'accroupit et tend une épuisette à son petit garçon, lui montre comment faire, comment pêcher les crabes et les poissons, son fils l'imite, amusé. Harry les regarde, le cœur comme tordu, la gorge serrée en ressassant son enfance volée. Quiconque le verrait ne se douterait de rien; ses larmes se mélangent aux gouttes d'eau sur son visage.

*

Le soleil s'apprête à se coucher et ils sont en hauteur, quelque part dans un endroit perdu près du massif, avec une vue à couper le souffle sur Marseille et ses lumières qui prennent vie petit à petit, comme une carte postale dont ils connaissent tous les recoins. Et vu de loin, depuis ce perchoir, c'est époustouflant; c'est leur ville, tout ce qu'ils ont toujours connu, les riches en haut, les pauvres en bas.

Ils sont côte à côte, assis sur le sol sablonneux, les cheveux qui sèchent encore à l'air libre. Là-haut, sans obstruction, le vent s'en donne à cœur joie.

Harry décapsule une petite bière et en donne une à Louis qui accepte vivement. Bien sûr, ils les ont volées – ils n'étaient pas près de changer. Harry prend une longue gorgée, rejetant la tête en arrière. Il s'essuie la bouche du revers de la main et puis il s'allonge, appuyant sa tête contre le sac qu'il se traîne depuis midi.

\- Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je suis vraiment libre, il dit, rompant le silence. De toute ma vie.

Louis tourne la tête vers lui et l'écoute, les paupières lourdes de fatigue.

\- Je me souviens pas d'une époque où j'étais pas surveillé, où je devais pas des comptes à quelqu'un. Mon oncle, le foyer, le CEF... Tu vois, aujourd'hui avec toi, je pensais à rien d'autre, je m'inquiétais pas. Je suis encore triste à en caner, mais... je suis libre. Et ça fait toute la différence du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?

Harry recouvre ses yeux avec son avant-bras.

\- J'sais pas. J'ai besoin d'argent... J'ai besoin de toi aussi. Plus de toi que d'autre chose.

Ça fait sourire Louis.

\- On trouvera la maille. On en aura tellement qu'on saura plus quoi en faire.

Il voit seulement ses lèvres roses qui s'étirent en un grand sourire.

\- On ?

\- On, confirme Louis. Je t'ai dit que mes mains sont faites pour l'or. Tu vas briller, tu verras.

Harry se met à rire, le genre de rire qui crée de petites secousses dans sa poitrine. Après un moment, il retire son bras et il regarde Louis, les yeux fatigués, tout comme lui. Louis va s'allonger auprès de lui, contre son vieux sac de sport, il tourne la tête, le regarde, éperdu, épris de lui et de sa tendresse; il réalise que Harry le regarde toujours comme s'il était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Il se sent roi sous son regard.

Harry tend la main, ses doigts repliés effleurent sa joue qu'il caresse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es beau, il murmure. Je te l'ai jamais dit... Je le pense depuis le premier jour. Ton visage, il m'a calmé, un truc de malade.

En se souvenant de leur première interaction – une quasi baston, pour le coup – Louis se met à sourire, l'un de ceux qui dévoilent sa dent cassée. Harry se mentirait s'il disait que ça ne le rend pas un million de fois plus attachant.

Louis incline un peu la tête pour embrasser ses phalanges, et puis il va poser sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il trouve fascinant cette chaleur qui émane de lui en tout temps. Au loin, le soleil se couche alors que l'air frais se lève.

\- Ça me fait peur, avoue Louis, tout bas.

\- Quoi, la nuit ? T'as peur du noir ? Je t'ai connu plus brave.

\- Non, débile. Je parle de ça... nous.

Les doigts de Harry s'enfoncent dans ses cheveux; d'un geste lent, il le coiffe distraitement. Louis poursuit, il ne sait pas d'où viennent les mots, lui qui a toujours eu tant de mal à s'exprimer; avec Harry, c'est presque une seconde nature.

\- J'ai jamais été comme ça avec quelqu'un... encore moins avec un mec. T'es le premier. Je dis que ça me fait peur, parce que je sais pas comment agir, avec toi, face aux autres aussi. Des fois j'ai peur d'en faire trop.

\- Tu réfléchis trop.

Il marque une pause, les doigts enchevêtrés dans ses mèches, et puis il respire profondément.

\- Moi aussi, c'est ma première fois avec un mec. J'aime qui je suis avec toi. J'aime ce que tu me fais ressentir... le reste, je m'en bats les couilles, mais à un niveau... Je t'ai dit, j'en ai ma claque d'être enfermé. Je veux faire ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux c'est être avec toi. T'en feras jamais trop. 


	9. Chapter 9

Leur nouvelle vie en liberté – une liberté dont ils s'étaient emparés de force et qui ne leur appartenait pas réellement – n'est pas de tout repos. Ils se font plutôt discrets, ne cherchent pas les embrouilles et ne rôdent pas là où ils ne doivent pas rôder... Comme devant l'immeuble de Louis. Un jour, alors qu'ils passaient subtilement près du quartier, Louis avait vu cette voiture de police garée dans le parking. Devant le capot, aux côtés d'un agent, se tenait Antoine, les bras croisés, le pied ferme, le regard à l'affût. Ce jour-là, les doutes de Louis avaient été confirmés; chez lui, c'était hors-limite, du moins jusqu'à ce que sa mère revienne de vacances.

Mais lui, il était encore plein de ressources. Harry commençait à connaître ses amis, ils s'entendaient tous plutôt bien, et à présent leur quotidien consistait à squatter chez l'un d'entre eux pendant quelques jours, puis chez un autre, et ainsi de suite, une espèce de couch-surfing angoissant, car du jour au lendemain ils pouvaient se faire prendre chez l'un d'entre eux.

Les 400 euros que Louis s'était faits en vendant le collier et le bracelet du petit avaient été suffisants pour bien vivre pendant environ une semaine. Harry et lui vivaient et mangeaient comme des rois; ils se faisaient des restos comme s'ils en avaient vraiment les moyens, ils faisaient les courses pour ceux qui les hébergeaient et passaient leurs journées à la plage ou en bas de l'immeuble de Tarek. Là, ils s'installaient sur des chaises en plastique, les bords des trottoirs ou s'adossaient contre le capot de vieilles voitures, entourés d'autres mecs de la cité, et ils discutaient, rigolaient, fumaient, jouaient au foot entre eux et des fois même avec les petits du quartier qui, déjà, voulaient tout faire comme eux, parlaient mal et n'avaient pas froid aux yeux. Ce n'était pas étonnant; la rue, c'était leur seul repère.

Harry est plutôt apprécié, des garçons comme des filles. Et puis personne ne se doute de rien; Louis et lui gardent leurs distances. Aux yeux de tous, aux Rosiers, ils sont _collègues_ , irréprochables, incorruptibles. Et c'est la nuit qu'ils se retrouvent, quand personne ne les voit ou les entend, c'est la nuit qu'ils s'aiment en silence, fiévreux et affamés, comme s'ils ne pouvaient jamais en avoir assez.

Louis a toujours peur. Il se dit qu'un jour, tout ça, ça va finir par leur sauter au visage.

*

Un jour torride, ils paressent sur la plage des Catalans; bruyante, bondée de gens, locaux et touristes, et c'est tant mieux. Plus ils se fondent dans la masse, mieux c'est.

On entend de la musique depuis un petit poste de radio planté dans le sable, à quelques mètres d'eux, chez leurs voisins. Louis prend le soleil, allongé sur une grande serviette. Les yeux fermés, la peau qui brûle un peu, il fait le vide.

Assez vite il commence à avoir soif, alors il tourne la tête vers sa droite, un œil fermé, l'autre à peine ouvert, aveuglé par la lumière.

\- T'as de l'eau ?

Harry ne lui prête pas attention. Il est allongé, le haut du corps un peu redressé alors qu'il s'appuie sur ses coudes. Il regarde quelque chose au loin, à droite. Ou quelqu'un.

\- Oh Harry. Tu regardes quoi ?

\- Y'a mon ex, Louise.

Et c'est suffisant pour que Louis se redresse complètement. Il s'assoit et se met à la chercher du regard, même s'il ne sait pas à quoi elle ressemble. Harry la pointe discrètement du doigt.

\- Bikini rose fluo, là-bas.

Louis plisse les yeux. C'est une grande brune, la peau déjà bien bronzée et qui contraste vivement avec la couleur de son maillot. Ses cheveux sont longs, ils lui arrivent au bas du dos, et elle porte une casquette à l'envers pour se protéger du soleil. Elle est carrément bien gaulée, et Louis n'aime pas trop ce que ça lui fait ressentir en ce moment. Elle dépose ses affaires à l'ombre d'un grand parasol, et elle est assez vite rejointe par un mec un peu plus vieux qu'elle; il pose sa main sur sa hanche et se penche pour l'embrasser, et tous les deux s'éloignent vers la mer.

\- Son tatouage, dit Harry. Le soleil. Celui qu'elle a sur sa hanche... C'est moi qui l'ai payé pour elle.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Harry se retourne vers lui, l'air sérieux. Il a les joues rouges et brûlées par le soleil.

\- Eh... Sois pas jaloux. Je suis tout à toi. Je l'ai pas vue depuis longtemps, c'est tout.

\- Bah détourne les yeux, c'est bon, maintenant, tu l'as bien vue.

Sur ces mots, il se rallonge, un peu vexé.

\- Je ressens plus rien pour elle, dit Harry, un peu plus bas. Je la déteste même pas, c'est dire à quel point je m'en bats les couilles maintenant. Tu vois, le truc, c'est qu'elle m'a fait si mal que sur le coup elle est devenue _personne_. Crois-moi que s'il y avait pas sa copine sous le parasol je serais allé choper son sac à main, là.

\- C'est une garce, j'ai dit ce que j'ai dit.

Harry pouffe de rire à côté de lui, et il lui tend une bouteille d'eau d'un geste inconscient, comme si s'occuper de Louis était devenu une habitude, quelque chose de naturel.

\- T'aurais voulu que je sois une fille ? demande Louis avant de prendre une longue gorgée rafraîchissante.

\- Non, il répond catégoriquement.

\- Mens pas, il reprend pour le taquiner. Ça t'aurait arrangé. Si j'avais des seins et tout.

\- T'as craqué, toi ? Je veux pas t'imaginer avec des seins, ça suffit.

Harry se tourne vers lui, se penche pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres en un geste bref et déterminé, un peu brusque.

\- Je te veux toi. De la tête aux pieds, je te veux, _toi_ , comme tu es.

Louis passe une main derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui. Ils s'embrassent sans se soucier des gens autour. Louis fait des efforts pour intégrer et normaliser ce genre de comportement en public. Ça le fait tiquer encore un peu, au fond, il craint les regards, mais il veut aller de l'avant. Il veut Harry dans sa vie, et il sait qu'il y aura tout un tas de concessions à faire.

\- T'es brûlant, murmure Harry. Viens, on va se baigner.

Il le suit vers la mer. Louis entre petit à petit et s'arrête lorsque l'eau atteint ses genoux; Harry, lui, est rentré d'un coup, et il l'attend impatiemment, submergé jusqu'au cou, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

\- Bah viens ! il l'interpelle, en l'aspergeant un peu du revers de la main.

\- Oh, doucement ! Choc thermique, tu connais ?

\- Quel choc thermique, viens ! Mais viens ! Tu as braqué un Aldi et maintenant tu veux faire ta chochotte pour deux gouttes d'eau ?

\- C'était pas Aldi !

Sans prévenir, Harry l'éclabousse de la tête aux pieds. Louis lui rend la pareille, et s'ensuit une véritable bataille d'eau en plein milieu des autres baigneurs. Ils jouent comme des enfants, s'enfoncent l'un l'autre sous l'eau, s'enlacent, s'attrapent, se bagarrent, s'embrassent. De petites gouttes d'eau s'accrochent aux cils de Harry, Louis le trouve beau à en mourir. Il chérit ces moments où rien n'importe que son sourire, parce qu'il sait que c'est rare. Mettre des mots sur ça, ça le terrifie. Il ne se souvient pas du moment où sa vie s'est mise à tourner autour de ce garçon; tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il serait prêt à tout pour le voir heureux. Et malgré ces petites victoires ponctuelles, ce n'était pas encore gagné.

Cette même nuit, ils sont allés se coucher après une journée passée au soleil, le corps tiède, tout étourdis, et avec cette drôle de sensation, comme s'ils étaient encore ballotés par les vagues. Louis s'est endormi comme une masse, le visage enfoui dans l'un des oreillers de Nour, ceux qui avaient encore la faible odeur de son parfum.

Harry, lui, n'avait dormi que quelques heures. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut sans trop savoir pourquoi, s'accrochant vainement aux souvenirs de plus en plus fugaces de son rêve. Plus il essayait de s'en rappeler et de leur donner un sens, plus ils lui échappaient. Dehors, il fait bleu, il fait calme. C'est ce petit moment fragile entre la nuit et l'aurore. Toute la chambre est d'un bleu froid, et lui il a le cœur en loques. Il est allongé sur le côté, il regarde par la fenêtre, mordillant sa chaîne en or coincée entre ses lèvres. Il entend les pigeons qui roucoulent, et puis le vacarme indéniable d'une moto qui démarre et qui s'éloigne vient rompre le silence. Il pleure, comme il le fait assez souvent ces dernières nuits. Il tâche de rester aussi silencieux que possible; ses larmes coulent et s'écrasent sur l'oreiller, il respire par à-coups, le souffle saccadé dans sa poitrine. Il a refusé de faire son deuil; tout ressort malgré lui. Maintenant, lorsqu'il pense à Shaïma, il ne ressent qu'un mélange toxique d'amertume et de peine et de regret, tout à la fois. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir brûler des étapes.

Il n'a plus sommeil. Il se redresse, se débarrasse du drap et s'assoit au bord du lit, sentant la fraîcheur du petit matin s'engouffrer par la fenêtre ouverte, elle fait s'élever des millions de frissons sur sa peau nue. Il plonge la main au fond de la poche de son jogging qui traîne au sol, en sort un paquet de cigarette et s'en allume une, les doigts tremblants, la gorge serrée. Il tire, et puis il soupire.

À côté de lui, Louis se réveille. Il a senti du mouvement sur le matelas, et puis ses sanglots étouffés ne pouvaient pas le laisser indifférent. Encore enfoui sous le drap, ses yeux s'habituent à la lueur de l'aube. La silhouette de Harry se dessine à contre-jour. Il voit son dos musclé, sa peau qui déjà pèle un peu, là où elle a été bien brûlée, près de ses épaules.

\- Hé, il murmure, la voix encore enrouée par le sommeil. Ça va ?

Harry tourne à peine la tête pour le voir. Il essuie ses larmes.

\- Je t'ai réveillé, désolé.

Louis ne le contredit pas, mais il retire le drap et puis il va s'assoir derrière lui. Il l'enlace sans rien dire, caresse sa peau, coince son menton dans le petit espace entre son épaule et son cou et frotte un peu sa joue avant d'y déposer un, deux, puis trois petits baisers.

\- Ça va aller, il chuchote. T'as le droit d'être triste.

Harry acquiesce simplement, parce qu'il sait qu'il a raison. Il a su faire preuve d'une résilience inimaginable, toute sa vie. Il allait s'en remettre, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus.

\- Moi j'ai pleuré à la plage, une fois, lui avoue Louis.

Il le sent soupirer un peu; mais c'est un rire, en réalité. C'est subtil. Alors, Louis continue.

\- Ça a fait du bien. Quand on y était... Tu vois, c'était comme si... fallait que ça sorte, je sais pas. J'sais que c'est horrible mais t'es pas tout seul, cette fois.

Et puis, il se retient de justesse. Il allait lui dire les mots qu'il n'a jamais dit à quiconque; à aucune fille, personne. Il les ressent, au fond de lui, ça brûle sa langue et son âme et le consume, tout comme ce désir des premiers jours, celui qu'il avait gardé enfoui si longtemps que ça en devenait malsain. Il ne les dit pas. Il ne les dit pas, mais Harry semble avoir compris, peut-être, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il se retourne un peu et qu'il le regarde. Ses yeux brillent de larmes qui n'ont pas coulé, il s'approche et prend le visage de Louis entre ses mains; son regard fait l'aller-retour entre son œil droit et son œil gauche et Louis ne sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Sa cigarette encore fumante est coincée entre ses doigts.

\- Toi. T'es tout ce que j'ai... Me laisse pas.

\- Je te laisse pas.

Il n'a jamais été aussi sûr de toute sa vie. Comme pour conclure sa promesse, Louis l'embrasse, il porte sa main à sa joue alors qu'il approfondit le baiser, et puis ses doigts glissent vers sa nuque, entre ses boucles. C'est délirant, il goûte ses larmes et ça lui tord le ventre, c'est trop tout à coup, c'était comme s'il goûtait sa peine, douce-amère et salée comme la mer.

Louis se sépare de lui juste assez longtemps pour lui avouer, la voix un peu rauque, mais si assurée :

\- Je me vois plus sans toi.

Harry ne dit rien, mais sa réponse se lit aisément dans le baiser qu'il lui retourne.

\- Je vais prendre une douche. J'ai plus sommeil.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit Louis. Tout le monde dort.

*

Bientôt, ils sont à sec. Et comme ils essaient de se faire discrets, braquer une boutique ou voler les bijoux des touristes inattentifs était hors de question. Le vol de colliers en or, c'était devenu la spécialité des délinquants de la ville. Le prix de l'or a augmenté, et il ne suffit que de filer à moto près des trottoirs, arracher les colliers aux gens et disparaître tout aussi rapidement. Mais maintenant, après de nombreuses plaintes, la police est tellement à l'affût que cela n'en vaut même plus la peine. Alors un jour, Louis cède, et il dit à Tarek qu'il veut bosser pour lui, que Harry a de l'expérience, qu'ils lui seront utiles.

Ils sont dans la cuisine avec lui, cet après-midi. Harry et les autres sont occupés à couper des barrettes de shit et à les ranger dans de petits sacs en plastique. Louis a les pieds sur la table et il écoute Tarek en faisant tournoyer son Glock entre ses mains. Harry lui jette quelques coups d'œil discrets, lorsque leurs regards se croisent, ils se sourient, complices.

\- Ils font ce truc, maintenant, explique Tarek. Les condés. Ils se font passer pour des clients. L'autre jour à Félix Pyat, le gars il arrive devant la porte de l'immeuble, il a un maillot de l'OM, un vieux jean sale, on dirait un mec comme les autres. Les choufs ils l'ont laissé rentrer... En deux secondes, y'a une descente. Il défonce la porte de l'appart, y'a tous les autres porcs qui arrivent et ils arrêtent tout le monde.

\- À Félix Pyat, c'est des baisés aussi, marmonne Harry. Y'a le commissariat juste en face des tours et ils sont naïfs comme ça.

Tarek s'adosse au petit réfrigérateur et il le regarde, pensif.

\- Toi, tu charbonnais à Félix Pyat, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu saurais les reconnaître ? Les condés.

\- Direct.

\- Tu vas bosser en bas avec Louis, alors.

\- Ça marche.

De sa poche, Tarek sort un billet de cent euros qu'il tend à Louis.

\- Tiens, va faire les courses, tu fous rien là.

Louis hausse les sourcils, faussement outré.

\- J'suis ton chien ?

\- Va, va.

À contrecœur, il se lève et range son Glock dans sa poche arrière qu'il recouvre avec son t-shirt. Il longe la table, s'assure de frôler discrètement le bras nu de Harry qui se met à sourire.

\- Retiens-toi, hein. Il va retourner à Carrefour, ça va lui rappeler des souvenirs de son dernier braquage.

\- Chut, toi. C'était pas Carrefour.

*

Ce boulot, c'était pour eux, un pas dans la bonne direction. Assez vite, ils se retrouvent à compter leurs billets et à croire qu'ils sont les rois de ce monde, ça leur monte un peu à la tête, mais on oublie qu'ils n'ont que dix-sept ans, et qu'être ancré dans la réalité, se projeter dans le futur, ce n'est pas leur priorité.

Un soir, ils s'apprêtent à sortir dans une boîte gay qui venait d'ouvrir il y a à peine trois mois. Harry avait proposé – et insisté à coup de « Ça va être bien, on va se régaler, détends-toi un peu », et puis Louis a fini par céder, parce qu'avec lui, il cède toujours, même s'il redoute cette sortie encore plus que la prison. Ils sont dans la chambre de Nour et se préparent, chacun de leur côté. Louis se contente de visser son éternelle casquette sur sa tête, à l'envers comme d'habitude, même si Harry lui dit qu'il le préfère sans.

\- Les 40 euros de ce matin, dit Louis. Je les trouve plus. J'ai cherché partout.

\- La poche à l'intérieur de mon sac. J'y mets tout l'argent.

Louis s'accroupit devant le sac de Harry. Il l'ouvre, retire quelques vêtements pour atteindre la poche du fond et en effet, il y trouve deux billets de vingt, et un petit papier plié en deux. Il n'allait même pas l'ouvrir, mais il aperçoit un prénom écrit au stylo, alors il le sort, profitant du fait que Harry ne lui prête pas attention.

\- C'est qui... Alice... de Toulouse ?

Il se retourne; Harry sort à peine de la douche, il est encore en train de se préparer. Il est torse nu, seulement en jean, et il se met du déo en spray sous les aisselles. Le petit sourire qui s'élargit sur ses lèvres ne lui dit rien de bon.

\- Alice, c'est une fille que j'ai rencontrée à la plage, pendant que t'achetais à manger.

Louis le croit sur parole; il cligne des yeux, perplexe.

\- ... Pourquoi elle te donne ses infos comme ça ? Y'a son nom, son numéro, son adresse... _Qui_ fait ça ?

Harry rigole doucement tout en enfilant un t-shirt rayé.

\- J'ai pas de portable, il répond simplement.

\- Ok, mais pourquoi tu gardes le papier alors ? Elle te donne ça en mode c'est sa carte de business, c'est quoi cette meuf...

\- Bah... on sait jamais.

Son petit sourire en coin l'exaspère au plus haut point. Louis se relève, le papier en main, hors de lui.

\- De quoi, on sait jamais, arrête de m'emboucaner... Tu veux te la faire, vas-y, je te retiens pas. Je t'y emmène si tu veux. Prépare-toi, parce qu'on y va tout de suite.

Harry rigole toujours, à croire que ça l'amuse.

\- Oh... Tu veux venir avec moi ? Ça te dit, un plan à trois ?

\- Nique ta race, eh, c'est bon, tu m'as gonflé.

\- Lou...

Harry le retient par le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

\- Attends... C'est ma sœur. C'était une blague. Ma grande sœur. Elle s'appelle Alice.

Tout de suite, Louis s'adoucit. Il ne réagit pas quand Harry se penche pour l'embrasser rapidement, mais il n'est plus si à cran.

\- Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Pas encore. Je sais pas comment elle est, je sais pas à quoi m'attendre... Tu sais qu'elle est en droit ? Elle pourra peut-être nous sauver un jour, qui sait ?

\- C'est bien.

\- Mh.

Harry embrasse sa joue, puis sa mâchoire et enfin son cou. Lorsqu'ils sont si proches, Louis peut sentir ses petites boucles contre son visage, ses cheveux sont encore trempés par sa douche, et il sent divinement bon.

\- C'était pas drôle, hein ? il murmure contre sa peau.

\- Non, c'était pas drôle.

\- Pardon. Tu me fais rire quand tu deviens sérieux comme ça. Je le ferai plus.

Encore un peu hésitant, Louis pose sa main contre sa hanche, il l'attire à lui.

\- Y'a que toi, chuchote Harry. Toujours que toi. Faut plus que t'en doutes. T'imagines même pas ce que je suis prêt à faire pour toi.

*

La boîte est bondée de monde et c'est ainsi depuis son ouverture en début d'année. Il y fait sombre, mais les stroboscopes multicolores dévoilent, par intermittence, une vie qui grouille de couleur et de férocité. La fumée artificielle brouille un peu la vue, et la musique électronique résonne dans toutes les cages thoraciques.

Harry est si à l'aise, comme s'il avait toujours appartenu à ce monde. Louis est un peu plus réservé. Rien qu'en entrant, il s'était mis à observer avant toute chose. Il se pose dix mille questions à la seconde, se remet en cause deux ou trois fois, il se dit qu'il n'est pas tout à fait à l'aise avec cette communauté qu'il n'a jamais côtoyée, dont il a seulement entendu parler en mal toute sa vie. Il voit des hommes et des femmes, certains plus excentriques et colorés que d'autres, certains plus enjoués, des mecs qui se maquillent, qui s'aiment au grand jour et s'embrassent et dansent comme si le monde n'existait plus et il se demande s'il fait obligatoirement partie de ce groupe de gens, seulement parce qu'il est en couple avec Harry.

Il est là pour lui faire plaisir, même s'il a l'impression d'être un paria. Il est habillé comme le plus typique des mecs de cité avec sa casquette qu'il refuse d'enlever. Il se dit que s'il était au moins un peu bourré, tout ça, ça passerait mieux.

Il est passé minuit. Harry, lui, il a un peu bu avant de venir. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il se relâche. Il danse les yeux fermés, les cheveux dans tous les sens, il se fiche de tout. _C'est_ _tellement lui_. Au rythme de la musique, une instrumentale électronique que certains reconnaissent comme un son de Stromae, _Merci_ , il danse avec lui, près de lui, contre lui, et Louis ne peut pas détacher son regard de son visage qui se colore en rose, bleu ou vert au gré des lumières. Il préfère le bleu, sur lui.

Et quand Harry l'embrasse au milieu de la foule et des corps en sueur, posant ses mains sur son corps sans jamais cesser de danser, Louis a un déclic. Pour une fois, il n'a pas peur du regard des autres. Ils vivent et s'aiment et même s'il se sent un peu à part, il sait qu'il ne sera pas jugé, qu'ici, il a le droit de se laisser aller, personne ne lui en tiendra rigueur. Qu'ici, ce n'est pas comme dans « son monde » comme il le dit si bien. Il ne le cache pas, ça lui plaît, et il comprend pourquoi Harry a insisté. Et cette nuit-là, il brûle de tendresse pour lui.

Bientôt il oublie même qu'ils ne sont pas seuls; ivre de lui, ils dansent et s'embrassent, c'est beau et désordonné, leurs lèvres s'effleurent à peine, se retrouvent et se séparent, ce n'est même pas un baiser, ils veulent simplement toucher l'autre à tout prix, et ne peuvent même plus garder leurs mains pour eux.

Ils quittent la boîte vers trois heures du matin, bouillonnants, les oreilles qui sifflent et la musique fantôme qui joue encore dans leurs têtes, étourdis. Ils ne se lâchent plus; Harry s'appuie contre lui pour marcher, les joues roses, bien grisé. Il peine à faire démarrer la moto dont ils n'ont même pas les clés. Cette nuit, c'est Louis qui conduit. Harry s'installe derrière pour la première fois, il l'enlace fort, plus fort qu'il ne le devrait, appuyant sa joue brûlante contre son dos. Louis démarre, ils filent, non, volent à toute allure à travers la ville endormie et toutes ses lumières.

Les routes sont désertes, et Harry desserre son emprise petit à petit, puis il finit par le relâcher complètement. Il écarte les bras comme s'il embrassait le vent qui souffle sur lui et le décoiffe, ça le rafraîchit et lui donne cette glorieuse impression d'être le roi du monde, parce qu'il n'a jamais été aussi libre qu'aujourd'hui. Il entend encore la musique dans sa tête, mais c'est plus doux, comme du violon, et il est définitivement trop ivre et en extase pour réaliser à quel point il a l'air ridicule.

Mais il sourit, funambule magnifique, affranchi de tout, une sorte de béatitude presque sainte.

Ils s'arrêtent à McDo pour manger, parce que Harry lui répète qu'il a « la dalle », et puis ils se retrouvent aux bords d'une route longeant la côte, avec une vue sur la mer calme et noire. Ils sont debout, du même côté de la moto, et ils s'appuient contre le siège en partageant un grand verre de Fanta. L'air marin s'élève, un vrai remède pour l'âme.

\- Ça va, tu t'es amusé ? lui demande Harry en reprenant le verre pour siroter le fond de la boisson.

Louis regarde ses lèvres autour de la paille.

\- J'ai kiffé.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on allait se régaler. C'était ma première fois, moi aussi. En boîte gay, je veux dire. Je me sentais vraiment bien là-bas.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Même s'il y avait des oufs autour de nous.. tu vois... des garçons qui s'habillent bizarre, qui se maquillent et tout, ça je pourrais jamais. Mais vas-y... Au moins, tu sais que eux, ils vont pas te juger. Tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai emmené? Sont comme nous. On est comme eux, au fond.

\- Ouais.

Louis tend la main pour dégager une petite mèche bouclée hors de son front, et puis il pose sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry en regardant les vagues.

\- Je peux te dire un truc ? demande Louis. Tu l'oublieras demain mais...

\- Dis toujours.

Le murmure de la mer est doux, mais lorsqu'il reprend la parole, ses mots semblent être un peu étouffés sous le bruit des vagues.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi.

\- Mh ?

\- ... Me fais pas répéter.

\- Non mais j'ai pas entendu, là, répète, insiste Harry, et même si Louis ne voit pas sa réaction, il entend son sourire à travers le ton de sa voix.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Redis-le ?

Louis cache son visage dans le cou de Harry, il ne peut pas se retenir de sourire comme un idiot.

\- Je t'aime... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Ça va, là ?

\- Je crois oui... Si tu le répétais encore cent fois, ça ferait pas de mal.

\- Je te le dirai cent fois encore... Pas cette nuit par contre. J'en garde pour après.

Harry passe un bras autour de son dos, le serre contre lui et lui avoue à son tour :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un malade. J'ai l'impression de te l'avoir déjà dit, mais en fait, non.

\- T'y croyais pas, toi.

Il lève la tête vers lui et il soutient son regard, faisant référence à cette conversation qu'ils ont eue il y a longtemps, à propos de l'amour.

\- Si, j'y crois, chuchote Harry. J'ai réfléchi. Je dis... Je dis que ça dure pas nécessairement, c'est tout. Et je crois aux âmes-sœurs aussi. Je crois juste pas qu'elles sont censées être ensemble jusqu'à la mort... Ça arrive mais c'est trop rare. Moi, je crois que âme-sœur ça veut pas dire amour de toute une vie. Ça vient, ça part, y'en aura sûrement d'autres, pour d'autres périodes de ta vie.

\- C'est déprimant ce que tu dis.

\- Mais non... C'est beau, sur le moment. Tu vis ton histoire à fond, faut pas penser à la fin. Si ça dure tant mieux. Si ça s'arrête, ça s'arrête... C'est écrit.

\- Nous deux, c'est écrit ?

\- Bah oui, c'est écrit.

Il fait une pause pour finir la boisson.

\- Là, tu vois, je peux pas dire t'es l'amour de ma vie parce que j'en sais rien... Ça se trouve, un de nous deux il meurt demain et ça s'arrête là. Mais là... Maintenant, tout de suite, je sais que je suis tellement amoureux de toi que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi.

\- Tu crois qu'on sera comme les petits vieux dans les parcs ?

\- Toi et moi, je crois plutôt qu'on va vieillir ensemble en prison. Je viendrai t'emmerder dans ta cellule jusqu'à la fin. J'espère qu'on s'aimera encore, c'est tout.


	10. Chapter 10

\- C'est mignon, chez toi.

\- Mignon ? répète Louis d'un ton amusé avant de jeter ses clés sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Si tu veux. Tu veux manger ?

Louis vide le sac de course sur la table et se met à ranger la nourriture et les boissons dans les placards et le réfrigérateur. L'appartement est si vide sans sa mère et sa sœur. Harry et lui ont jugé qu'ils ne risquaient plus grand-chose, et espéraient que le CEF ait lâché l'affaire, depuis le temps.

Harry a laissé leurs sacs dans l'entrée et il scrute les alentours, s'imprégnant de ce nouvel environnement qui lui plaît déjà. Pour Louis, ça lui fait tout drôle de le voir ici.

\- J'ai pas trop faim. C'est ta petite sœur, sur la photo ?

Harry s'empare d'un petit cadre, posé sur une table au coin du salon. Louna n'avait que sept ans sur la photo, elle fait un grand sourire auquel il manque deux dents.

\- Mhm.

\- C'est fou, elle te ressemble pas du tout.

\- On n'a pas le même père...

\- Elle est chiante ?

\- T'imagines même pas. Dis-toi c'est elle qui m'a balancé à Mathilde quand j'ai fugué. Elle a pas perdu de temps, elle lui a dit le marché de Noailles comme si elle était payée pour le faire. Elle est petite, mais mine de rien, elle est pas bête.

Louis ouvre la fenêtre de la cuisine pour aérer un peu. Sur le bord du cadre, il voit un cendrier en verre, rempli à ras bord. Il le vide alors que Harry le rejoint dans la petite pièce. Il l'enlace de derrière, l'embrasse dans le cou et lui chuchote :

\- On est tous seuls. Pour la première fois.

Louis sourit, et puis il place ses mains sur les siennes, les bras en croix contre son torse; Harry le berce doucement, il lui fredonne quelque chose au creux de l'oreille, ça le fait rire et ça lui fout des frissons à la fois.

\- Je veux te dessiner, Harry.

\- Mhm ? Comment tu me veux ?

\- Je te veux nu.

\- Tu me veux toujours nu, grand fou. Je le fais que pour toi.

Ils s'installent dans sa petite chambre, avec son lit à une place et son couvre-lit bleu, son grand poster vintage de l'A.S. Monaco contre l'Olympique de Marseille du samedi 18 juillet 1987, ses BD et ses cahiers éparpillés sur le bureau, comme il les avait laissés. Sa mère a fait son lit et la poussière, mais elle n'a rien touché d'autre. Il a retrouvé son portable, enfoui sous son oreiller, un vieil iPhone 5C blanc, à l'écran un peu abîmé mais qui fonctionne toujours après l'avoir branché. D'ailleurs, c'est sur son portable qu'il met de la musique. Ils fument un pétard qu'ils se passent depuis une petite demi-heure.

\- Ça va ma pose ? demande Harry en se repositionnant sur le lit. La lumière, ça va ?

\- Ça va. Tu peux bouger si tu veux, c'est pas interdit.

Harry lui sourit et s'étire sur le matelas, dévoilant son corps nu dans toute sa splendeur. Le lit fait face à la fenêtre et le soleil auquel il a déjà tant goûté cet été l'éclabousse, se reflète sur sa chaîne dorée et, sous sa lumière, ses cheveux sont châtains. Tout son corps est brun de soleil, à l'exception de la trace disgracieuse de son maillot de bain.

Louis est assis sur sa chaise de bureau, un nouveau cahier de dessin entre les mains. Celui-ci est beaucoup plus grand, aux pages bien plus adaptées au dessin. Et pour le moment, son croquis lui plaît énormément.

\- Je me sens comme Rose dans Titanic, là, tu connais la scène ?

Louis pouffe de rire, Harry fait pareil, et le fait qu'ils soient tout les deux déjà un peu défoncés n'arrange pas les choses. Harry pointe l'iPhone du doigt.

\- Mets du Jul.

\- Tu crois qu'ils écoutaient Jul pendant la scène dans Titanic, tu veux ruiner l'ambiance ? Tu crois que Rose tapait la pose aussi sérieuse en écoutant « J'voulais pas boire, ça m'a emboucané, les flashs de vovo, ça m'avait scanné » ?

\- S'il te plaît...

\- Vas-y.

Louis pose son cahier et il s'empare de son portable. Avant qu'il ne puisse changer la musique, il remarque une notification Instagram à l'écran. Il l'ignore, mais ça lui donne une autre idée. Il ouvre l'application.

\- T'as Insta ?

Harry lui fait un petit sourire en coin.

\- Peut-être.

Sans perdre de temps, il tape son nom dans la barre de recherche. Il le trouve sans grande difficulté. Sa bio, rien de plus simple, un emoji soleil. Il n'a pas beaucoup de photos, encore moins de lui-même, la plupart sont des paysages, une vue sur la mer ou au Vieux-Port, une photo de la moto qu'il conduisait à l'époque, puis une vidéo d'une bataille qu'il a filmée depuis le toit d'un immeuble, on l'entend rire et commenter la chose avec d'autres garçons, et puis... La dernière photo qu'il a postée date du mois d'octobre dernier. C'est en noir et blanc, c'est lui avec son ex copine, elle dort sur son épaule et il a son bras autour d'elle. On ne voit que le bas de son visage à lui, et la légende n'est qu'un simple cœur rouge.

Louis le prend mal. Il suffisait de les voir: sa relation avec cette fille semblait si simple, si épurée. Si facilement acceptée: tant et si bien que le simple geste de poster une photo d'eux ne soulèverait aucune question. Il se met à la place de la jeune fille, se dit que ce genre de chose, ce serait impossible avec lui, parce qu'ils passent leur vie à faire attention, à se faire discrets, et ne tendent à s'aimer le plus fort que lorsqu'ils sont cachés. Il en vient à se demander si au fond, cette fille et la facilité et la liberté que leur relation représentait, ne lui manquent pas. Il craint de ne pas pouvoir être à sa hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- Rien, répond Louis.

Harry tend la main, le visage à moitié enfoui dans l'oreiller.

\- Fais voir.

Sans rien dire, Louis le lui tend. Harry s'en saisit, il se connecte sur son propre compte, fait ce qu'il a à faire et le lui redonne après quelques secondes.

\- Allez, c'est supprimé, c'est bon.

\- C'est pas-

\- J'ai fait ça autant pour toi que pour moi... Viens. Viens là. Fais voir le dessin. J'suis beau ?

Louis se traîne jusqu'au lit et il va s'installer près de lui pour lui montrer le croquis inachevé. Les grandes lignes sont là, sa forme est présente, élégante, figée en une pose, un bras qui pend au sol, et il a même eu le temps de rajouter quelques détails minimalistes au niveau du visage, on croirait voir une ébauche du style d'Henri Matisse.

\- J'ai l'air vachement serein, remarque Harry. Apaisé, un peu.

\- Ça te plaît ? il demande, un peu inquiet.

\- Oui mon Lou. J'adore.

\- J'ai pas encore fini.

\- Je sais. Mais j'adore. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Louis ne quitte plus le lit. Ils fument le reste du pétard tour à tour, se parlent à voix basse et finissent par oublier le monde qui les entoure, s'embrassent et se câlinent et rigolent pour tout et n'importe quoi. Le rire de Harry le fait rire et l'attendrit à la fois, et il est persuadé qu'il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. Il a l'impression de flotter, il a chaud, un peu faim et soif aussi.

\- Depuis tout à l'heure je suis à poil, toi t'es habillé de la tête aux pieds, fait remarquer Harry. Y'a un truc qui va pas... Je te veux nu, moi aussi.

Louis retire son t-shirt qu'il laisse tomber au sol. Il se tortille pour retirer son jogging. Les yeux tout petits, Harry contemple son corps, s'enivre de son image.

\- Ma beauté à moi. Qu'est-ce que t'es beau... Mon amour.

Quand il lui parle comme ça, Louis fond. Il s'abreuve de ses paroles, elles s'enlacent autour de son âme et l'étranglent et c'est étrange, même sous son emprise il se sent libéré. Sous ses yeux, il est au septième ciel. Il avait déjà entendu l'expression vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, et il croit bien qu'il est en train de l'incarner.

Si jusqu'ici il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans ce qu'ils faisaient depuis que Louis a commencé à le dessiner, ça change assez rapidement quand Harry glisse sa main entre leurs deux corps. Il les branle ensemble, lentement, sa main est un peu rugueuse mais ça fait un bien fou. Il a toujours le bon geste, il sait ce qu'il fait, et il le fait avec tant de confiance, tant de douceur et de fermeté à la fois, c'est à en devenir fou. Ils s'embrassent, Louis lui mord un peu la lèvre, et puis quand Harry l'enjambe, un genou de chaque côté de sa taille, il se laisse aller, écarte les jambes pour lui, le laisse le toucher et lui chuchoter des mots qui rassurent à l'oreille.

C'est la première fois qu'ils le font.

Au début, ça fait mal. Il s'y attendait, mais il ne s'était pas fait une idée concrète de la douleur, même après qu'il l'ait préparé. Avec le temps, ça passe, ça va mieux, encore mieux quand il faufile sa main entre leurs corps et se touche. Il sent contre son visage le métal froid de sa chaîne en or, qui va et qui vient. Son petit lit grince un peu, il n'entend qu'une symphonie de leurs soupirs qui s'entrechoquent, un à la suite de l'autre, comme s'ils se répondaient.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, le soleil est sur le point de se coucher. Il n'est pas étonné. Il a vite compris que les mecs, c'était programmé pour s'endormir après l'amour. Alors, ensemble, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Il s'était endormi dans une position si inconfortable qu'il en a un peu mal au cou. Il dormait contre Harry, contre sa peau brûlante et douce, ses bras fermes autour de lui, leurs jambes entremêlées; il n'y a pas une partie de leurs corps qui ne se touche pas. Il ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux, il ne veut pas que ça se termine.

Il sent du mouvement contre lui. Harry se défait très doucement de leur câlin et puis il se lève avant de fermer les volets et de quitter la chambre. Louis reste immobile, allongé sur le dos, la tête tournée vers le mur opposé, il fixe son grand poster, le regard perdu. L'eau de la douche s'enclenche, et en temps normal il serait allé le rejoindre, mais aujourd'hui il ne le fait pas. Il a les cheveux un peu humides, la joue rouge d'avoir été appuyée contre le torse de Harry pendant si longtemps. Il est déjà en manque de lui. Il porte sa main à son corps, fait glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de son torse, de haut en bas. Sa peau colle un peu, il ne sait pas si c'est le sien ou celui de Harry, qu'importe. Quelque chose a changé en lui.

Harry revient dans la chambre un peu plus tard. Il est nu, il s'habille dos à lui, et puis il frotte ses cheveux avec une vieille serviette avant de venir s'asseoir au bout du matelas.

\- Lou ?

\- Mh ?

\- Ça va, t'es réveillé ?

\- Oui.

Il se redresse un peu, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Harry lui sourit.

\- Il est vingt heures. Faut qu'on aille bosser... Tu prends une douche, je te fais à manger ?

Louis acquiesce simplement, alors que son cœur triple de volume dans son corps. Avant de partir, Harry lui demande, plus sérieusement :

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ça va.

\- T'es sûr ? T'as pas eu trop mal ?

Louis secoue la tête.

\- J'ai adoré.

\- Tant mieux, il murmure en tendant la main pour caresser sa jambe. Moi aussi, j'ai aimé. T'étais incroyable.... Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

*

Il est presque minuit quand le premier client arrive. Cela fait déjà quelques heures qu'ils attendent; Louis dans le rez-de-chaussée, adossé au mur du fond, Harry dehors, un peu devant, qui rôdait parfois autour de l'immeuble ou bien qui se postait contre une rampe d'escalier. Il fait sombre, mais Louis peut le voir depuis son emplacement. Il a son pull gris, la capuche relevée, et puis il fume depuis un moment, la lueur rouge du bout de sa cigarette si brillante dans le noir.

C'est un garçon qui a environ leur âge, voire un ou deux ans de plus. Harry le laisse passer sans trop se poser de questions, et il va rejoindre Louis, les mains dans les poches. Ils se rendent dans un étroit couloir de service, aux néons qui grésillent, et dont le plafond n'est qu'un enchevêtrement de câbles et de tuyaux.

Le garçon demande cinq grammes. Louis lui annonce le prix, et aussitôt, il le voit qui fronce les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu me parles, ça a jamais été ce prix-là pour cinq grammes.

\- Ça a augmenté. Y'a plus de concurrence au quartier.

\- Jamais de ma vie on m'a dit de payer autant pour cinq grammes, eh, vous êtes malades.

\- Ça a augmenté j'ai dit. Soit t'achètes soit tu te casses, j'ai pas ton temps.

Le mec le fixe intensément pendant quelques secondes, Louis ne cille pas. Et puis il finit par céder.

\- Okay, vas-y.

Il sort ses billets et les tend à Louis qui lui donne ses cinq grammes. Et alors que Louis fait le compte pour s'assurer que tout y est, il reçoit un puissant coup de poing en plein visage, qui le fait saigner du nez presque instantanément.

\- Rends-moi mon argent fils de pute !

Louis le frappe en retour, l'assène de coups et lui éclate le crâne contre le mur en béton, ça l'assomme sur le coup, il tombe au sol, à ses pieds.

\- Pour dix euros de plus, putain ! il murmure pour lui-même, la voix cassée, un peu tremblante. Mais t'es quel genre de rat, toi !?

Il respire fort, l'écho de son souffle résonne dans le couloir. Il saigne du nez, ça coule sur ses lèvres, et quand il regarde dans sa main, il voit tout l'argent froissé, quelques billets sont tachés de sang, mais tout est là. Et il ne regrette rien.

Inquiet par le temps que prend cette transaction, Harry finit par les rejoindre. Il se faufile dans le couloir, les sourcils froncés, un peu anxieux. Il voit d'abord le mec par terre, et puis Louis, le visage en sang.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais, ça va. Ce bâtard il a essayé de reprendre l'argent... Parce que le prix a augmenté.

Harry s'approche calmement. Il enfonce la pointe de sa chaussure dans les côtes du jeune homme, une fois, deux fois, pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Ce dernier remue un peu. Il doit avoir une sacrée commotion cérébrale.

De sa poche arrière, Harry sort le Glock et le pointe sur lui.

\- Hé. Hé ! Reviens sur Terre, là.

Encore sonné, le garçon ouvre les yeux, aveuglé par les néons. Il voit Harry qui se tient au-dessus de lui, puis son flingue.

\- T'as essayé de nous baiser ? Hein ?! T'as essayé de nous baiser, tu nous prends pour qui ?! Vas-y lève-toi, la con de ta mère, lève-toi. Lève-toi !

Il se penche pour le tirer par son tee-shirt et le forcer à se lever. Il se tient au mur, l'équilibre précaire.

\- Barre-toi, maintenant. Et tiens ton shit de merde là, vas-y dégage. On te revoit ici on te fait du sale.

Il le pousse hors du couloir, l'abandonne en plein milieu du rez-de-chaussée et revient voir Louis, rangeant le flingue dans sa poche arrière. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse, sentant le goût métallique du sang sur ses lèvres. Il se sépare de lui juste assez longtemps pour essayer de tout essuyer avec ses pouces.

\- Je reste avec toi cette nuit.

\- Non, je gère.

\- Je reste avec toi, il insiste. Y'a d'autres mecs dehors, ils prendront la relève.

*

\- Qui sait conduire une voiture, de vous deux ?

Avant même que l’un d’eux n’ait eu l’occasion de répondre à Tarek, on frappe à la porte. Quelqu’un va ouvrir, et c’est une jeune fille qui les rejoint dans le salon, toute pimpante, bronzée, en jean troué et en petit haut, elle salue et fait la bise à tout le monde. Louis la reconnaît; c’est Nelia, une fille de leur groupe. Pour lui, c’est plutôt une connaissance d’une nuit.

Elle s’arrête devant Louis, et tout en lui faisant la bise, elle lui dit :

\- Bah t’es là, toi. J’ai parlé à Aliénor, ta mère lui a dit que t’étais en camp de vacances, c’est quoi cette histoire ? Vacances, où ça ? On vit en vacances, chouchou… Y’a pas assez de soleil comme ça ?

Son parfum l’accable, et dès qu’il finit de la saluer il retourne s’assoir sur le canapé près de Harry, en serrant un coussin contre lui.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? intervient Tarek, un peu perdu. Il sort de CEF.

\- C’est quoi ça, CEF ? elle demande en posant son sac sur un fauteuil vide. Bah…. Qui c’est ?

Elle a repéré Harry, qui jusqu’ici s’était fait plutôt discret, et d’après le sourire coquin qui s’affiche sur les lèvres pleines de la jeune fille, il ne la laisse pas indifférente.

\- On se connaît pas. Enchantée, moi c’est Nelia.

Elle s’approche, il se lève et ils se font la bise. Louis remarque la main de Harry contre la taille nue de Nelia, mais il se tait et se contente d’observer.

\- Harry, il se présente.

\- Harry, elle répète. Comme Harry Potter.

\- Si tu veux, il souffle en se rasseyant.

\- Même la cicatrice, elle y est, elle fait remarquer en rigolant et en prenant place à ses côtés. Alors tu viens d’où, comme ça ? Comment tu connais Tarek et les autres ? Je t’ai jamais vu ici.

Tarek commence à s’impatienter. Il ouvre la porte coulissante qui donne sur le minuscule balcon.

\- Nelia, tu nous laisses deux minutes ? On parlait là, c’est important. Tiens, va fumer en attendant.

\- Mais c’est bon, on fait connaissance.

\- Je vais pas répéter.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, accorde un petit regard rempli sous-entendus à Harry et se lève.

\- Elle revient quand, ta sœur ? Elle me manque, Nour, un truc de malade.

\- Je sais pas. Vas-y là…. Bon, qui sait conduire ?

\- Nous deux, répond finalement Harry.

\- Parfait.

Il leur annonce qu’il leur fera faire des faux permis et des faux papiers d’identité, car il a besoin qu’ils aillent jusqu’à Barcelone pour aller chercher la came; ils rejoindraient l’homme qui lui fournit la marchandise, et ils ramèneraient tout en France.

Tarek a pris place sur la petite table, il a les coudes sur ses genoux, les bras croisés, une posture et un regard intense, et il les dévisage tour à tour. Ils n’ont pas dit un mot, ne se sont même pas regardés.

\- Ce qui est bien avec vous deux, c’est qu’il y a peu de chance qu’ils vous contrôlent. Si vous vous sapez bien, que vous jouez le jeu, vous allez ressembler à tous les autres vacanciers. Y’a vingt mille balles en jeu pour chacun de vous. Vous vous y prenez comme vous voulez, mais vous revenez avec ma came. Que vous finissiez à deux, ou tout seul, ma came elle rentre à Marseille. Vous allez pas me baiser. Je sais où vit ta mère, toi.

Il s’adresse à Louis, dont le cœur rate un battement. Il a connu Tarek presque toute sa vie. Il avait été pour lui comme le grand frère qu’il n’a jamais eu, lui avait tout appris, il l’admirait, lui et son caractère, lui et la force dont il a pu faire preuve après la mort de sa mère, se retrouvant sans rien. Et même s’il savait combien il tenait à son argent et combien il était prêt à tout pour protéger son business, il ne se doutait pas qu’il puisse aller aussi loin dans ses menaces. Mais il se dit qu’il n’a pas de raison de s’inquiéter. Que lui et Harry n’avaient de toute manière aucun intérêt à la lui mettre à l’envers.

Louis jette un œil discret à Harry, qui ne lui répond que d’un petit hochement de tête confiant. Avec lui, ça fait forcément moins peur.

\- On va le faire, confirme Louis.

\- Tant mieux. Vous aviez pas trop le choix en fait.

C’est ce moment que Nelia choisit pour s’immiscer à nouveau dans la conversation. Depuis le petit balcon où elle se tient, une cigarette à la main, elle écarte les vêtements qui avaient été mis à sécher sur la corde à linge et jette un œil dans le salon.

\- Vous allez à Barcelone ? Je peux venir ? Je me ferai toute petite, je suis de bonne compagnie… Pas vrai Lou ? En plus, avec moi ce sera plus crédible, non ?

\- Tu vas nulle part, toi, rétorque sèchement Tarek. Et insiste pas, ça passera pas avec moi.

Elle soupire longuement, et puis elle revient s’asseoir auprès de celui sur qui elle a manifestement jeté son dévolu. Harry semble mal à l’aise, mais bien sûr, elle ne le remarque pas, et poursuit la conversation, entortillant une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs autour de son doigt.

Louis les regarde de travers, impuissant. Il n’y a rien qu’il puisse dire ou faire et qui ne soit pas suspect, et il déteste ne pas pouvoir être en contrôle de la situation.

\- T’as déjeuné ?

Il recentre son attention vers Tarek, et hoche la tête.

\- Bon. Va guetter en bas alors.

À contrecœur, Louis s’exécute. Il se lève, et avant de quitter le salon, se tourne vers lui en une dernière tentative de sauver la situation :

\- Tu viens Harry ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as avec lui ? s’étonne Tarek. Vas-y, là, laisse-le.

Et c’est bouillonnant de rage qu’il les quitte, alors que Nelia venait de poser sa main sur le genou de Harry pendant qu’elle lui parle.

*

Le soir-même, Louis est tout seul dans sa cuisine et attend que l’eau des pâtes bouille sur le feu. Harry rentre au même moment, tenant un sac en plastique du bout des doigts. Il le dépose sur la table de la cuisine et vient enlacer Louis par derrière.

\- J’ai acheté du coca en bas. Tu fais quoi ?

\- Des pâtes.

\- Pour changer ?

Louis se retourne, faussement vexé.

\- T’es pas content, tu cuisines toi-même. Fais voir tes talents, là.

\- T’énerve pas, il murmure avec un petit sourire. Je les adore tes pâtes. C’est les meilleures.

Tout en parlant, il pose une main contre la taille de Louis, et avec l’autre, il dégage quelques mèches de son front. Il a tellement bronzé depuis qu’ils se sont enfuis. Ça fait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux, et puis ses cheveux se sont un peu éclaircis. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu sais faire, toi ? demande Louis, un peu plus bas.

\- Bah… des œufs, déjà, sous toutes leurs formes.

\- Champion.

\- Des cordons bleus. Du saumon… J’ai fait un risotto une fois, c’était très bon.

\- J’suis impressionné.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Quand on va vivre ensemble… dans notre villa, tu vois…

Louis est déjà en train de rire, mais Harry poursuit :

\- Tous les jours je vais cuisiner pour toi. Tu vas manger comme un roi.

\- Quand on va vivre ensemble, répète Louis en haussant les sourcils, réprimant un nouveau rire.

\- Ouais. Vue sur la mer et tout.

Il s’éloigne vers la fenêtre pour fumer, s’accoude sur le bord. Il tire un coup, et puis il tourne la tête vers Louis qui l’observe, pensif.

\- Faudrait déjà penser à ce qu’on va faire quand ta mère elle revient ici… Je vais dormir dans la cave du bâtiment, j’crois.

Louis rigole un peu, et puis il met les pâtes dans l’eau.

\- Je déconne. J'irai sûrement chez un pote, ou un truc comme ça. Je retourne pas au foyer. Et je retourne pas en CEF non plus. Et j’irai pas en taule. C’est mort. Y’a plus personne qui va me dire où aller, quoi faire. C’est ma vie maintenant.

\- Avec l’argent qui arrive, on pourra faire ce qu’on veut.

\- Bah oui.

Il y a un moment de silence. Harry tapote sa cigarette contre le bord de la fenêtre, quelques minuscules cendres s'en échappent, toutes brillantes dans la nuit noire, avant de s'éteindre presque instantanément. Il reprend, amusé :

\- Elle m’a trop fait rire, l’autre. Comment elle s’appelle déjà ?... Nelia. Elle veut venir à Barcelone avec nous, elle me connaît même pas. Et pour faire quoi ?

Louis se renfrogne un peu. Il n’avait pas soulevé le sujet depuis ce midi, et il n’avait pas spécialement envie d’en parler avec lui.

\- Nelia c’est une vicieuse, il répond. Une fois qu’elle t’attrape elle te lâche plus.

\- J’ai bien vu, oui. Quand t’es parti, à peine une heure après elle me faisait des avances qui crèvent les yeux, j’ai dû lui dire que j’avais _une copine_. Elle me fait, bah je la vois pas, ta copine, elle est pas là, si ?... Quand elle a vu que ça me faisait pas rire, elle a essayé de se rattraper en me disant, oh mais je te taquine…. Ouais, va taquiner ailleurs. Comment j’aime pas les gens qui insistent ! Genre… non, c’est non. C’est pas dur à comprendre. Toi, comment tu la connais ?

Louis hésite un peu. Il passe ses doigts à travers sa frange pour la dégager de son front.

\- Bah… on a couché ensemble une fois, et puis c’est une pote à mon ex, donc.

\- Ah… Quand tu disais vicieuse, c’était pas pour rigoler.

Lorsqu’il finit de fumer, Harry le rejoint pour l’aider à préparer le reste du repas. Ils mangent devant la télé, s’abrutissent devant une émission de télé-réalité qu’ils commentent à voix haute, et Harry finit par s’endormir devant un film en fin de soirée, la tête sur les genoux de Louis, si apaisé, recroquevillé comme un enfant, la garde baissée. Louis lui caressait les cheveux depuis une petite demi-heure, et les cheveux, c’était son point faible, à Harry.

Cette espèce de routine qui s’installe peu à peu entre eux, elle lui plaît et lui fait peur à la fois, car les voilà qui agissent déjà comme un couple de longue date, et qui ne peuvent plus se passer l’un de l’autre. Il se dit que la retombée fera très mal, si retombée il devait y avoir.


	11. Chapter 11

C’est le matin du départ. Ils s’apprêtent à rejoindre Tarek aux Rosiers, qui leur donnera leurs faux papiers et les clés d’une voiture. Il est encore tôt, et ils se disputent la place restreinte dans la petite salle de bain. Louis fait plus d’efforts pour se coiffer aujourd’hui qu’il ne l’a fait en dix-sept ans de vie. À l’aide d’une brosse ronde et d’un vieux sèche-cheveux, il coiffe sa mèche et fait en sorte qu’elle ne lui retombe plus sur le front. Lorsqu’il termine, il tend un peigne à son voisin, qui a encore sa brosse à dent dans la bouche.

\- Pourquoi ? il marmonne, la bouche encore pleine dentifrice.

\- Fais-toi beau. Tiens.

Harry se penche pour cracher dans le lavabo.

\- Je suis déjà beau… On peut difficilement faire mieux. Tu m’as vu ?

\- Tu me gonfles. Tu sors pas d’ici en jogging, je te préviens. On rigole pas, aujourd’hui.

Harry prend un plaisir malsain à le rendre fou; il ne vit que pour ce petit air sérieux qui s’affiche souvent sur le visage de Louis, quand il croise les bras et qu’il fait la tête. Ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Harry s’approche, prend son visage entre ses doigts, écrasant ses joues dans son emprise. Il embrasse ses lèvres une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu’à ce que Louis en ait assez et qu’il le repousse gentiment.

\- S’il te plaît… Habille-toi bien.

\- Okay. Il faut se détendre. Donne-moi une demi-heure pour me préparer, je deviens Brad Pitt.

\- On n’a pas une demi-heure… Fais vite, s’il te plaît.

Sur ces mots, il quitte la pièce pour aller ranger la cuisine et les restes du petit-déjeuner qu’ils ont pris plus tôt. Il entend Harry qui l’appelle depuis la salle de bain.

\- Lou ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu m’aimes, hein ?

Il soupire un peu, attendri, au fond.

\- Oui, je t’aime.

\- C’est bon. Je voulais juste m’en assurer.

\- Et toi, tu m’aimes ?

\- Moi ? Moi, je viderais la mer pour toi !

*

Il fait excessivement beau ce jour-là, le soleil est haut dans le ciel dégagé, il tape fort, et ils ont entamé une bonne partie du chemin, embarqués sur la Languedocienne depuis déjà une heure. Ils font la route dans une petite Clio bleue, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, le vent qui s’engouffre à l’intérieur et qui les décoiffe. Louis est au volant, l’angoisse lui bouffe les entrailles. Il essaie d’oublier le fait qu’ils ont un sac rempli d’argent sous le siège conducteur; il n’a même pas voulu le compter.

Lui, il porte un polo Ralph Lauren blanc, que l’un de ses potentiels beaux-pères avait laissé traîner chez sa mère. Harry n’avait cessé de le complimenter en lui disait qu’il l’éblouissait, que le blanc, ça faisait ressortir son bronzage et qu’il avait envie de le dévorer tout cru. Harry, de son côté, est dans son élément. Il n’a pas l’air anxieux, pas le moins du monde. En quittant Marseille, il sifflotait même. Maintenant, il se contente d’écouter la radio en hochant un peu la tête au rythme de la musique, ses lunettes de soleil recouvrant ses yeux, le bras appuyé contre la portière. C’est la première fois que Louis le voit habillé ainsi, il a une petite chemise toute légère, ouverte aux quatre boutons, dévoilant cette chaîne en or qu’il aime tant. Son parfum le fait vriller; s’ils avaient eu le temps, il aurait grimpé sur ses genoux sur le siège passager, l’aurait embrassé dans le cou, exprès pour le sentir, et ils se seraient probablement laissés aller.

Ils ne sont pas très loin de Perpignan quand le drame survient.

Ils entendent un bruit sourd, comme quelque chose qui aurait sauté ou explosé. La voiture ralentit un peu en émettant des bruits plus qu’inquiétant.

\- Sa mère la pute.

\- Y’a une aire de repos, fait remarquer Harry. Arrête toi là-bas, avance encore un peu.

Ils se garent dans le petit parking de l’aire de repos. Lorsqu’ils sortent, il fait un soleil de plomb qui rend l’air à peine respirable. Il y a très peu de voitures autour d’eux. Harry redresse ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête et fait le tour pour inspecter le véhicule.

\- C’est même pas un pneu crevé… Je sais pas ce qui s’est passé.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? On appelle quelqu’un ?

\- Non, répond Harry, fermement. Je vais essayer de voir ce qui va pas… Va prendre des trucs à boire, y’a le magasin là-bas.

Plus à cran que jamais, Louis se dirige vers le petit magasin. À l’ouverture des portes automatiques, il est accueilli par une bouffée d’air climatisé; ça l’aide un peu, au moins il ne se mettra pas à suer autant. Il déambule nerveusement entre les allées de nourriture et devant les réfrigérateurs. Il se décide à prendre des bouteilles d’eau quand Harry le rejoint peu après.

\- C’est bon ?

\- Non. Je comprends pas ce qui s’est passé. Mais ça démarre plus.

C’est alors qu’il réalise que Harry porte le sac d’argent sur son épaule, et qu’il a tous leurs papiers dans les mains.

\- Par contre… Viens avec moi, je te montre.

Ils s’éloignent des allées et vont se mettre devant la grande fenêtre qui donne sur le parking. Au loin, une Maserati décapotable noire vient de s’arrêter pour faire le plein. Un couple en sort. La jeune femme s’étire et marche un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes, ils ont manifestement fait un bon bout de chemin. Elle en profite pour admirer la vue, s’éloignant un peu vers le parking.

\- T’en dis quoi ? demande Harry, tout bas.

\- J’en dis qu’on n’a pas le choix.

Harry lui fait un petit sourire entendu, et tous les deux se mettent à flâner dans le magasin pour perdre un peu de temps. Ils se retrouvent dans l’allée des boissons alcoolisées. Harry prend une bière qu’il décapsule avec son briquet, d’un geste agile et rapide. Il rejette la tête en arrière pour en boire une longue gorgée avant de donner la bouteille à Louis.

Pendant ce temps, l’homme qui faisait le plein vient d’entrer pour payer. Il sort ensuite, puis rejoint sa voiture qu’il va garer plus loin dans le parking avant de retrouver sa copine.

\- J’y vais, dit Harry. Tiens, prends le sac, les papiers. Tu m’attends devant la porte. Quand je dis saute dedans… tu sautes dedans.

Louis acquiesce seulement, le cœur qui bat à mille à l’heure, mais il ne peut pas le cacher, ça l’excite terriblement. Harry sort pour de bon, les mains vides, mais Louis peut deviner la forme du Glock dans sa poche arrière, à moitié caché par sa chemise.

Louis achète un petit paquet de chips, paie pour les bouteilles qu’il met dans la poche du sac et il sort pour attendre près de la porte. Il se met à manger des chips, tranquillement, insoupçonnable, alors que Harry s’approche du couple. Il s’arrête devant la voiture qui est garée près de la leur, fait semblant que c’est la sienne et puis, feignant la surprise et l’admiration, il regarde la Maserati et ses propriétaires.

Ils sont riches à en crever, il n’y a pas de doute. L’homme porte une chemise rose, avec un cardigan jeté sur son dos, les manches qui s’entrecroisent contre son torse, les cheveux plaqués au gel, une montre de luxe au poignet. Harry s’adosse à la voiture voisine et entame une conversation avec eux, rien de plus banal. Il leur pose des questions sur le modèle, la performance, s’invente une vie, dit qu’il en a déjà conduit une pareille. Et puis il sourit, l’un de ceux qui montrent ses fossettes. Forcément, on ne se méfie pas de lui. Hormis sa cicatrice à la joue, il avait tout l’apparence d’un ange à qui l’on donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession.

Le temps s’écoule lentement, une seconde semble durer une minute entière.

Et puis enfin, Harry met fin à la mascarade. Une fois qu’ils sont en confiance, il dégaine son flingue, le pointe sur eux, tour à tour, et il est trop loin pour que Louis l’entende correctement mais il parle fort, il leur ordonne de lui donner les clés. Louis se met à rire en voyant le couple en panique. En effet, ils lui donnent les clés, et leurs portables aussi. Harry grimpe dans la voiture, démarre en trombe et s’arrête brusquement devant le magasin. Louis jette le sac d’argent à l’intérieur et ne prend même pas la même pas la peine d’ouvrir la porte; il saute pour s’installer en siège passager, et ils quittent à toute allure, laissant sûrement des traces de pneu derrière. Ils s’engagent sur l’autoroute juste un peu au-dessus de la limite de vitesse, animés d’une ferveur et d’une frénésie sans nom, les cheveux dans le vent.

Le flingue encore en main, Harry se penche vers lui, Louis fait de même et ils s’embrassent, fiers de leur coup.

\- Maserati, ma Maserati ! s’exclame Harry, des étoiles dans les yeux. Regarde-moi ça.

Il fait s’emballer le moteur, un doux rugissement qui fait plaisir à entendre. Louis se penche pour dissimuler le sac d’argent sous le siège.

Ils ne ralentissent que plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, se disant qu’ils ont eu une chance inouïe. Harry inspire puis expire profondément, comblé.

\- GPS intégré et tout, on va se régaler. Je me sens même pas mal. Le mec m’a dit qu’il en a deux autres chez lui.

\- Ah bah ça va, s’il en a deux autres…

Ils éclatent de rire, et s’arrêtent sèchement quand un téléphone se met à sonner. Louis voit les deux téléphones qu’il leur a volés entre leurs sièges; l’un d’eux est allumé.

\- Pourquoi t’as pris leurs portables ?

\- J’sais pas, j’ai paniqué.

\- Jette ça. Les deux, tu les jettes. Éteins-les complètement, et tu les jettes. Ils peuvent nous tracer, avec ça, t’es malade ou quoi.

Louis soupire et il s’en empare pour le faire lui-même. Il éteint les portables et les jette par-dessus bord où ils vont se casser sur le côté de la route déserte. Il y a un long moment de silence durant lequel Harry évite son regard. Et puis, finalement, il marmonne :

\- C’était le dernier iPhone.

\- Et alors, quoi ? Tu veux aller en taule à cause du dernier iPhone, t’as craqué, toi ? Avec tout l’argent qu’on aura je t’achèterai l’iPhone 23 si tu veux.

\- C’est bon, oh, ça y est. Mets l’adresse, s’il te plaît.

*

Ils passent la frontière sans trop de problèmes, s’engageant facilement sur l’autoroute de la Méditerranée. Ils le ressentent comme un poids en moins. Une fois sur la route, Harry se met à chanter le générique de Narcos à voix basse :

\- _Soy el fuego que arde tu piel… Soy el agua que mata tu sed…_

\- Tu prends trop la confiance, l’interrompt Louis en rigolant. Rien n’est encore fait.

Harry secoue la tête, refusant de l’entendre.

\- _El castillo, la torre yo soy, la espada que guarde el caudal…_

Louis sourit, le menton enfoui au creux de sa paume, le coude appuyé contre la portière, il le regarde et il crève d’amour pour lui. Et puis il réalise en le voyant resplendir et rayonner sous le soleil, la main ferme contre le volant en cuir, cheveux au vent, combien il brille. Il le lui avait promis, lui avait assuré qu’il le ferait briller, que ses mains, non, _leurs_ mains sont faites pour l’or, rien de moins.

\- T’as une belle voix tu sais?

Harry ne cesse pas de chanter pour autant, il le regarde du coin de l’œil, et un sourire moqueur soulève le coin de ses lèvres.

\- _Tú, el aire que respiro yo… y la luz de la luna en el mar…_

\- C’est bon, t’as fait ton show ?

\- Ouais, c’est bon, là.

Il remet la radio, et Louis finit par s’endormir au cours des prochaines heures de route. Il ne se réveille qu’une fois à Barcelone, lorsque Harry lui demande de l’aider à se repérer pour trouver l’adresse. Apparemment, c’est dans une communauté fermée, en périphérie de la ville. Ils s’arrêtent en voiture devant le grand portail, face à l’interphone.

\- Tu parles, dit Harry.

\- Ça va pas ? Je dis rien du tout moi, je parle pas espagnol. C’est pas toi qui chantais fuego fuego castillo j’sais pas quoi tout à l’heure ? Allez.

\- Rigole pas alors.

\- Je rigole pas, promis. Allez, je crois en toi.

Dans un espagnol précaire et maladroit, Harry annonce leur présence à l’interphone, lui dit tout ce que Tarek leur a donné comme information, et on les laisse entrer. Ils vont se garer dans une énorme allée devant une villa, où résident déjà trois autres voitures de sport. Louis souffle, émerveillé.

\- Attends-moi, alors, dit Harry en sortant de la voiture. Si je mets trop de temps… Disons, une demi-heure, un truc comme ça… Tu viens ?

\- T’inquiète pas.

Harry se penche pour l’embrasser longuement, tendrement, une main sur son épaule, il aimerait y rester. Il s’empare du sac d’argent et poursuit son chemin vers la grande porte d’entrée, là où l’attend un homme d’une trentaine d’année, plus grand que lui, le crâne rasé, des tatouages jusqu’au cou. Cet homme le salue d’un mouvement de tête. Il lui fait retirer son arme qu’il laisse près de l’entrée et enfin, ils disparaissent tous les deux à l’intérieur.

Pour Louis, les vingt prochaines minutes sont les pires de toute sa vie. Dans sa tête se déroulent des centaines de scénario catastrophes, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, il se ronge les ongles en l’attendant, frénétique, la jambe qui tressaute. Il lui tarde de rentrer.

Harry ressort peu après, le même sac qui se balance sur son épaule. Il semble toutefois beaucoup plus lourd. Il récupère son flingue et le rejoint, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il va cacher le tout sous le siège.

\- Ça a été ?

\- Ouais, ça va. Ils ont dit que je me débrouillais bien en espagnol. Ils m’ont fait goûter du whisky. Ils sont cools, en vrai.

\- Du coup tu conduis pas. Viens t’asseoir là. Tu veux qu’on aille manger un truc ?

\- J’suis chaud.

Ils échangent leur place et quittent la communauté fermée pour retrouver le centre-ville de Barcelone. C’est la fin de l’après-midi, ils dînent en terrasse près de la plage, choisissent ce qu’il y a de plus cher sur le menu, se partagent une bouteille de vin et puis font les touristes jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit, désireux de découvrir la night life d’une ville qui au final, n’était pas si différente de celle qu’ils ont laissée derrière.

La musique les attire dans un bar, bien dissimulé dans ces petites ruelles cachées et étroites. Cela semble être un véritable point de rassemblement pour la jeunesse du coin; il y fait bon vivre, et c’est une soirée thématique des années 90. On y boit, on y mange et on y danse, ce n’est pas très grand mais c’est charmant, et assez vite ils s’y sentent bien, s’y intègrent comme s’ils y avaient toujours appartenu, surtout Harry qui, au bout d’une demi-heure, parle à tout le monde, rigole, les joues un peu roses, la main constamment posée sur Louis, sur son bras, sa taille, son épaule. Il n'a qu'un mot à la bouche; chaque fois qu'on leur demande d'où ils viennent, il répond fièrement : **«** Marsella ! **»**

Ils dansent ensemble sur La Colegiala, Harry a un verre à la main, une cigarette dans l’autre, il est vraiment à sa place, un nouveau bouton de sa chemise ouverte, il danse bien et Louis se colle un peu à lui. Ils se partagent la cigarette, se sourient, s’embrassent et se touchent et s’éloignent lorsqu’ils rencontrent d’autres personnes. Louis n’est pas inquiet, il lui fait confiance, il sait qu’ils sont là pour s’amuser, et d’ailleurs lui aussi il danse avec les autres. Il y a cette fille qui s’approche et puis qui lui prend la main avant de tourner sur elle-même, l’invitant à danser. Il ne dit pas non, mais le vin lui monte à la tête. Elle est jolie, elle a les cheveux longs et tout bouclés, à travers lesquels elle passe ses deux mains en dansant pour lui. Tout en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres, Louis se dit qu’elle ressemble un peu à Shaïma, et juste comme ça, la plaie qui cicatrisait à peine se rouvre, et ça fait un mal de chien. Il repense inévitablement à ce qu’ils ont laissé derrière, se maudit d’autant chercher à s’évader avec des choses aussi futiles, et il ne peut pas s’en empêcher, il a bien vite les larmes aux yeux. Il se dit qu’il n’y a que lui pour avoir envie de pleurer dans un setting pareil. Il a toujours eu l’alcool un peu triste, alors il évitait, de coutume.

Harry revient bientôt vers lui, et puis il lui prend les mains pour le faire danser, une choré un peu calculée, au rythme de la chanson, un pied en avant, puis en arrière, ça les fait sourire. Harry remarque ses yeux embués d’eau, alors il porte ses mains à son visage et essuie ses larmes avec ses pouces. Il l’embrasse fort, comme s’il avait compris – alors que c’est débile, il ne peut pas avoir compris.

À la fin de la nuit, même s’il reste quelques personnes, ils ont l’impression de n’être que tous les deux, à s’embrasser, appuyés contre le bar, la musique à consonance latine dans les oreilles et l’alcool dans les veines. Harry est plus grand que lui, Louis doit un peu cambrer le dos lorsque Harry se penche, et quand il sent sa grande main contre le bas de son dos, il en oublie le monde, obnubilé par la passion qui émane de cette nuit.

Si Louis pouvait dessiner ce moment pour le capturer à tout jamais, il le ferait sans hésiter. C’est qu’il ne s’est jamais senti aussi aimé, aussi désiré, aussi protégé, aussi comblé qu’avec lui. Toujours avec lui. Il a baissé les armes, et voilà son cœur grand ouvert, son contenu qui gît par terre à la vue de tous, il n’a jamais été aussi vulnérable aux yeux du monde. Quelle terrible position.

Quand ils sortent, et qu’ils entendent encore la musique un peu étouffée, qu’ils se perdent dans les petites rues pavées, ils sont dans une réalité parallèle. Harry est trop éméché pour être sensé, alors il le fait encore danser dans les rues désertes, et puis ils font l’amour sur le siège arrière de la voiture, restreints par l’espace mais tout de même ivres l’un de l’autre, au sommet du monde.

Ils reçoivent ce qui leur est dû peu après leur retour à Marseille; la cerise sur le gâteau.

Lorsqu’ils rentrent à l’appart de Louis, ravis, fébrile, frissonnants d’excitation, ils se mettent à compter tous leurs billets. Rassemblés, leurs gains s’élèvent à quarante mille euros. Louis en prend une poignée qu’il porte à son visage, respirant l’odeur de la réussite – cela ne sent rien, en réalité, c’est du papier, mais tout est dans la tête, il inspire fort et c’est jouissif. Ils déversent tout sur le lit et font l’amour entre les billets de vingt et de cinquante.


	12. Chapter 12

Le mois d’août est déjà bien entamé quand ça survient.

Ils ont passé tout l’été ensemble, entre les soirées à la plage, en boîte, ou simplement tranquilles à l’appartement. Et ils ne pensent pas à demain, ils n’en voient pas la fin. Ça leur monte encore plus à la tête, toute cette liberté et cet argent et ce trop-plein de passion dont ils ne savent que faire. Ils s’aiment comme tout le monde s’aime à dix-sept ans, c’est violent, cru et excessif, ils se sautent dessus à la moindre occasion et c’est toujours un mélange parfait entre tendresse et férocité. Ce sont des mots, des promesses, des surnoms, des concessions, des confessions, des déclarations et ça se répète, ça s’intensifie, ça s’éternise. C’est leur première fois à tous les deux; première fois qu’ils vivent une telle expérience, première fois que leurs vies ont un sens. Alors ils ne veulent pas que cela s’arrête et s’y accrochent de toutes leurs forces même si ça fait mal.

Parce que l’amour qui ne ravage pas n’est pas l’amour*.

C’était une soirée chez Tarek. Tout le monde est là, tous les mecs qui bossent pour lui, et puis aussi les filles qu’ils côtoient. Louis fait la bise à Aliénor et Nelia histoire d’être poli, mais ne leur adresse ni la parole ni un regard de toute la soirée.

Il est seul dans la cuisine quand Harry le rejoint.

\- Comment elle me colle, se plaint Harry en ouvrant le frigo pour prendre une bière. Elle est tellement bourrée qu’elle a essayé de m’embrasser.

\- Qui ?

\- Qui… À ton avis. Je me suis énervé, je l’ai engueulée devant tout le monde, après les autres ils ont essayé de me calmer, en mode, relaxe, détends-toi. Eh, c’est bon… Parlez à votre copine.

Il sort une deuxième bière et se tourne pour lui en proposer une, quand il le voit penché au-dessus la table, à la main un billet de cinq, roulé en forme de petite paille pour sniffer un rail de coke.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

Louis se frotte le nez, renifle un coup, et puis il lui tend un petit sachet de poudre blanche.

\- Tu veux ?

\- T’es malade ou quoi ?

Harry décapsule les deux bouteilles qu’il pose sur la table.

\- Je touche pas à ça, moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry est visiblement mal à l’aise avec le sujet. Il ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, mais il lui prend le sachet des mains avant de l’enfouir dans sa poche arrière.

\- Où t’as eu ça ?

Louis ne lui répond pas. Il se contente de le fixer du regard, et sous la lumière tamisée de la cuisine, il a les pupilles un peu dilatées.

\- Fais pas l’idiot. Ma mère elle est devenue une épave à cause de ça. Toi tu sais pas te contrôler.

\- Moi je sais pas me contrôler ? il s’indigne en se pointant lui-même. Sur la tête de ma mère, moi, je suis le roi du self-control.

\- Oui, c’est ça. Que je te revois avec ça…

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Me battre ? T’es mon daron ?

Le regard que Harry lui fait est particulièrement dur. Louis comprend que c’est vraiment du sérieux, qu’il ne plaisante pas avec ce sujet, alors il n’insiste plus.

\- Où t’as eu ça ? il répète. Réponds-moi, je suis sérieux.

\- J’sais pas… Le mec au t-shirt bleu, là, je crois. Celui qui est arrivé en dernier.

\- Lui que personne connaît à part Nelia ?

Louis hausse les épaules et les sourcils, lui indiquant qu’il n’en savait vraiment rien.

\- T’y touches plus. On le connaît pas, ça se trouve ça a été mélangé avec autre chose, ça peut être dangereux. Ils font ça des fois.

\- Oui papa.

\- Arrête. Viens, on va sur le toit.

Il tend la main dont Louis se saisit, l’aide à se relever et ils quittent la cuisine. Ils se faufilent discrètement vers la porte et montent les quelques étages qui les séparent du toit. Dans la poche arrière de son jean, Louis a encore deux autres petits sachets en plastique.

Une fois en haut, ils mettent une chaise sur la trappe, et vont s’installer près du bord, côte à côte, leurs bières à la main. Ils s’assoient sur le sol recouvert de gravier, face à une vue sur toute la cité, et même un peu plus loin. C’est la nuit, la lune est levée et les éclaire, bien haute dans le ciel. Ils boivent en silence, d’abord. Louis appuie sa tête contre son épaule. Harry se confie :

\- T’as de la chance d’avoir une mère. Tu le réalises ?

\- Oui.

\- J’espère que tu prends soin d’elle.

\- T’inquiète pas, il murmure en déposant un petit baiser sur son épaule. Moi, ma mère c’est tout que j’ai au monde. Et puis… Si je te présente à elle, je suis sûre qu’elle t’aimerait. Et elle deviendra un peu ta mère à toi aussi. Elle m’a même dit qu’elle aimerait te voir.

\- C’est vrai ?

\- Bah oui. Elle revient bientôt. On ira la voir, ce sera bien… Tu sais, quand je lui ai parlé de toi, elle m’a demandé si t’étais beau.

\- J’espère que tu lui as dit oui.

Louis pouffe de rire contre son pull alors que le vent s’élève un peu. Harry passe un bras autour de son dos, frotte sa peau dénudée par son tee-shirt pour le réchauffer.

\- Faut pas mentir. Faut lui dire, oui maman, mon copain c’est un beau gosse… Il est mannequin à ses heures perdues… Il fait tomber les filles et les garçons aussi.

\- T’es encore plus beau quand tu te tais. Comme ça regarde.

Il plaque sa main contre la bouche de Harry, qui se met à rire.

\- Magnifique.

Harry lui retire sa main avant de l’embrasser rapidement. Puis d’une main, il tient son visage, l’incline un peu vers l’arrière. C’est qu’ils le fascinent, ses yeux bleus. Il s’y plonge, les regarde de si près qu’il peut déceler des motifs dans ses iris.

\- Écoute. Même si j’en sais rien, et ça se trouve j'ai tort… Je veux quand même le dire. Parce que je le ressens.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ressens, alors ?

\- T’es l’amour de ma vie. Ou si tu l'es pas, je voudrais que tu le sois. 

*

C’est le lendemain, en fin d’après-midi. Harry est de retour sur le toit, comme s’il n’avait jamais quitté cet endroit. Il est assis sur une chaise, une carabine appuyée contre le dossier, cigarette en bouche, il monte la garde, surveille les alentours du bâtiment. C’est plutôt calme pour le moment, mais il sait qu’ils ne sont jamais à l’abri d’une embuscade, et qu’il doit se tenir prêt à tirer si c’est nécessaire; c’était un véritable terrain de guerre, et les morts causées par une histoire de territoire de vente n’étaient pas rares.

Lorsqu’un autre mec vient prendre la relève, il quitte le toit en s’engouffrant par la trappe et rejoint l’étage de Tarek. Il n’avait même pas encore déjeuné, alors il entre avec l’intention de rejoindre Louis et d’aller manger quelque part. Il demande à Tarek, celui-ci répond distraitement qu’il doit être en bas, ou bien dans la chambre de Nour.

Mais quand il entre dans la chambre de la jeune fille, son appétit disparaît d’un coup.

Louis est torse nu sur le lit, et il est en nage. Il sue tellement qu’on aurait dit qu’il sortait de la douche. Un sifflement inquiétant se fait entendre quand il respire, comme s’il avait peine à faire entrer l’air. Il n’arrive même pas à garder les yeux ouverts et pourtant il essaie, surtout quand il voit Harry qui se précipite à ses côtés.

\- Louis ?... Qu’est-ce qui se passe, qu’est-ce que t’as fait ? Qu’est-ce…

Il s’arrête net en voyant deux sachets en plastique vides sur la table de nuit. Il comprend assez rapidement ce qu’il a dû faire. Alors il lui caresse un peu la joue pour le garder éveillé :

\- Louis. Regarde-moi. Ouvre les yeux.

Il entend la panique dans sa propre voix. Il sent qu’il le perd, parce qu’il ne fait plus d’efforts pour les garder ouverts, et que le sifflement dans sa gorge s’évanouit, il respire à peine. Harry vérifie son pouls au creux de son cou, puis contre son poignet, et son sang se glace quand il réalise la vitesse à laquelle son cœur bat. Il ne perd plus de temps, il quitte la chambre et il va avertir Tarek.

\- Il a quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, putain, il a fait une overdose, ou y’avait quelque chose dans la coke, je lui ai dit de pas en prendre, il écoute pas.

Loin d’être aussi alarmé que Harry ne l’est, Tarek fait quelques pas dans la chambre de sa sœur, juste assez pour y jeter un coup d’œil.

\- Sors-le d’ici, trouve un moyen de l’emmener à l’hôpital. Va voir Samir en bas, il peut vous emmener en voiture.

\- Quoi… Mais t’es malade, il a besoin d’une ambulance, là, tu comprends pas ?! Comment ça, sors le d’ici ?! Appelle ! … Appelle, je te dis, appelle les urgences, j’ai pas de portable !

Tarek sort de la chambre, le visage sombre.

\- On n'appelle personne. Ils vont tous débarquer ici, les keufs et toute leur bande là, ils attendent que ça, une excuse pour rentrer. Tu perds du temps, je t’ai dit, fais-le descendre et allez aux urgences vous-même.

Harry est incapable de bouger, sidéré par la situation. Il suit Tarek du regard alors que les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

\- T’es sérieux, là…. Il va mourir, tu comprends ça ? C’est pas ton frère ? Vous avez pas grandi ensemble ?

\- Nan. Mon frère c’est ma maille.

\- Ton frère c’est ta maille ?

\- Ouais, mon frère c’est ma maille ! il crie, se retournant brusquement vers lui. Il a merdé, ça y est c’est son problème ! Je vais pas niquer mon business, je vais pas finir derrière les barreaux parce qu’il a voulu faire le fou. Sors-le d’ici, débrouille-toi, j’veux rien à voir avec ça !

Les traits du visage tordus par la haine et l’angoisse, Harry retourne dans la chambre, s’empare du Glock et retourne dans le couloir en le pointant sur lui.

\- Appelle, fils de pute, appelle, j’te dis ! _Appelle_!

Tarek ne bouge pas d’un cheveu.

\- Tu vas me tuer, tu veux aller en taule pour lui ?!

\- Et toi, tu veux mourir pour de l'argent ? il rétorque furieusement, pointant le canon contre son front. _Tu veux mourir pour de l'argent ?!_ Moi j'suis un malade dans ma tête moi, j'ai rien à perdre, j'ai peur de rien!

Il tremble de rage et de panique, ses veines visibles dans son cou. Il respire fort alors que ses larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues. Ils sont si proches qu'il peut presque voir son propre reflet dans les yeux noirs de l'homme qu'il pensait être leur ami. Il fait cliquer son flingue, le doigt sur la gâchette, la main qui tremble. Son cœur cogne contre sa poitrine, si fort qu'il craint qu'on l'entende résonner dans le couloir. Il lui hurle, la voix qui se casse en plein milieu du mot :

\- _Appelle !_

Lentement, Tarek glisse sa main dans sa poche et en sort son portable qu’il lui tend, la mâchoire serrée, une haine profonde dans les yeux. Harry le lui arrache et appelle les urgences, le flingue toujours pointé sur lui.

*

Quand Louis se réveille dans la chambre d’hôpital après avoir passé la nuit entière dans un état relativement stable, Harry est à ses côtés, recroquevillé sur une chaise dans une position trop inconfortable pour dormir. Et pourtant, il a bien réussi à faire un somme de deux heures.

Harry le regarde, la tête vide, les yeux vitreux, il ne sait plus quoi penser. Il est sept heures du matin, les rayons du soleil s’infiltrent dans la petite chambre.

\- Harry… Sors-moi de là. Je veux rentrer. Je te promets, je vais bien. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

Tel un automate, Harry s’exécute. Il ne proteste pas, il l’aide à s’habiller, lui donne même son pull et il le fait sortir en douce.

Un peu plus tard, Louis fait la sieste dans son lit, sous le soleil de l’après-midi, avec les volets de bois mi-clos comme des paupières alourdies de sommeil, il n’y a pas un bruit à l’exception du ronronnement du vieux réfrigérateur dans la cuisine. Harry est allongé auprès de lui, sur le côté, morne, la tête toujours aussi vide. Il le regarde dormir, ressasse les évènements de la veille en boucle en triturant les cordons de son pull. C’était la fois de trop.

Il a eu trop peur, trop mal. La veille, il avait eu un bel aperçu de l’endroit où se trouvaient ses propres limites. Il sait d’avance que si une chose pareille survenait à nouveau, d’une quelconque manière, il ne survivrait pas à cette perte; alors qu’il a survécu à beaucoup. La douleur est encore vive, comme un fil de fer chauffé au rouge au creux de son torse, chaque fois qu’il y repense, il souffre encore plus. Il ne veut plus avoir mal, il ne veut plus avoir peur.

De sa poche, il sort un petit papier plié en deux. Il y lit le prénom d’Alice, ses infos. Avec son pouce, il caresse le papier.

Lorsque Louis se réveille, Harry n’est plus à ses côtés. Sans plus attendre, il se lève, la tête qui tourne un peu, il frotte son œil droit du revers de la main et il le cherche. Il le trouve assez rapidement dans la cuisine, en train de fumer à la fenêtre, dos à lui. Comme toujours, on dirait. Alors, Louis va le rejoindre, il essaie de passer son bras autour du sien mais Harry le repousse doucement.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- De quoi, lâche-moi ? Qu’est-ce que t’as ?

\- Rien. J’suis pas d’humeur, c’est tout. Qu’est-ce que tu fais debout ? Va t’allonger.

Louis n’en fait rien. Il reste planté là, incrédule.

\- T’es fâché contre moi ?

\- Je veux pas en parler.

\- Tu crois que j’ai fait exprès ?

\- T’es sérieux là ?

Il se retourne vers lui, mais il n’a pas la force de se disputer, alors il laisse tomber.

\- Va t’allonger, je t’ai dit.

Puisqu’il ne semble pas vouloir le faire de lui-même, Harry s’en occupe. Il le ramène dans sa chambre, l’installe dans le lit comme il le ferait avec un enfant.

\- Reste avec moi, alors.

\- Je vais faire à manger.

Louis ne répond pas, et Harry retourne en cuisine pour préparer quelque chose de rapide. Il a un déclic alors qu’il se met à pleurer au-dessus de la casserole. Tout semble toujours le frapper un coup trop tard, comme s’il ne pouvait jamais réagir sur le moment.

Il a tellement peur de le perdre, que maintenant il veut le perdre exprès, pour ne plus avoir peur.

Quand il finit de lui préparer une assiette, son choix est fait. Il va jeter un œil dans la chambre, et comme il s’y attendait, Louis s’est rendormi. Alors, discret, il rassemble ses affaires, pioche dans le tas d’argent pour ne prendre le strict nécessaire pour quelques jours et lui laisse tous leurs gains rassemblés. Il quitte sans faire de bruit, s'engage sur la route, et quand il se retrouve au bord d’un grand boulevard, il repère une cabine téléphonique sur le côté. Il y entre, dépose son sac et sort le petit papier qu’il déplie. Il insère quelques pièces, compose le numéro, le cœur lourd, les pensées en vrac, ça sonne deux fois, puis quelqu’un décroche enfin.

Un passant ne pourrait pas l’entendre parler, il verrait seulement ses lèvres qui bougent, sa posture un peu maladroite, le verrait sourire, passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, nerveusement, il verrait peut-être les larmes d’émotions dans ses yeux, le verrait hocher la tête. Quand le temps imparti expire, il remet des pièces, la rappelle; sa voix lui fait du bien.

Et puis finalement, quand il sort, il prend le bus qui le déposera directement à la gare de Marseille-Saint-Charles.

Il faudra trois jours à Louis pour réaliser que Harry ne reviendra pas.

____________________

* « L'amour qui ne ravage pas n'est pas l'amour » : C'est une citation d'Omar Khayyâm, dans Les Rubaïyat (1859).

  
  



	13. Épilogue

  
\- No! I tell you no! I won't have you bringing some young girl in for supper! By candlelight, I suppose, in the cheap, erotic fashion of young men with cheap, erotic minds!

\- Mother, please...!

\- And then what? After supper? Music? Whispers?

\- Mother, she's just a stranger. She's hungry, and it's raining out!

\- _Mother, she's just a stranger_! As if men don't desire strangers! As if... ohh, I refuse to speak of disgusting things, because they _disgust_ me! You understand, boy? Go on, go tell her she'll not be appeasing her ugly appetite with _my_ food... or my son! Or do I have to tell her because you don't have the guts! Huh, boy? You have the guts, boy?

\- Shut up! Shut up!

On frappe soudainement à la porte, trois petits coups qui ramènent Louis à la réalité. Avec la télécommande, il baisse le volume du film au minimum et s'étire sur le canapé. Les images noir et blanc de _Psycho_ défilent encore sur l'écran de sa télévision, seule source de lumière dans le salon. Les rideaux sont tirés, tous les volets fermés, une véritable ambiance de salle de cinéma. Il se traîne jusqu'à la porte, très peu motivé à l'idée de recevoir qui que ce soit.

Sa mère se trouve sur le palier, elle tient la main d'un petit garçon d'environ six ans, et dont les yeux brillent de malice. Le petit se précipite à l'intérieur sans plus attendre pendant que Louis salue sa mère et lui fait la bise.

\- Ça va ? elle demande. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ça va, ouais. Je... Je fais rien.

Emma entre et dépose son sac à main sur la petite table qui se trouve entre le salon et la cuisine. Elle regarde autour d'elle. C'est un peu en désordre, il semble avoir dormi dans le salon, et la table basse est couverte des plats et boîtes vides de la nourriture qu'il a commandée.

\- Lou, il est quinze heures, quand même... Les rideaux fermés, t'as pas bougé ?... Non ? Tu bosses pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Non je bosse pas, il répond en se grattant la nuque, la voix un peu enrouée.

\- Mais regarde.

Elle va ouvrir les rideaux, et aussitôt la pièce est baignée de lumière.

\- Regarde comme il fait beau, comme il fait soleil... Pourquoi tu t'enfermes comme ça ? Tu sais, moi je m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois chez toi, je passais juste comme ça avec le petit. C'est une cave, ici, c'est plus un appart.

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il regarde Romain qui court autour de la table basse et puis qui se met à sauter sur le canapé.

\- Hé... Hé ! il l'interpelle. Tu enlèves tes chaussures d'abord... Enlève-les. Ensuite tu peux sauter.

\- Romain, mon amour, tu t'assois, s'il te plaît. Lui dis pas qu'il peut sauter... On dirait toi quand tu étais petit, hein tu te souviens pas ? Tu me rendais folle.

Elle l'aide à ramasser ce qui traîne sur sa table basse pendant que le petit retire ses chaussures en grommelant. Romain fait officiellement partie de sa famille depuis quelques années, depuis que sa mère s'est fiancée avec Joël. Il a six ans aujourd'hui. Et Louis trouve ça dingue; sa mère a réussi à trouver _et garder_ l'amour, et pas lui.

\- Faut pas rester enfermé, elle insiste.

\- Je sais.

\- Non, vraiment. C'est l'été, il fait beau, tu vas pas rester comme ça. Sors un peu, va t'amuser, va voir tes amis, va à la plage, je sais pas... Tu vas sombrer si tu restes comme ça. C’est moi qui te le dis.

\- Je sais. Je vais sortir. C'est bon.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux.

Elle s'installe sur le canapé après avoir ouvert une fenêtre pour aérer. Il va s'asseoir près d'elle, les genoux remontés contre son torse, il regarde le film qui a été mis en sourdine pendant que sa mère le regarde lui.

\- Elle est pas là, Aliénor ?

\- Bah...non.

\- J'aurais voulu la voir, ça fait un moment. Puis c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Tu as pensé à-

\- Je m'en fous de son anniversaire, maman, on n'est même pas ensemble.

\- La pauvre, arrête de parler comme ça. Ça fait des années qu'elle est proche de toi, tu la traites comme une moins que rien... Et même si c'est pas ta petite amie, c'est quand même une bonne copine non ? Allez, sois un homme un peu. Appelle-la, tu lui souhaites son anniversaire, c'est la moindre des choses.

\- Je ferai ça tout à l'heure. J'ai pas la tête à ça.

Elle n'insiste pas. Elle tend la main, la glisse contre sa joue un peu rugueuse à cause de sa barbe de quelques jours.

\- Tu es tout blanc. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Faut pas t'inquiéter. Je vais bien.

\- Tu promets ?

\- Je te promets. Tête de ma mère je vais bien.

\- Tête de qui ?! elle s'exclame, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Vraiment ?

Louis rigole un peu alors qu'elle passe une main dans ses cheveux mal coiffés.

\- Parle mieux, toi.

\- Maman, chouine Romain. J'ai faim, est-ce qu'on peut acheter une glace ?

\- Tu as faim ou tu veux une glace ? C'est deux choses différentes.

Louis lui informe qu'il a de la crème glacée dans son frigo. Il se lève et se rend dans la cuisine, talonné de près par le petit. Emma jette un œil au mur qui fait face à la cuisine. Il y a accroché tous ses dessins, ses peintures, des petits tableaux.

\- T'as refait la déco, non ? Tu sais, je les ai toujours aimés, tes dessins. Qu'est-ce que t'es doué...

Elle les regarde un à un, puis s'arrête sur un dessin en particulier. C'est un assez grand format, et il a été visiblement déchiré en trois, puis recollé. Il s'agit du portrait d'un jeune homme, étendu nu le long d'un matelas.

\- J'aime beaucoup celui-là... Qui c'est ? C'est quelqu'un que tu connais ?

Louis tend sa coupe de glace et une cuillère au petit, puis il lève les yeux vers le dessin.

\- C'est personne, il répond assurément.

Emma croise les bras, les yeux rivés sur ce personnage au regard énigmatique. Elle sourit un peu, elle a du mal à le croire.

*

Ce même soir, parce que sa mère a autant insisté et parce qu'il a réalisé par lui-même qu'il sombrera inévitablement s'il reste enfermé plus longtemps, Louis décide de sortir. À l'exception d'Aliénor, il n'a plus vraiment de contact avec ses amis de l'époque, il s'est trouvé une nouvelle bande, de nouveaux potes, un nouvel entourage qui ne le tire pas nécessairement vers le haut mais avec qui il passe de bons moments. Ils sont en terrasse en dehors d'un bar et il fait déjà nuit, on entend la musique qui provient de l'intérieur. Ils sont environ dix autour des petites tables rondes, les cendriers sont pleins, les bouteilles en verre pullulent sur la surface vitrée depuis un moment et ça parle fort, ça rigole et ça fume. Louis est un peu plus silencieux que d'habitude mais on ne le lui reproche pas.

Il y a ce garçon, dans leur groupe, un mec qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Un cousin d'un pote, quelque chose du genre, il n'est pas d'ici, il passe l'été dans le sud et vient à peine d'arriver. Il est blond mais il a le crâne fraîchement rasé, et puis un petit anneau argenté à l'oreille gauche. Louis et lui n'ont pas eu l'occasion de se parler, d'ailleurs il a oublié son prénom quand il s'est présenté. Lui non plus ne parle pas beaucoup, il se contente d'observer, de rire quand il le faut. Il intrigue Louis qui, entre deux bouffées de cigarette, lui jette un œil discret, contemplateur. Leurs regards se croisent souvent, et tous les deux passent totalement inaperçus. Le garçon lui sourit, amusé, dès que les autres se mettent à lui raconter toutes les mésaventures de Louis quand il avait dix-sept ans; sa fugue, la Maserati, Barcelone, l'argent. C'est devenu une anecdote si commune en soirée, Louis, ça ne lui fait plus rien. Il écoute ce qu'on raconte à son sujet et il a l'impression qu'ils parlent de quelqu'un d'autre. La différence, c'est qu'il dit avoir fait tout cela en étant seul. Il ne parle pas de _lui_.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, une moto ralentit au bout de la rue et s'arrête. Son conducteur retire son casque, et la jeune fille assise derrière lui fait de même, laissant tomber ses longs cheveux châtains en cascade sur son dos. Elle est grande, elle est belle et, surtout, c'est le portrait craché de sa mère. Louis la regarde passer devant eux, cet homme a un bras autour de sa taille, de son corps élancé, et elle lui sourit, toute pimpante; son rouge à lèvre criard lui va bien. Elle entre dans le bar avec ce mec et déjà elle se met à danser avec lui.

Louna vient d'avoir dix-huit ans, et elle ne laisse personne indifférent.

Elle danse et s'amuse, comme quelqu'un qui n'a encore jamais eu le cœur brisé.

\- C'est un avion de chasse, ta sœur, gros.

\- Tu as vu ça...

\- Calmez-vous, par contre, menace Louis. Vous allez vous détendre.

Mal à l'aise, il tente de changer de conversation pour détourner l'attention des mecs, et ça fonctionne plutôt bien.

Il enchaîne les verres, il a la tête qui tourne un peu. Quand il sent du mouvement contre sa cheville, d'abord il croit qu'il hallucine. Il baisse la tête, et puis il voit une chaussure tout près de sa jambe. Le mec d'en face, celui qui l'intrigue depuis une heure ou deux, lui caresse le mollet avec sa chaussure, et il le fait si discrètement que personne d'autre n'a remarqué. Louis le trouve particulièrement audacieux, et il suppose qu'il n'a pas trouvé d'autre moyen d'attirer son attention sans alerter les autres. Louis le regarde, le mec lui fait un petit sourire et puis il baisse la tête, se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Il trouve fascinant la subtilité de ce langage silencieux. Ils se comprennent tous les deux, alors qu'ils ne se sont pas dit un mot. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours un risque de malentendu, mais ce soir, ça passe.

Lorsque le mec se lève et leur dit qu'il va aux toilettes, Louis le prend comme un signal. Il attend qu'il parte, qu'il s'engouffre à l'intérieur, et puis il va le rejoindre, se frayant un chemin à travers les corps, les verre remplis, la musique qui résonne dans sa tête.

Dès qu'ils se retrouvent, ils se sourient. Ils ne s'adressent toujours pas la parole, tout se fait par les gestes. Ils vont s'enfermer dans une cabine étroite, s'embrassent, se touchent partout, et Louis glisse son bras entre leurs deux corps, défait la fermeture du jean de sa nouvelle conquête et puis y enfouit sa main. Ils s'embrassent encore, la bouche ouverte, leurs souffles qui s'entrechoquent. Louis ne perd pas de temps. Il se met à genoux devant lui, et bientôt il sent ses doigts qui s'emmêlent dans les mèches de ses cheveux.

Louis le ramène chez lui, discrètement, et il remercie le Ciel du fait qu'il vit seul.

*

Même avec une terrible gueule de bois et la tête qui menace d'éclater, il va travailler le lendemain matin. Il remarque sans surprise que son amant de la nuit est parti.

Depuis quelques années, il travaille au café où il avait commencé son stage en CEF. Le patron était quelqu'un de bien, il avait fini par le réaliser quand il avait accepté de l'embaucher même après le coup bas qu'il lui avait fait. D'ailleurs il en plaisante, il fait souvent des blagues sur le fait que Louis s'était enfui lors de sa première journée de stage. Aujourd'hui, il a su grimper les échelons, il a un poste important, suffisamment pour vivre correctement.

Le café emploie toujours les mineurs délinquants du centre pour des stages. Louis trouve cela ironique que ce soit lui qui doive les former et les surveiller. Il a revu Mathilde, une fois. Elle n'était pas venue en tant qu'éducatrice, mais simple cliente du café. Ils avaient pu discuter. Elle, elle avait quitté son poste après « l'incident », comme elle aimait l'appeler. Louis a appris qu'elle est assistante sociale, depuis. Lorsqu'elle lui a demandé ce qu'il devenait, il a répondu « Je deviens rien du tout. Je traîne plus dans le bas-fond, mais j'suis rien du tout. »

Il est seize heures.

Son carnet à la main, Louis sort en terrasse pour prendre la commande d'une nouvelle tablée. Et c'est là qu'il le voit.

Il est juste assis, la carte des boissons à la main. Il a les cheveux beaucoup plus courts, plus entretenus, une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez – même avec ça, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il a un peu de barbe, c'est à peine visible, mais c'est là. Il remarque son tee-shirt; une chemise noire aux manches courtes, avec des fleurs roses. Et il n'est pas tout seul. Avec lui à la table, il y a cette jeune femme, fin vingtaine, les cheveux auburn, coupés au carré, et des milliers de taches de rousseurs sur son nez et ses joues. Elle aussi a les yeux rivés sur la carte, derrière ses grandes lunettes rondes.

Louis est si ahuri qu'il ne prend même pas le temps de noter leur ressemblance et en conclut tout de suite le pire.

Il s'approche d'eux, hésitant dans ses gestes.

Harry retire ses lunettes de soleil, et puis il le regarde. Revoir ses yeux lui fait l'effet d'un coup au cœur. Il ne semble même pas surpris de le voir, c'était comme s'il s'attendait à cette rencontre. Ils se regardent tous les deux, mais n'ont pas le temps de réagir car la jeune femme passe sa commande. Louis met un moment à revenir sur Terre, et puis il se met à noter. Il prend celle de Harry, la voix un peu tremblante, mais il s'efforce de ne rien laisser paraître, avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Son cœur bat à toute allure, il est content de n'avoir rien mangé ce matin, parce qu'il est persuadé qu'il aurait rejeté tout le contenu de son estomac à cet instant. En récupérant les commandes pour une autre table, il remarque combien il tremble. La petite tasse vibre un peu contre la soucoupe qui la soutient.

Quand il ressort pour leur amener leur commande, il doit se retenir pour ne pas lui lancer son café à la gueule.

Il le dépose sur la table avec une attention et une lenteur excessive, comme pour lui montrer que s'il avait pu, il l'aurait fait.

Il repasse une dernière fois pour leur amener l'addition et débarrasser la table. Quand ils quittent, Harry ne se retourne même pas pour le regarder.

Le même soir, de peur de se retrouver seul avec ses pensées, il invite Aliénor. Elle accepte, ils font l'amour en quelques minutes, regardent un film et puis elle finit par s'endormir sur son canapé pendant qu'il sort fumer sur son balcon. La télé est encore allumée, le volume à fond. Et lui, il est en larmes. Il n'était pas prêt à le revoir. Cela faisait près de six ans qu'il s'était volatilisé du jour au lendemain, qu'il était parti sans rien laisser derrière lui, même pas une lettre, même pas un mot, même pas une excuse, rien. Six ans qu'il avait disparu de sa vie aussi brusquement qu'il y était apparu, et Louis ne comprend toujours pas _pourquoi_. C'est l'incompréhension, le désarroi total qui le gruge de l'intérieur, et ce sentiment d'avoir été pris pour un con pendant des mois. Six ans qu'il est en colère, désorienté, blessé, six ans qu'il cherche par tous les moyens à compenser ce manque, ce trou béant dans sa vie. D'eux deux, il était le plus naïf, lui dont la vision de l'amour n'avait pas encore été ternie. Il y avait cru de toute son âme, de tout son cœur, de toutes ses forces. Maintenant, il se retrouve à parler comme Harry lorsqu'ils avaient discuté de l'amour, la première fois. « Vaste arnaque » il disait.

Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans.

Il a lu ça, une fois – parce qu'il s'était mis à lire, ça faisait passer le temps et ça lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

_On n'est pas sérieux, quand on a dix-sept ans._

_Vous êtes amoureux, loués jusqu'au mois d'août..._

*

Il le revoit le lendemain, au même endroit. Cette fois il est seul à table. Il sourit quand Louis approche, carnet en main.

\- Salut.

\- Salut, répond Louis. Tu prends quoi ?

Harry hésite un peu. Il regarde la carte pour se donner une contenance, mais il est évident qu'il n'était pas réellement venu dans le but de prendre un café. Il passe une commande qu'il semble avoir choisi au hasard, et puis :

\- Tu finis quand ?

Louis finit d'écrire, et sans lui adresser un regard, il répond :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on parle.

Il n'a pas envie de le lui dire. Mais il connaît Harry. Il sait qu'il serait capable de rester là jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit s'il le fallait. Ce serait embarrassant.

\- Dix-sept heures trente.

\- D'accord. Je t'attendrai.

Et comme prévu, lorsque Louis sort enfin, Harry l'attend, adossé à la rampe d'escalier de la bouche de métro. Il a son téléphone en main, mais quand Louis s'approche, la démarche assez peu assurée, il le range et puis ils se font la bise. Il tâche d'ignorer le fait que Harry a mis sa main sur son épaule. Et puis, Louis fait tout pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard, le fuit à tout prix – et ce n'est tellement pas lui, lui qui ne baissait les yeux devant personne à l'époque.

\- Ça va, toi ? demande Harry, tout bas.

\- Ça va.

Il ne lui retourne pas la question, mais Harry persiste.

\- Ça fait longtemps.

\- Ouais.

\- T'as pas beaucoup changé, hein ?

Il ne le voit pas, mais il entend le sourire dans sa voix.

\- Toi, si.

\- En bien, j'espère ?

\- Euh, j'sais pas, il marmonne en se grattant la nuque. À toi de voir.

Il y a un moment de silence. Ils sont en plein milieu de la place Castellane, les voitures filent autour du rond-point et ils sont entourés de touristes, ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour des retrouvailles, si peu souhaitées furent-elles.

\- Louis ?

L'entendre prononcer son prénom, avec sa voix grave et un peu rauque, avec cette petite intonation taquine, ça lui fait des choses dont il ne préfère pas parler.

\- Tu veux pas me regarder ?

\- Si.

Juste pour lui prouver qu'il a tort, Louis lève les yeux vers lui et réprime un sourire qui le trahirait.

\- Je te regarde là.

\- T'es devenu timide...

\- N'importe quoi... Elle est pas avec toi ? La fille d'hier.

Harry hausse les sourcils, un peu surpris que ce soit son premier sujet de conversation. Néanmoins, il répond :

\- C'est ma sœur. On a pris un Airbnb pour une semaine. Aujourd'hui elle fait ses trucs de son côté, moi du mien.

\- Ah, d'accord.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille se poser quelque part ? On pourra parler et tout.

\- Faut que je rentre me changer avant, je suis dégueulasse... Tu veux venir ?

\- Euh, ouais, vas-y.

Louis n'habite pas très loin, ils y vont à pied. Le trajet se fait dans un silence confortable. Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'ont rien à se dire, au contraire, il y a trop de choses à débattre, alors soit ils se taisent, soit ils se contentent d'échanger des futilités. Harry lui confie que Marseille lui a manqué, et de là, Louis en déduit que cela fait des années qu'il ne vit plus ici.

Il le fait entrer dans son appart, s'excuse du désordre par habitude. C'est toujours plongé dans le noir.

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Harry est resté près de l'entrée, immobile, il observe en silence.

\- Euh... T'as des bières ?

\- J'ai que ça, ouais... Installe-toi. Tu veux le code du wifi ?

À peine installé sur le sofa, Harry le regarde d'un air interrogateur. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il est si accueillant et poli avec lui, il s'était vraiment attendu à pire de sa part, et il est agréablement surpris. Louis lui ramène une bière froide qu'il décapsule avant de la poser sur la table basse.

\- Non, ça va. Merci.

Il va alors prendre une douche très rapide, puis va se changer dans sa chambre, dont les volets sont rabaissés et ne laissent s'infiltrer que quelques filets de lumières à travers les fentes. Il s'habille avec les premiers vêtements qui lui tombent sous la main, se convaincant qu'il ne le fait pas dans le but de lui plaire ou de l'impressionner, de le faire se dire, ah, c'est dommage, comme il est beau, je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Non, lui, il s'en fout, il en est persuadé.

Quand il sort de sa chambre, il le trouve en train de flâner dans l'appart. Il s'est arrêté devant le mur où il a accroché toutes ses œuvres.

Son cœur s'arrête.

Harry regarde fixement son propre portrait. Il voit bien qu'il a été déchiré assez sauvagement puis recollé. Il ne dit rien.

\- C'est mon préféré, dit simplement Louis. Je voulais pas le perdre.

*

Ils décident de faire un pique-nique à l'improviste sur la plage, avec une grande serviette qu'ils se partagent, et un peu n'importe quoi à manger, ce qu'ils ont acheté sur la route. Ils sont assis côte à côte, plutôt loin de la mer, en plein milieu des gens et des mouettes. Il fait encore bon, à cette heure-là de la journée.

Ça ressemble beaucoup trop à un premier rancard, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne commente la situation. Il y a cet homme, à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, assis sur un baril, et qui joue du hang drum, une sorte de grande coupelle inversée en métal avec quelques renfoncements sur la surface, et qui, en le frappant avec les mains ou les doigts, produit un son paradisiaque, si l'on sait en jouer. Des gens le filment avec un sourire amusé, ses doigts semblent virevolter sur l'instrument, c'est fascinant à voir.

\- C'est thon mayonnaise, tu veux ? lui demande Harry. Ah non, c'est vrai, t'aimes pas la mayonnaise. Tu veux le mien, du coup ?

\- Tu t'en es souvenu ?

Harry hausse les épaules et lui donne son propre sandwich dont Louis se saisit, un peu perplexe. Il regarde son voisin, il ne sait plus quoi penser. Ils ont le soleil en face, alors Harry, qui a toujours eu les yeux sensibles, les plisse face à la lumière. Ses jambes dénudées par son short dépassent un peu de la serviette, et quelques grains de sable se collent à ses poils blondis par le soleil.

\- Ça va ?

Louis hoche simplement la tête.

\- Tu bosses au café, maintenant, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais. J'ai refait deux mois en EPM. C’était la pire période de ma vie, et quand je suis sorti je me suis dit je voulais plus vivre comme ça. Alors je me suis repris en main. Là je travaille au café, et à côté j'suis aussi graphiste illustrateur... Selon le projet, je fais des animations en 2D ou 3D, pour des pubs, des jeux vidéo, ce genre de truc.

\- C'est cool, il commente tout en mordant dans son pain. Au moins tu fais un truc en rapport avec l'art. Ça aurait été dommage de gâcher ton talent... Parce que du talent t'en as vraiment. Et du coup... t'as... t'as fait quoi de l'argent ? Les quarante mille euros, là ?

\- J'ai tout donné à ma mère. Je savais pas quoi en faire. Je voulais plus y toucher. Et toi ?... Tu fais quoi ?

\- Le copain de ma sœur, il bosse dans l'évènementiel à Toulouse, il a sa propre compagnie et il m'a embauché, parce que ma sœur lui a demandé de m'aider.

\- L'évènementiel ? Et ça te plaît ?

\- Ouais, c'est cool. En même temps, dans le besoin on peut pas choisir. Alice m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé. C'est pas seulement ma sœur, en fait, c'est vraiment devenu ma meilleure amie. Quand j'y pense, ça me met un peu en colère, parce que ma vie elle aurait été tellement différente si je l'avais connue plus tôt. D'un autre côté, je me dis... Imagine si elle avait été à ma place. Si elle avait vécu ce que moi j'ai vécu... J'aime pas y penser.

\- Elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

\- Elle l'est. Tu sais, elle a été balancée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, jusqu'à ce qu'une famille l'adopte à ses huit ans. Sa vie, c'était pas tout rose non plus. Mais tu vois, elle est toujours positive, et tout. Je la trouve vraiment forte.

\- C'est elle que t'es allé voir ? Après être parti.

C'est la première fois que Louis frôle le sujet. Il y a un petit moment de silence. Louis ferme les yeux en écoutant les vagues et en sentant les derniers rayons de soleil qui embrassent ses joues. 

\- Oui.

\- Tant mieux. Tu vivais avec elle, à Toulouse ?

\- Au début, oui. J'ai vécu avec elle deux ans. Et j'ai eu le temps de rencontrer la famille qui l'a adoptée. Elle a deux frères, dans cette famille, et on s'entend super bien. L'été dernier, avec eux, on a fait un road-trip, toute la côte d'Azur, on a fait Cassis, Giens, Saint-Tropez, Fréjus, Cannes, Nice.... Jusqu'à Menton. Tony, le plus vieux, il a fait presque toutes ses études en Espagne, du coup il parle tarpin bien espagnol, j'ai beaucoup appris avec lui.

\- Tu parles espagnol, maintenant ?

\- Carrément. Tu vois, là, si toi et moi on devait retourner à Barcelone pour ramener du shit, on pourra être tranquille. Je vais gérer.

\- Pff... Plus jamais, soupire Louis. C'était un truc de malade, quand t'y repenses.

\- Mais ouais. Combien de gens pourront dire, à trente, quarante ans, qu'ils ont fait ce qu'on a pu faire. Je regrette pas du tout... T'en veux ? C'est la dernière canette.

\- Ouais, je veux bien. Merci.

Louis décapsule une canette de Fanta encore fraîche et en prend une gorgée. Ça lui rappelle la soirée où il lui avait avoué qu'il était amoureux de lui; leurs lèvres avaient le même goût que la boisson.

\- T'as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

La question le prend de court. Il suppose que c'est le moment d'être honnête, alors Louis répond:

\- Pas vraiment. Ça vient, ça part. Y'a Aliénor mais on n'est pas vraiment ensemble. Elle me tient juste compagnie tu vois. Et elle, de son côté elle voit d'autres mecs, ça a toujours été comme ça. Moi, avec les mecs, c'est que des coups d'un soir. Ceux qui cherchent à aller plus loin ça m'intéresse pas vraiment. Et toi ?

Harry secoue simplement la tête.

\- J'ai personne.

\- C'est bien.

\- C'est bien ?! il répète, pouffant de rire.

\- Non, mais pas dans ce sens là...

\- Dans quel sens ?

\- Bah, je sais pas. Genre, t'es libre. T'aimes bien être libre toi, je me souviens.

\- Ouais...

\- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Surtout l'été. C'est surcôté être en couple.

\- Okay, je vois... T'as un truc là, attends.

Avec tant de précaution qu'on croirait qu'il a peur, Harry tend la main, caresse un peu sa joue avec le revers de son doigt. Il fait tomber quelques grains de sable qui s'y trouvaient et, étonnamment, Louis ne cherche pas à le repousser, il n'est même pas sur la défensive, il est plutôt las, il se laisse faire. Il n'ose pas croiser son regard. C'est un court instant durant lequel le temps semble être suspendu, même si les baigneurs s'éclaboussent encore, que les enfants chahutent autour d'eux, que le joueur de hang drum poursuit son petit show.

Louis ne comprend pas ce qui le motive, mais il s'approche de lui et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

*

Quand ils se retrouvent à faire l'amour le même soir, Louis n'est même pas surpris. Il n'a aucun respect pour lui-même, ça il l'a compris il y a longtemps. Il a l'impression de devenir comme sa mère, quelques fois.

Ce soir-là il se souvient pourquoi il aimait tant faire l'amour avec lui, il se souvient pourquoi ils ne pouvaient plus se lâcher à l'époque. Avec lui, c'est profond dans tous les sens du terme, c'est doux et c'est brut à la fois, ses mains sont grandes, elles peuvent le caresser comme elles peuvent l'agripper, ses doigts peuvent s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses cuisses ou de ses hanches comme dans sa bouche. L'entendre gémir ou soupirer au creux de son oreille, ça lui fait perdre la tête, et il se déteste d'être ainsi. Il se déteste d'autant plus qu'il s'accroche à Harry après l'orgasme, peau contre peau, ses bras autour de lui, son nez enfoui au creux de son cou. Il est assis sur lui, dans le canapé du salon, il le chevauche, il sent les mains de Harry contre le bas de son dos, puis sur ses fesses, et ça y est, il ne veut plus se défaire de leur étreinte. La peau de son cou est humide quand il l'embrasse.

\- Lou... Tu m'as manqué.

\- Chhhut. Tais-toi.

\- Écoute-moi.

\- Je veux pas t'écouter, il chuchote entre deux baisers. Je veux pas t'écouter. T'es là pour me baiser, c'est tout. C'est pour ça que t'es là.

\- Arrête, c'est faux. Tu m'as vraiment manqué. Je comptais même pas... Je comptais même pas coucher avec toi, je suis revenu pour dire pardon.

\- C'est ça, ouais. T'aimes trop t'entendre parler. C'est toi-même que t'essaies de convaincre.

\- Louis.

Et puis c'en est assez. Il parle trop, il a tout ruiné. Louis se lève et puis il se dirige vers la salle de bain.

\- T'es un beau parleur, c'est ce que t'es. Tu parles bien. Chaque fois que tu dis quelque chose, on dirait une réplique de film.

Il rentre dans la douche, ne prend pas la peine de fermer ni la porte, ni le rideau. Il détache le pommeau et actionne l'eau avant de commencer à se laver.

\- Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse un peu la mémoire ? On dirait t'as oublié. Hein ? Mon amour, ma beauté à moi, je t'aime comme un malade, y'a que toi, toujours que toi, t'es l'amour de ma vie, que du bla bla, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire. Tu parles, tu parles, tu fais que parler, mais ça vaut rien du tout.

\- Tu crois que je suis revenu à Marseille juste pour te baiser ? C'est ce que tu crois ? Je pourrais avoir n'importe qui. J'ai pas besoin de venir ici pour le faire.

\- Tu t'enfonces. Arrête de parler, je te dis.

Il finit sa douche et se sèche avec une serviette trouvée là. Il met un jogging qui traîne sur le sol de sa chambre et puis il revient dans le salon, où Harry l'attend toujours, au même endroit. Il a l'air tellement jeune tout à coup, ses yeux sont grands, et il se cache avec une petite couverture laissée là, comme si ça pouvait réellement le protéger.

\- On a fini, tu peux partir maintenant.

\- Louis. Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour te demander pardon. C'est moi qui ai planifié ce séjour, c'est moi qui suis allé me renseigner pour savoir où tu étais, tout ça c'était prévu.

\- D'accord. Tu viens me demander pardon six ans plus tard. Classe.

\- Tu sais que... Tu sais que je suis revenu pas très longtemps après. J'étais revenu justement pour essayer de réparer les choses, parce que je savais que j'avais merdé. Et je t'ai vu avec Aliénor. Je me suis dit... T'es déjà passé à autre chose, en si peu de temps. Ça vaut plus la peine. Moi, je vais mieux maintenant. Je me sens bien. Je suis pas revenu pour qu'on se remette ensemble, je veux vraiment juste que tu me pardonnes. C'est tout.

Un peu plus calme, Louis s'assoit à ses côtés. Maintenant qu'ils sont dans le vif du sujet, qu'ils se lancent tout ce qu'ils ont toujours voulu se dire ces dernières années, il se dit qu'il n'y a plus de retour en arrière. En ressassant l'été de leurs dix-sept ans, l'ardeur avec laquelle ils se sont aimés, les rêveries et leur bêtise et sa naïveté, ses yeux s'embuent d'eau et il a la gorge serrée mais il ne pleure pas encore. En faisant bien attention, il réalise que Harry est dans le même état que lui.

\- Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ? Pourquoi t'es parti après m'avoir dit toutes ces choses-là ? Moi je t'ai cru.

\- Je les pensais, toutes ces choses-là. Je les pensais vraiment. Je veux pas que tu croies une seconde que je les pensais pas, j'étais tellement amoureux, j'ai failli tuer ton pote, tu comprends ça, ou pas ? J'ai eu peur. J'ai eu mal. C'était trop.

\- T'es un lâche. Ce que tu me dis, c'est que t'es un lâche. Je vois pas comment je peux l'interpréter autrement.

\- Et toi, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit de toi ? Tu prends tout à la légère. Je suis pas invincible. J'ai souffert, toute ma vie j'ai souffert et toi tu le comprenais. Je t'ai fait promettre de jamais me laisser, tu te rappelles de ça ? Je t'avais dit, t'es tout ce que j'ai au monde. Et je venais de perdre quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup, je m'en remettais à peine. Toute ma vie, mon cœur il est resté ouvert, j'ai aimé, j'ai haï, mais merde, j'ai des limites.

\- Alors quoi, c'est ça, tes limites. Tu vas plus t'attacher à personne parce que t'as peur qu'on te fasse mal ? Si c'est ça, je peux l'accepter. Mais viens pas me dire que je suis l'amour de ta vie, qu'on va vivre et mourir ensemble, qu'on aura une villa avec vue sur la mer, tout ça pour te barrer du jour au lendemain. Même pas un mot, putain. Rien, quoi.

\- Je suis désolé, il murmure. Je sais que j'ai merdé et je te demande pardon. C'est tout ce que je demande. Je veux rien de plus, je veux juste que tu me pardonnes. Et je partirai, si tu veux que je parte.

Louis cède. Il a trop de peine, trop de chagrin, trop de remords pour lui en tenir rigueur plus longtemps. Lui, il n'était pas rancunier. Si plus tôt, il était en colère, maintenant il n'a plus la force de l'être. Il a été en colère pendant six ans, il abandonne. Le portrait de Harry, celui qu'il avait recollé parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire, en était le premier témoin. Il se pousse sur le côté, il va se blottir contre lui, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule, ses cheveux encore trempés de la douche qui mouillent sa peau, un geste silencieux qui parle à sa place. Harry passe un bras autour de son dos, le serre contre lui.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Tu peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point.

Ils passent la nuit à parler, ça leur rappelle leurs premières nuits ensemble, dans leurs petites chambres en CEF, durant lesquelles ils pouvaient passer d'un sujet à l'autre sans se fatiguer, des heures durant, luttant contre le sommeil. Maintenant, quand ils se parlent, ils n'évoquent que le passé, des souvenirs qui commencent toujours par « Tu te souviens quand... ? ».

Juste avant de s'endormir, Harry lui confie, tout bas :

\- Je veux pas avoir de regrets. Je voudrais que tu sois dans ma vie. Même si tu veux seulement être amis. Moi, ça me va. Je comprends si tu peux pas me faire confiance. Mais si tu veux nous donner une chance... Je suis là.

*

Ils paressent au lit, le lendemain matin, la chaleur du soleil comme un deuxième drap sur leurs corps entrelacés. C'est un matin silencieux, comme Louis a l'habitude d'en vivre, la seule différence c'est qu'il a quelqu'un qui l'étreint avec tant d'assurance, tant d'aplomb et de fermeté qu'on aurait cru qu'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il a chaud, il étouffe dans ses bras, mais là, tout de suite, s'il n'avait qu'une requête ce serait qu'il le serre encore plus fort, si fort que ça en ferait sortir toute sa noirceur, sa langueur, la même qui l'alourdit depuis des années, qui le fait se sentir seul alors qu'il est entouré.

Ils ont dormi avec les volets ouverts; c'est la première fois qu'il laisse la lumière entrer volontairement. De sa fenêtre, il a une vue sur les appartements d'en face, juste au-dessus des petites boutiques et d'une épicerie; ce n'est pas la mer, mais c'est chez lui.

Il respire contre la peau de Harry, n'y perçoit qu'une faible odeur de crème solaire.

\- Tu bosses aujourd'hui ?

Sa voix du matin se fraye un chemin jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles, rocailleuse, brute, et qui lui donne envie de rester cloué au lit avec lui des heures durant.

\- Oui. Mais c'est mort, là, c'est bon.

\- J'suis désolé...

\- C'est pas ta faute... Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je me réveille à côté de quelqu'un. Depuis longtemps.

\- Tu veux que je parte ?

Louis lève un peu la tête, s'appuie sur le matelas avec son coude pour voir son visage. Harry a les yeux encore mi-clos, mais il le regarde.

\- Non.

\- Alors... Tu veux que je fasse à manger ?

\- Je mange pas le matin. J'ai rien dans ma cuisine. Je fais jamais à manger. Je commande. Ou je mange dehors. Ou je mange pas du tout.

\- Pas cette fois. C'est pas bien, ça. Pousse-toi, un peu. Je vais descendre acheter des trucs. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger ?

Ahuri, Louis l'observe en silence alors qu'il se lève et s'étire. Lui, il reste au lit et tire le drap sur lui.

\- Te casse pas la tête.

\- Si. Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. Je peux prendre une douche ?

\- Vas-y.

Quel spectacle, il se dit. Il se croirait dans un film. Il a du mal à croire ce qui s'est passé, ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Il se frotte les yeux pendant que Harry se douche, et puis il se force à accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont. Parfois, il suffit juste de se laisser emporter par la vague, sans chercher à comprendre.

Ils prennent le petit-déjeuner ensemble, à table, avec ce que Harry ramène de la boulangerie du coin. Ils discutent calmement, Harry le fait même un peu rire. Même le matin, même s'il a un peu changé, même avec un peu de barbe, Louis le trouve toujours aussi beau à en crever, et en voyant ce portrait sur son mur, il se souvient pourquoi Harry était, et reste encore à ce jour, sa muse préférée.

Il passe la journée en sa compagnie, ils font les touristes dans leur propre ville, sous un soleil de plomb, réapprennent à s'apprivoiser, à rebâtir ce qui a pu s'écrouler. C'est délicat, ils ont tous deux peur de déraper, mais ils l'apprendront— coexister ensemble, c'était une seconde nature pour eux.

Louis sait que Harry repartira à la fin de la semaine. Ils le savent tous les deux, alors ils gardent contact, s'échangent leurs numéros et essaient de se voir un peu tous les jours.

Inévitablement, Louis finit par faire la rencontre officielle d'Alice, une jeune femme brillante et qui, à la surprise de personne, a le même sourire éclatant que celui de son frère. Il la trouve chaleureuse, elle qui, aux premiers abords, semblait plutôt fermée. Quand elle s'exprime, qu'elle parle de quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur ou qu'elle évoque sa relation avec Harry, elle a toujours sa main sur son propre cœur, comme si ses paroles venaient vraiment de là. Louis passe un après-midi avec eux, et il a l'étrange impression de les avoir connus toute sa vie.

Ils sortent le soir, aussi. Ils vont dans des bars, et Harry fait la connaissance de quelques-uns de ses amis. Ils s'entendent bien et ça ne l'étonne pas, au fond ils ne sont pas si différents. Mais pendant ces soirées, au lieu de rester enfermé dans son propre petit monde, Louis le regarde vivre, boire, éclater de rire. Il le contemple avec un frisson si délicieusement pur parfois que cela l'effraie.

Entre temps, il a cessé de se poser autant de questions; il préfère vivre au jour le jour, nuit à la nuit, il se rassure en se disant que tout est écrit. C'était Harry lui-même qui le lui avait dit, un soir d'été, quelques années plutôt. Nous deux, c'est écrit. T'inquiète pas. Vis-nous à fond.

Ils passent leur dernière soirée ensemble, un peu éméchés, ils sont seuls sur le trottoir, devant la porte du rez-de-chaussée, chez Louis. C'est déjà la nuit et Harry doit rentrer faire ses valises à l'appartement à l'autre bout du quartier. Ils se tiennent debout, l'un devant l'autre, un peu trop près. Louis triture ses doigts, le regard fuyant. Il n'aurait pas dû boire ce soir, il se connaît, il a l'alcool triste.

\- Tu nous laisses une chance ?

Et bien sûr que oui. Bien sûr qu'il veut leur laisser une chance. Il hoche la tête, c'est à peine perceptible, mais Harry l'a bien vu.

\- M'oublie pas, hein ?

\- Je t'oublie pas, lui assure Louis. C'est écrit, de toute façon, non ?

\- C'est écrit, il confirme.

Au même moment, ils se rapprochent pour s'embrasser. C'est court, c'est doux, c'est calculé, mais c'est sincère.

\- Je t'appelle ce soir, Lou.


End file.
